Noodle's Suprise To The Band
by GORILLAZLOVER
Summary: Humorous 2DNoodle fic. Noodle brings a suprise,and it aint a new song either! Summary sux but hey,what do ya expect! Some drama in new chaps. Read at own risk.
1. SAY WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the AWESOME Gorillaz…..life is SO unfair!**

**Chapter 1, SAY WHAT?**

It was an average ever-so-common day in the studio. The whole band was watching, yet another, zombie movie. Murdoc was hogging the pop corn and shoveling it down like Russel gulped doughnuts. Wait a minute…..someone was missing……Noodle. The young nineteen year-old was outside the door of the living room, preparing to break the news to the others. Finally, she was ready and stepped into the room. She slowly walked in front of the wide-screen.

"Hey, Noodle luv," 2D piped. Noodle took a deep breath. She knew this would affect 2D the most, but decided to just say it.

"Murdoc, Russel…..you know how 2D and I have been….._close _for the last few months?" she began and received a smile from 2D.

"MmHmmm?" Murdoc and Russel both nodded their heads slowly.

"Well….we love one another! So we did a few things and….well…..I got some tests done…..and……I'm pregnant!" She concluded and opened her eyes. 2D looked pale. Then he fell back and fainted.

"OH NO! NOT A SIXTH ONE!" Russel yelled and also fell unconscious. Murdoc was choking on the pop-corn he was eating. Then between coughs he finally choked something out.

"WOT THA FUCK?"

**Yes I know how short it is…..but I need to see if it's a waste of time...I have LOTS of time, but still…every moment counts….ehhh who am I kiddin, please review. It'll get better. And PLEASE give me a title for it, I need one! **


	2. WOO 2 THE HEIMLICH!

**Chapter 2!**

**So chapter 2 begins here ya happy folk! **

"WOT THA FUCK?" Murdoc choked and coughed, finally Del appeared and began to give Murdoc the Heimlich.

"Hallo Del!" Noodle smiled sweetly.

"Hey girl, what happened? Man, all I know is Russ was talkin bout some kid 'n fainted," Del stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well…about that….Me and 2D kinda-"

Just then Murdoc hacked up the pop-corn kernel that was stuck in his throat.

"THEY'RE AVIN A KID!" he shouted hoarsely.

Del dropped Murdoc, who landed with a loud thump.

"WHAT!" He yelled, not sure if he'd heard correctly. "YOU ARE HAVIN DA KID!" Del pointed a blue finger at the small girl.

"Well….yes. Please don't be like the other's Del, they really didn't like the idea a lot…….as you can see, and so I at least want _you _to be proud of me!"

Del could see the hurt tears in her Asian eyes.

"Well…..Fine baby girl!" he hugged her carefully, and then went to another question. "So….is it gonna be a girl or a boy?" He asked. Noodle thought for a while, then smiled.

"I don't know yet Del-san, but I can't wait to find out!" She skipped happily out of the room. Del and Murdoc exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing.

'_Oh man, 2D is the dad? Poor kid!' _

**-4 Hours Later-**

"NOODLE LUV! WHERE ARE YA!" 2D dashed through the halls. "NOODLE?" He practically tore the door to her room off the hinges as he opened it. Noodle looked up at him. 2D ran over to her and picked her up into the air. "Noodle luv, this is GREAT! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" he set her down and jumped around the room happily. "I'm gonna be a daddieeee!" Noodle still was lying on her futon thinking to herself that she was glad that 2D would be the father of the child and not some horrible person. She then noticed someone else's shadowy figure in the door-way.

"uhhh….hallo Murdoc-sanuma?" She said slowly. Murdoc grabbed 2D by his bony shoulder and pulled him into the hall-way.

"Dullard! HOW COULD YA DO THIS?" Murdoc shouted once they were in the hall. 2D stared at him.

"What? The kid?" 2D asked and received a long, hard stare from the Satanist.

"No NumbNuts. O' course I'm not pissed off about _that_…..WHAT DO YA THINK?" He spat angrily.

"Well…aren't ya happy for me and Noodle?" He questioned while wiping some of the saliva that had landed on his face.

"No…My vocalist fucked my guitarist….and got her pregnant….and I didn't find out till today…..what am I _supposed _to be SMILE bout that?"

2D reached out, grabbed Murdoc's face, and stretched it into a smile.

"There! He chimed. Murdoc swatted away 2D's hand.

"Tell 'er ta get an abortion…NOW!" He commanded.

"No…I want ta be a dad," 2D replied seriously. Murdoc pushed him out of the way and walked past him.

"FINE! I'LL TELL ER MYSELF!" He pounded on Noodle's door roughly. "NOODLE! We need to talk!" Noodle opened the door cautiously and looked up at Murdoc.

"What did you need to say Murdoc-sanuma?"

"Noodle…you need an abortion now!"

"No! You can't Murdoc-san!" She yelled and began to close the door when Murdoc stuck his boot in the way.

"Yes! How the ell are ya gonna play guitar with a toddler tuggin' at ya all the time?" He questioned, opening the door by kicking it forward. "And autographs! And fans?"

"We'll handle it! Just give us time! It'll be fine!" She answered in a pleading voice.

"No! I'm not giving you any bloody time! You need to get rid of it NOW!" Murdoc shouted furiously.

"No! Murdoc-san, please, just give it a chance! You'll be like an uncle! It'll grow up, and love you! It'll listen to you, and learn from you! Just like I learned how to speak English from you, 2D, and Russel-san! Please, I'm begging you!" She cried and stared into his mismatched eyes.

"……well…..Fine! But if it messes up once, just_ once_, We're giving it to the orphanage….or feed it to the zombies! You know I'm not afraid to!" Murdoc threatened, pointing a finger out towards the window where outside you could see the zombies shuffling and slouching through the Kong cemetery absentmindedly.

"Oh thank you Murdoc-niisan! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly and her tears of joy soaked his skin. "I know that you will be the best uncle for my baby!"

**The End of Chapter 2!**

**(Panting) Okay I hope ya liked it! Wooo! Please review! Or I'll come and steal your souls! Just kiddin! Review if ya want to! UNTILL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE!**

**(Alice in Wonderland music starts playing as I skip away to get myself a mocha at Starbuck's) WEE! MAYBE GERARD WAY WILL BE THERE! He used to work at a Starbuck's! YAY! I'M 'A COMIN GERARD! (starts running as music speeds up)**


	3. The 'Stroller Incident' And The Problem

**I would like ta take a moment just ta sit right here,**

**And tell ya how I became the prince of a town called Bellaire! **

**Murdoc: "Awwww I hate this show!" (turns off TV)**

**(this scene had nofink ta do wit this fic…..I was just bored)**

**Okkkkkkay then …..here's **

**Chapter 3!**

Everyone was now okay with the idea of Noodle being a mom, but Russel and Murdoc were still not so sure if 2D would be the best dad.

"Mudds….do ya remember the last five times?" Russel asked the Satanist, who was a bit busy watching TV at the moment.

"I try not to…." He replied shortly and took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah….but what if it's a repeat of….the 'stroller incident'?" Russel questioned uncertainly.

"Oh Satan….not a flashback!" Murdoc moaned as the horrible memory returned.

_Well me friends…it's FLASHBACK TIME! _

2D was happily pushing a stroller along the park's hilly sidewalks. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw two ladies waving at him, asking for his autograph. So 2D, not wanting to be rude, walked away from the preoccupied baby carriage to sign the autographs. By the time he was finished, the stroller was in the street and…..

_FLASHBACK cut off for gore….._

"And that was only the stroller incident! There was also the 'I thought he was old enough to drive' thing and the twins in the pudding factory thing….how _did _he manage to do that?" Russel turned to face Murdoc.

"I 'ave NO idea!" he said as he chugged his beer again. "I'm just glad it wasn't Noodle's kid, hic, she'd KILL the Dullard, no doubt bout dat!" Murdoc laughed drunkly, and wavered to the side a bit. Then another thought struck his mind and he snapped back to reality. "I just remembered somefink!"

"That's a first when YOU get drunk…." Russel muttered and received a hard glare from Murdoc then immediately shut up. "What?"

"Grammy night is in about four months!" Murdoc yelled. Russel stared at him uncertainly.

"Soooo……"

"We 'ave ta perform! And she's due in early May which is only three months after the Grammys! She can't play guitar in the condition she'll be in!" Murdoc yelled and slammed down the empty beer can.

"You're right Mudds…." Russel confessed and thought for an idea. "But what do we do?" he saw the Satanist stand up and begin to walk towards the door. "What are ya doing Mudds?"

"I've got ta think bout this for a while."

"Whatever suits you….tell me when you get an idea," Russel picked up the remote and continued channel switching the channels again.

Murdoc stepped into his Winnebago. He trudged into the room in the very back, the room he called his and it was surprising that _anyone _would be proud it. Then plopped down onto his worn torn mattress which caused the bed to creak.

'_hmmmm…..what to do, what to do?' _he thought as he stared at the ceiling in a trance-like state, and pondered uncertainly. For once even the 'sharp witted' Satanist was truly stuck.

**Well……that's it for Chapter 3! I hope ya liked it! If you did then review please! It'll get better as the….third month or so. Then there's the Grammys! I already have it planned! I continue when I am satisfied and inspired…..which might be quite some time…..or not…..I don't know yet……AND HAPPY B DAY MUSICLOVER! YOU ROCK!**


	4. GIRLY SCREAMS AND PIZZA!

**Hezzo there! My fic shall go on! And thanks for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**(No comment)  
CHAPTA 4!**

Noodle was in the kitchen getting ready to prepare dinner for the four of them. She paused from her cooking when she felt someone behind her. 2D leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Noodle luv, how bout you take a rest and I'll cook dinner tonight. I'll make the best I can," 2D announced with his head resting on Noodle's shoulders. Noodle laughed slightly as 2D pecked light kisses onto her neck.

"Okay 2D-san! That would be nice of you!" Noodle returned a few kisses and walked out. 2D smiled than set work to the best he could prepare.

**-20 minutes later-**

Murdoc jumped slightly when the doorbell sounded.

'_Now who tha ell could that be…..I didn't run over any mailboxes today while laughin my arse off….or….did I?' _The Satanist opened the door to a grubby looking teen holding a Domino's box in his hand that didn't have a zombie's head dangling from it.

"You guys are NUTS to live here! NUTS!" He screamed and was tackled to the ground by a gang of rather mangy zombies. Murdoc ignored the teen's desperate cries and took the box.

"Yeah…..we get that a lot roun' ere…." He mumbled as he kicked the pizza boy's head out of the doorway and slammed the door. "OY' LARDS! DID YA ORDER SOME PIZZA?" Murdoc shouted and set the box on the table. 2D quickly snatched it up.

"No 'e didn't. This is for me and Noodle!" 2D began to carry the box away. Murdoc grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"This is **MY** studio…..and **MY** band….and **MY** money ya used ta buy it….so **I**am gonna get all the damn pizza **I** want or **YOU** are gonna find **YOURSELF **in **A LOT** of hurt…..Do I make myself clear Face ache!" He hissed spitting slightly in 2D's face.

"N-no!..." 2D squeaked.

"Wot was that Tusspot?" Murdoc growled and held up a fist.

"I mean yes!"

"Good," Murdoc let go of 2D "That's wot I thought ya said." 2D handed Murdoc the pizza box.

"I-I'm gonna go get Noods!" 2D dashed out of the kitchen to find Noodle who, last time he checked, was asleep on the couch. 2D shook her lightly. "Ey Noodle luv, wake up. Dinner's re' e'!" Noodle sat up and rubbed her eyes. 2D lead her to the kitchen. Murdoc had already eating a slice of pizza at full speed.

**-A Few minutes later-**

Noodle was leaning against 2D's shoulder and holding his hand under the table. With her other hand, she held a piece of pizza. Murdoc and 2D were glaring at each other coldly.

"Uhh….2D-san,you are crushing my hand."

"Oh sorry luv!" 2D immediately loosened his grip.

"Ey Noodle girl, ya got somethin on your shirt," Murdoc slowly trailed a finger across her chest and licked the practically microscopic bit of sauce from his hand. Noodle could see 2D's face redden with anger. She stood up and gave 2D a long kiss before announcing that she was going to call it a night and head for her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Noodle left the kitchen still in disgusted thoughts. 2D glared at Murdoc and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

That night shrill girly screams could be heard through the halls of Kong, and for once, they didn't belong to 2D.

**End Of Chapter….**

**YAY! It's done! Tell me if ya liked it! The fluffiness overpowered me! YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE THE FLUFF! Review….PLEASE! **


	5. SOURKRAUT! NU!

**CHAPTER 5 **

**This Ch is long…..just ENJOY!**

Kong was silent this morning. The only noise was the soft purr of the small microwave as is heated the band's breakfast……leftover pizza. I swear, ya think that since they're famous they could get a cook, right? Murdoc held an icepack to the huge bruise over his right eye and whimpered when 2D pushed down on it.

"Owww Face-Ache! Not so damn hard!" Murdoc growled. 2D only pressed the ice down harder.

"You should be glad Russ even got me ta help you at all….." 2D muttered to the ungrateful Satanist.

"Well, if it wasn't for YOU I wouldn't be in any PAIN! Now would I, Tusspot!" Murdoc snapped, causing 2D to get madder.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO GET NOODLE ON YA!"

"NO I WASN"T!"

"**YES YOU WERE!" **

The argument came to an end when Noodle entered the room.

"Oh….Hey Noodle-luv!" 2D chimed and handed her a slice of pizza.

"Ummm….2D, I don't want any pizza……" Noodle mumbled and handed Murdoc the plate.

"But Noodle, you love pizza," 2D said and watched Noodle sit at the table. "Aren't ya hungry?"

"Yes….but I don't want pizza…."

"Well we sure as hell aint gonna WASTE it!" Murdoc cut in. Noodle stared at him and scowled.

"I'm not in the mood for pizza, Murdoc!" Noodle yelled, making both him and 2D jump.

"I told you! I'm not going to let you waste it! Find a toppin or somethin!"

Noodle sighed and started digging through the many cabinets angrily.

Russel came in and sat down at a table. He immediately noticed that Noodle was obviously angry.

"Hey baby girl, why are you mad? Is it because you have that checkup today?" The small girl paused from her furious search.

"What do you mean?" She pulled herself from within the cupboard. "Checkup?" Noodle tilted her head to the side confusedly.

"Yeah baby girl…..you have ta see the doc today!" Russel announced. "They're just gonna tell ya what's up with the kid and all."

"I don't want to go!" Noodle continued her search. Russel pulled her out by her shoulder.

"You have to go…." He than noticed that she was holding a small jar with a TOXIC label on it. Murdoc and 2D froze in fear, and even Russel stopped what he was doing.

"Hey…..what's this?" Noodle questioned uncertainly and held up the container.

"…sauerkraut…." Murdoc whispered and his eyes widened in terror.

"Excuse me?"

"**SOURKRAUT!" **Murdoc cried as he stood up and began to run around the room. "GET IT AWAY! IT BURNS US, **IT BURNS US!" **he screamed.

"Well….it's edible right?" Noodle asked, staring questioningly at the jar.

"….hardly….."

"Okay then!" Noodle dabbed some onto a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"NOODLE! COUGH IT UP! QUICK!" Russel grabbed Noodle up by the shirt and shook her.

"No….this stuff is…._good_!" She took another bite. And another, and another, and another, and soon she had finished two whole slices.

"……"O.o

"……"o.O

"IT BURNS US!"

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

Noodle hid behind the sofa, which had been getting harder for her since she was in the second month. 2D and Russel were searching high and low for the girl, but couldn't find her anywhere. Murdoc had slammed into a wall and fell unconscious about thirty minutes ago.

"Noodle luv! I know you HATE the doctor's, but you NEED to go! Think about the kid!" 2D shouted. Noodle snickered. Her laughs stopped when she heard someone coming. Noodle immediately became dead silent and intent as she felt something up against her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she jumped out from behind the couch and ran, leaving Mike to stare after her in confusion.

"Ha! I found ya luv!" 2D cheered and grabbed Noodle's arm as she dashed by.

"2D! THERE'S ANOTHER ZOMBIE IN KONG! A-a-and…." Noodle stopped mid-sentence. 2D and Russel stared at her.

"N-Noodle luv…..are you okay?"

Noodle suddenly became dizzy and 2D led her to the sofa.

"Russ, I think we should get Muds and get her to a doctor!" 2D sat her on the couch. Just then Murdoc walked over there and gazed down at Noodle.

"Dullard….I think we need to get her to the hospital….."

"YA THINK?"

**-ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER-**

They were all in the jeep when Noodle sat up. She looked a lot better now.

"Murdoc…..why are we in the jeep?" Noodle asked tiredly and faced Murdoc.

"You're getting a checkup…." 2D answered for Murdoc. 2D was in the backseat beside Noodle. And Russel was driving. Murdoc wasn't very happy about that…..he ALWAYS drove….but today was different apparently.

"Oh great, she's fine!" Russel pulled into a McDonald's.

"WOT THA HELL RUSS?"

"I'm hungry….."

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" Murdoc growled. Russel, choosing to ignore Murdoc, handed 2D a twenty-dollar bill.

"Get yourself something. And get me a Big Mac! Noodle, ya want anything girl?" Russel asked and turned to face her.

"I'll get some chicken selects and a Pepsi," She smiled. 2D stared at her.

"Noodle, do you have any idea how bad that stuffs is for you and tha kid?" 2D pointed to her stomach. Murdoc popped up over the seat.

"Get me something! "Murdoc piped and grinned evilly. 2D blinked a few times then stood up.

"FINE! I give up! I'll get somethin too," 2D stomped angrily into the McDonalds.

When he returned he could hardly carry the many bags of food.

"Here ya go luv," 2D handed Noodle one of the bags. Then he practically threw the two others at Murdoc and Russel. "I hate you two…." He growled and sat down beside Noodle.

"Thank you 2D-san!" She kissed him lightly. Russel started up the engine and drove off.

**-Two Hours Later-**

The band finally arrived at the hospital.

"I can't believe it took us over two Bloody hours ta get somewhere that is ONLY FOURTY MILES AWAY!" Murdoc shouted and jumped out of the jeep.

"Well it wouldn't have taken us so long if SOMEONE hadn't told me to stop every time a girl walked by!" Russel glared at Murdoc angrily. The four entered the hospital and took they're seats in the waiting room. Russel read a magazine while Murdoc watched 2D and Noodle stare at each other all lovey-dovey like.

"Ummm Mr. and Mrs. Tusspot?" A doctor questioned as he read off a clipboard.

"Uh we're not married!" 2D quickly blurted.

"Yet…." Noodle whispered and leaned closer to 2D.

"Right, terribly sorry about that! Well, come this way." The doctor led Noodle to the room.

**-A Hour later-**

"Well good news! Noodle is perfectly fine. And so is her child!" The doctor announced. Noodle took 2D's hand and smiled. He smiled back down at her.

"Oh great! Now we can go back to Kong!" Murdoc headed out the door. The other three followed. Murdoc was already sitting behind the wheel grinning evilly. Russel sat down in the back. 2D sat in the passenger's seat. Noodle stood for a while.

"Hey Noodle girl, get in." Russel than noticed something; there wasn't any room.

"Sit down!" Murdoc commanded. Noodle scowled at him.

"There's no room!" She yelled.

"Stand up!" Murdoc argued. "You never had a problem standin the whole time before!"

"Murdoc, my stomach hurts and I'm feeling weak. _Please_ let Russel drive," she sighed. Murdoc was about to say something when 2D stood up and got out of the jeep.

"Here Noodle luv. You can sit here," 2D helped Noodle into the jeep and sat down in the back. Murdoc started up the jeep and sped off.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

"Pull over Murdoc; I think I'm going to be sick!" Noodle moaned and clutched her stomach.

"Hey! Hold it in till we get to Kong, kay!" Murdoc snapped, glancing over at her. Noodle's face was a pale green and she looked horrible.

"Murdoc, I think she means it! Pull the damned car over!" 2D shouted.

"Pipe down face-ache! I'm busy!" Murdoc swerved to the side stare at some passing girls.

"Please pull over! If I see her throw up, I'll do it too!" Russel demanded.

"SHU-" Murdoc was cut off when Noodle leaned over and puked all over him. "WOT THA?" He slammed on the brakes.

"OH GOD!" Russel jumped out of the jeep and went behind a bush.

"I-I'm s-sorry M-m-Murdoc," Noodle stuttered, trembling from sickness.

"YOU BETTER BE! I SAID TO HOLD IT IN!" Murdoc fumed, causing Noodle to cry.

"Murdoc you jerk! She told you she was feelin sick! And to pull over, but YOU didn't listen!" 2D shouted angrily.

"SO I GET BARFED ON?"

"I…I…didn't m-mean to….." Noodle sobbed. Russel came back and returned to sitting in the jeep.

"ughh….Muds can't we drive home yet? You smell like throw-up and that'll make me barf MORE! Why don't you go down there to dat river and wash off?" Russel asked, pointing to a nearby stream.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? IT'S LIKE 30 DEGREES OUT! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL GO OUT THERE!"

"Oh Yeah?" Russel picked Murdoc up and tossed his into the water. Murdoc yelled angrily from the lake.

"AAARRRRGH! This water is colder then DEATH WHEN IT WRAPS IT'S COLD ARMS AROUND YOU!"

"Death! Where?" 2D hugged Noodle. "Save me!"

**-A while Later In The Jeep-**

"….brrrr…." Murdoc shivered as he sat in the passenger's seat wrapped in nothing but his totally soaked clothes.

"We're home. Good I'm starved!" Russel announced, pulling into the car park. Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you nuts? Everyone's been pukin!" 2D gaped, hugging the sleeping girl. Russel parked the jeep, 2D woke Noodle up, and everyone got out.

"Everyone leave me alone! I am going in my Winnie for a good LONG nap!" Murdoc slammed the door of his Winnebago.

"I'll be in the bathroom…."

"I'll just be taken me pills."

"And I'll go make dinner!"

**OKAY! I leave y'all here! I hope you enjoyed the….nastiness. Please Review! My fingers are about to fall off! Sorry that it was so dang long! Well I have to put eight months into one fic, so it might get crammed! I hope ya liked it! OH YEAH, one more thing! I can't decide if Noods should have a boy or a girl……I'll let you choose! Tell me your answer! BYE! **


	6. STRAWBERRY TANTRUM!

**Chapter 6!**

**Just so you know, it's now the third month for Noodle! YAAY! GOOD LUCK NOODS! And things'll get REALLY odd now…..this chapter is an example or how weird it can be! YAAY! She might seem to be actin…..childish……but that's how it gets when people are stressed! **

Murdoc was watching the telly and drinking beer after beer after beer. His peaceful alcohol frenzy was ended when a nineteen year old, Japanese guitarist/martial arts expert came running into the living room with a worried expression on her face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Noodle screamed, causing the lounging Satanist to choke on his beer.

"Ack!" Murdoc coughed a few times. "What? Wot did I do?" he asked hoarsely.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND LET ME DO THIS? " she shouted, this scared the shit outta Muds. His mismatched eyes widened.

"Do wot?"

"GO AND EAT STRAWBERRIES!" Noodle cried angrily.

"Well wot's wrong with strawb-"

"I don't want strawberries! I want something orange!" she shouted in rage.

"Well, uhhh….how on, let's fix this up!" Murdoc took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"WAAAH!" Noodle began to cry when she saw a strawberry sitting on the countertop.

"Oh!" Murdoc quickly picked up the strawberry and tossed it into the garbage can. "Come on! There's got ta be somethin orange round ere!" he desperately dug through the fridge. "Aha! Orange!" Murdoc held a carrot up to Noodle's tearstained face. "Here luv!"

"No! It's too late now!" Noodle began to cry again. Murdoc, startled, dropped the carrot.

"Uh…Okay? Well, wot do I-" Just then 2D ran into the room at the sound of Noodle crying.

"WOT DID YOU DO?" 2D yelled and grabbed Murdoc up by the collar of his shirt.

"NOTHING! She ran in here and started yellin at me for lettin her eat a strawberry, when she wanted somethin oran-" Noodle began to brawl harder. "ORANGE! SO I OFFERED HER A CARROT AND SHE FLIPPED OUT SAYIN IT WAS TOO LATE!" Murdoc shouted. He and 2D both covered their ears.

"WELL DUH! IT'S OBVIOUSLY TOO LATE TO EAT SOMEFIN ORANGE!" Murdoc whapped 2D on the head with a conveniently placed spatula. They both turned to face the door as Russel came in huffing and running, almost falling.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Russel yelled as soon as he saw Noodle crying.

"NOODS CAME IN YELLIN AT ME FOR EATIN SOMETHIN RED!"

"SHE WANTED SOMETHING ORANGE!"

"SO I OFFERED HER A CARROT, AND SHE FLIPPED OUT SAYIN IT WAS TOO LATE FOR THAT!"

"LET ME TRY SOMETHING!" Russel made his way to the fridge and pulled out some grapes. "HOW BOUT SOMETHING-" Noodle suddenly stopped crying. "….purple?" The three men sighed as Noodle took the grapes and walked out into the living room.

"Glad that's over! I don't know if I could take much more! Heh!"

The relief was cut short as a cry came from the living room.

"NO! I CAN'T BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS A TV! IT IS THE ENEMY! HIYA!"

**CRASH! **

"Oh great!"

**Well…..YA LIKE IT? Sorry the chapter is SO short…..I'll make it up ta y'all! Okay! If you want to see a funny lookin deer, go to my profile and use the link. NOT my email address! The other link! **

**Follow the instructions EXACTLY as given! And turn up the volume if you don't want to miss the signaling beep. It's really quiet….yet important! **

**You might need to look REALLY closely, cuz it's REALLY hard to see! Well that's it for now! Tell me wot ya think! BYE!**

**(warning: if you don't have a sense of humor….don't try the link.) **


	7. The Drama begins here! HAHAHAHA!

**Okay! I'm back….and I brought snow cones! (hands you a snow cone) Yes! Enjoy the snow cone as you soak in the 2D/Noodleiness! **

**CHAPTER 7 **

The last few days had been rather hectic, but life for the Gorillaz was slowly getting……less full of PMSing from Noodle, and more of her and 2D going out at every chance. AND DRAMA

"Agh I hate the mushy-gushy romance crap!" Murdoc shouted and pounded into the table. Russel, being the only other one in Kong at the time, decided he didn't really care much what Murdoc thought about Noodle and 2D. He seemed to agree with everyone else, and say that they looked rather cute together. Russel knew the only thing really annoying Muds was that the fans and interviewers now seemed to crowd around the couple, dousing them with constant questions.

"Is it true that you two are together?"

"Is Noodle pregnant with 2D's kid?"

"Is there even anything special going on between you and Noodle, 2D?"

And the only thing the people seemed to ask Murdoc was,

"Mr. Nicalls, are you perhaps a little jealous of the blue-haired zombie pretty boy vocalist?"

The result of them asking this was them waking up the next morning either suspended by their underwear from a flagpole, or very confused….in Alaska.

The green-eyed Satanist turned around when he heard the door open. Noodle and 2D walked in, both laughing as they came into the lobby soaking wet from the rain pouring outside.

"2D-san, that was great! Next time we'll try to find a bit of a sunnier day to go to the park though!" Noodle laughed. 2D helped her to the couch. She sat down with a tired sigh.

"Hey Noods! How was it?" Russel asked. Noodle smiled.

"It was fun! Yeah…a lot of fans, but I guess that's what you get." 2D placed a hand on Noodle's stomach.

"I can't wait for the kid ta get ere!" he beamed. Noodle sighed slowly.

"Me neither! I think being a mom will be hard, yet fun at times!"

Murdoc grinned, he adored Noodle. No matter how mad he was about his limelight being stolen, seeing her smile and laugh was a reward.

"Well….I'm going ta head for my Winnie for the rest of tha day, don't come in," Murdoc stood, and walked out. "I mean it."

**-Six Hours Later-**

Noodle was asleep on 2D's stomach as he watched one of the zombie movies he seemed to enjoy so much. Russel was in his room, probably listening to music, and Murdoc was who cares or knows where.

"Noodle luv," 2D whispered and shook her slightly. "Noodle!" The girl looked up at him sleepily.

"Huh 2D-sanuma?" she questioned, than yawned tiredly.

"You fell asleep," 2D grinned. "Again." His expression became one of concern "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry 2D-san, I'm just feeling a little sick is all. I'll be okay after a little rest!" She stood up and walked out.

"All right Noods,'night!"

"Oyasumi."

**-The Next Morning-**

2D had stayed up all night, and had slept in until two o' clock in the afternoon. When he walked into the living room, Noodle was sitting on the couch. She was acting fine, but really there was a burning ache in her chest. 2D then noticed her discomfort and was immediately concerned.

"Wot's wrong luv?" He asked.

"nothing." She than cringed as the horrible ache hurt her more. 2D walked over to her. Noodle closed her eyes tightly to shut out the pain.

"Noo-dle?" 2D stepped forward. Noodle grasped her chest in agony.

"It's nothing…..really." she insisted.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying." 2D wiped a tear from her eyes. Noodle grasped tighter.

"ahhh…" her breathing quickened.

"Noodle, are you okay?" 2D asked. Noodle, deciding she could no longer hide it, shook her head.

"MURDOC! GET IN HERE!"

Murdoc stomped angrily into the living room. "WOT THA ELL DO YOU WANT?"

"It's Noods! I don't know wot's wrong, but she's actin like she's in serious pain!"

"AHHH!" Noodle screamed and held onto her chest tighter. Murdoc ran over to her and knelt down beside where she sat.

"Wot's wrong Noodle luv?" Murdoc questioned, himself now getting worried. Noodle struggled to put her words together in a sentence.

"I….can't……breathe….." she coughed heavily, and held onto 2D.

"Noodle!" 2D held her tightly. "Murdoc, wot do we do?"

"She's going ta have ta go to tha hospital!" Murdoc got up. 2D pulled Noodle closer to him.

"Hang in there luv!" Noodle's breathing was quicker and heavier and she coughed badly.

"We better get Russel! OY LARDS! GET DOWN ERE! NOW! WE AVE TA GO TO THA HOSPITAL!" Murdoc shouted. Russel immediately boomed down the stairs.

"What?" He ran over to Noodle. She was coughing badly and her breathing hadn't returned to normal yet.

"Noodle can't breathe! She needs ta get to tha hospital! COME ON!" Murdoc snapped quickly, not wanting to waste time. Noodle lied closer into 2D.

"Let's go!" Russel yelled and pulled out the car keys. They all ran to the car park, Murdoc was already in the jeep, sitting in his usual spot. "Who's driving?"

"You can, wot ever!" Murdoc moved over into the passenger's seat. Russel took the wheel. 2D was in the back with Noodle. Her face was buried in his stomach, and she was trying not to pass-out and keep her breathing as calm as possible. Murdoc lit a fag, only for it to be taken away from him by 2D.

"HELLO! LOOK AT NOODLE! SHE CAN HARDLY BREATHE!" 2D shouted and stomped on the cigarette. Murdoc's fist tightened, he was about to punch the dullard's face in, but decided that this was no time to loose his temper.

"Oh just shut up Dullard!" Murdoc sighed.

"Both of you shut up! We need to get to the hospital now!" Russel barked.

"GO THEN!" Murdoc snapped. Russel stomped on the gas petal, causing the jeep to thrust forward and Noodle to hold her chest tighter.

"Russel! That didn't help!" 2D screamed.

"…..sorry….." Russel sped down the road like a Murdoc out of Hell! Noodle's eyes shut tighter and she fainted.

"NOODLE! MURDOC, WOT DO WE DO?" 2D held Noodle to him.

"Russel, get there as fast as possible!" Murdoc hopped into the backseat beside 2D and the unconscious girl. "Is she still breathing?"

"I don't know!" Murdoc took Noodle's wrist and checked for a pulse.

"Her pulse is really fast…..that's not good….Oh for the love of Satan, I don't know wot to do!" Murdoc looked worriedly at her. "Just hang on Noodle!" Russel sped up the jeep. 2D's little brain finally had an idea.

"CPR?" He suggested. Murdoc looked over at him.

"There's no way I'm doin that! You do it!"

"Mmmkay!" 2D smiled. Murdoc let out an exasperated sigh.

"dullard." 2D began to do CPR on the girl…..a little longer then needed.

"Are you performing CPR or are you KISSING HER?" Murdoc shouted. 2D pulled away from Noodle's frail body.

"Uhhh…..CPR!" he argued.

"Uhhhuhhh…." Russel sighed, still driving like an insane madman. Noodle shuddered slightly and coughed weakly, but didn't wake.

"Yeah…right…." Murdoc rolled his eyes as 2D continued CPR.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Russel pulled into the next lane.

"Finally!"

"Awwww….." 2D whimpered.

"Wot d' ya mean 'Awwww'!" Murdoc questioned and turned to face them.

"I-I meant Awwww look how cute Noodle is unconscious!" 2D defended.

"Yeah Dullard….right….."

"….you are sad….."

"The only reason you said Awwww was because you want to perform more of wot you call CPR!" Murdoc laughed cruelly.

"…..Maybe-"Russel cut off 2D's sentence.

"LET'S GO!" He jumped out of the parked jeep and headed for the building. Murdoc jumped out and followed Russel.

"Come on then!" He snapped, 2D picked up Noodle and headed inside. Murdoc headed for the receptionist.

"Can you please check to see if my guitarist is okay luv?" Murdoc asked smoothly and winked at her. The receptionist blushed slightly.

"Okay, I'll take her off of you." She took Noodle from 2D. "I'll get her checked over."

"And I'll see you later," Murdoc smirked.

"You are so wrong…" Russel muttered. 2D placed his hand on Noodle's head.

"It'll be okay luv…..I promise….." 2D whispered. The receptionist carried Noodle into the room. "Now wot?" 2D questioned, turning to face Murdoc."

"I guess we wait." Murdoc took a seat in a nearby chair.

"I don't want Noods ta die!" 2D began to cry as he buried his face in his hands.

"Wot tha ell?"

"I WUV 'ER!" 2D sobbed. Murdoc sighed heavily.

"Nothin new there!" he paused for a while. 2D was still crying his eyes out. "Sweet Satan, she isn't going to die!"

"Really?" 2D piped, smiling his gapped smile.

"But someone is going ta die if this dullard doesn't shut up right now!" Murdoc hissed. A nearby kid heard him and became alarmed.

"ME?"

"NO!"

"…..oh……"

**END OF CHAPTER! Yes people! REVIEW! I GAVE Y'ALL SNOW CONES!**

**And this VERY long chap……very long ta me…….HOPE YA LIKED IT! And the next chapters will be full of DRAMA! HAHAHAHA! **


	8. HOBO IN THE CAN! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

**Chapter 8 **

**People……one warning only…..get the tissues…..**

**-While Waiting-**

2D was sitting in the chair closest to the room where Noodle was and every time the door would open, he would jump up to see who it was. And when it was no one special, he'd shake his head shamefully and would take his seat again. The people themselves would become alarmed by the fact that a six foot, two inches no eyed zombie like man had just jumped out of nowhere and gone face-to-face with them just seconds after they had gotten out of the emergency room……or the restroom. He did this over and over again until Murdoc had finally gotten so annoyed that he pulled 2D back to his seat and scolded him like a little toddler that had insulted a fat person. Hehehe. While he was yelling at poor 2D, the people who they had been waiting for came out.

"And ya don't just jump up into the faces of people, practically scaring the shit out of them!" Murdoc stopped his blabbering when he noticed the nurse standing behind him. And Murdoc himself was quite _fond _of nurses, as you probably knew. "Uhhh….." he scratched the back of his neck in thought. "Hey there." 2D jumped forward and almost knocked her to the ground.

"HOW IS SHE?" 2D's eyes widened in his dumb suspense. The nurse was a bit shocked at first, but calmed down when she recognized him from earlier. Russel came and pulled 2D back like someone does to a dog wanting a fire hydrant.

"Excuse him……How's the girl?"

"Well she's okay……kind of." 2D jumped forward again.

"WOT DO YOU MEAN KIND OF?"

"Let tha girl finish." Russel warned and yanked 2D back again. "Continue."

"Well, we found allot of drugs in her. It was life threatening and everything. We had to remove the drugs, but she's asleep at the moment. You can sit next to her and talk to her if you want. However I can't promise she'll reply."

"THANK YOU!" 2D dashed into Noodle's room, knocking over three chairs on the way. Murdoc sighed and lit a fag. It was taken away, yet again, but this time by Russel.

"What do you mean….._drugs_?" Russel questioned as he put out the cigarette.

"Well from something, she had a high dosage of drugs…..do you know how that might've happened?" she questioned, facing the Satanist who was, at the time, staring angrily at the empty packet of cigarettes in his hand. As if, if he looked mad enough, more would appear. Russel was deep in thought.

"No……Murdoc?" he turned to face him.

"What?" Murdoc questioned innocently. (Wow Muds is acting innocent! That's a Kodak moment if I've ever seen one!)

"I…..have to go now…." The nurse walked away as soon as she noticed the anger in Russel's pupil-less eyes.

"What did you do?" Russel growled.

"WOT?"

"This has your stink all over it!"

"Wot are you going on about?"

"…..let's go see Noodle…." Russel mumbled. He headed for the door and turned the knob. Russel opened the door and was immediately shocked by what he saw.

"Whoa! Is that Noodle?" Russel questioned in surprise. Noodle's face was ghostly pale, and her hair was a mess. 2D also seemed shocked.

"She was like this when I got here! I SWEAR!"

"…..yeah?" Murdoc stared at 2D with one eyebrow raised, although you couldn't see it under his dark bangs.

"REALLY!" 2D defended. Murdoc sighed.

"Dullard…" 2D looked down at Noodle worriedly.

"WOT HAPPENED TO NOODLE?" 2D cried and glared at Murdoc as if it was his fault.

"I don't know!" Murdoc yelled as he caught the expression of pure hatred in 2D's onyx eyes.

"TELL ME WOT'S WRONG WITH HER!" 2D screamed in anger.

"He doesn't seem to know…."

"I _DON'T_ know!" Murdoc argued, his temper rising dangerously. 2D hugged Noodle as she slept peacefully.

"NOODLE! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!" 2D cried and shook her slightly.

"She's asleep!" Murdoc shouted.

"Chill out 'D! You can't be helping!" Russel tried pull 2D back, but failed to get him away. 2D sobbed with his face buried in Noodle's stomach.

"I love her!"

"Russel, wot did that nurse say bout Noodle?" Murdoc questioned, facing the bulky New Yorker.

"Uhh…..you heard her right?"

"uhhh….no?"

"yeah….you were probably to busy staring at her body!" Russel laughed mockingly.

"Wot tha?" Murdoc clenched his fists. "What did she say?"

"Well…..she said…uh….that Noodle was on a high dosage of drugs…..and it was unhealthy for her….." Russel said, thinking back.

"…..uhhh….." Murdoc looked around and began to whistle innocently.

"Uh WHAT?" Russel looked at him madly.

"DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?" 2D screamed clenching his fists and faced Murdoc. Murdoc stared blankly out the window. "DID YOU?" 2D lifted Murdoc up by the collar of his shirt.

…..let go of me dullard…." Murdoc growled.

"TELL ME WOT YOU DID TO HER!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Murdoc spat.

"YES YOU DID! YOU DID SOMETHING! AND IF SHE DIES, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" 2D held up a fist threateningly.

"Oh wot ever!"

"I MEAN IT! WOT DID YOU DO?"

"Well, wot do you think?" Murdoc yelled angrily.

"Uhhh…..he kinda doesn't." Russel pointed out. 2D chose to ignore this comment and continue interrogating Murdoc for answers.

"WOT DID YOU DO TO HER?" 2D screamed the question in the Satanist's face.

"I didn't hurt her!" Murdoc tried to get free again by attempting to kick 2D.

"YES YOU DID! I KNOW YOU DID!"

"LET GO OF ME!" 2D decked Murdoc in the face as hard as he could manage.

"TELL ME WOT YOU DID!"

"I don't think I will…..BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW!" Murdoc was slammed in the nose again by 2D's fist.

"**TELL ME!" **2D raised his fist again, threatening Murdoc yet again.

"Yeah…..I did something……" Murdoc mumbled, thinking back to the night before.

"**WOT?" **

"First of all, I want you to know……I was drunk. And I didn't mean ta do this….." Murdoc looked over to Noodle. She was still asleep, and still looked terrible.

"Go on…?" 2D lowered his fist a bit. Murdoc took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Noodle came crying to me, saying she was in pain. She asked if I could help her. At the time, I wasn't thinking straight. I took some of YOUR painkillers and gave them to her. She asked if she could see the container to check if it was alright to down um. I lost the container, and couldn't find it. Noodle, being her clever self, chose not to take them until she was certain that it wouldn't affect the kid. So she left, still in pain. About an hour later, I found her with her head over the trashcan in the kitchen. She was so miserably sick, I wanted to help. I gave her a glass of water. She took the glass and drank it…Noods didn't know that I had put some meds in it to help her pain. Well…..she got even worse than before. I helped her to her bed, and I went back to the Bago for the night. And the next thing I know, we're heading for the hospital. Well there you have it….I drugged her……" Murdoc sighed.

"**YOU WOT?" **2D slugged Murdoc in the nose so hard, it bled. Murdoc looked at the blood in shock.

"DIDN''T YA HEAR? I DRUGGED HER! I WAS DRUNK! AND WORRIED! I DIDN'T MEAN TA HURT HER! I DIDN'T KNOW WOT I WAS DOING!" Murdoc shouted. 2D threw Murdoc to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" 2D was about to step down on Murdoc, when Russel barged into the middle of the argument.

"BREAK IT UP! THIS IS A HOSPITAL! Let alone, Noodle's room! If she sees you fighting…..she'd be upset!" He pulled the enraged 2D back. Murdoc stood up.

"The dullard couldn't hurt me if he tried!" He wiped away some of the blood.

"YA WANNA BET?" 2D screamed, struggling to break free of Russel's grasp. Noodle's eyes opened slightly, but the three were to busy fighting to notice.

"Bring it on!" Murdoc hissed. 2D punched Murdoc another time.

"STOP!" a small scream came from the other side of the room. They all turned to see Noodle sitting up with her eyes closed tightly, holding her chest in pain. "Owww…."

"NOODLE GIRL!" 2D ran over to her bed. She opened her eyes, and looked painfully at 2D.

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE DONE?" Russel scolded.

"Noodle…..I-I'm sorry!" 2D cried and buried his head in his hands.

"Why?" Noodle coughed horribly and gazed back up at him.

"Cause……I could 'a stopped Muds from doin this to ya……" He sobbed and held her small hand.

"What did he do?"

Murdoc couldn't take it. Her innocence. And the constant guilt that nagged at Murdoc's soul, as if blaming him also. So he walked out. 2D automatically chased after him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND TELL HER WOT YOU DID TO 'ER!" 2D screamed as he dashed through the halls, knocking over several people as he ran. "

"Oh fuck off! YOU tell her I was drunk! And I don't need to apologize!" Murdoc pushed a doctor out of his way. The doctor fell to the ground. 2D quickly helped him up and continued to try and find the nearby Murdoc.

"YOU'LL TELL HER! AND YOU'LL APOLOGIZE!" 2D finally caught up to Murdoc.

"JUST GET LOST DULLARD!" People had begun to stare at Murdoc.

"GET BACK 'ERE!"

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID BRAT!" **Murdoc yelled at the top of his voice. Noodle could hear him from her room. Her hair covered her eyes as she cried heavily.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO! I WON'T!"

"YOU BETTER! All that girl ever did was care for you…..and all you did was…..THIS!" 2D pointed to Noodle's room. "If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in here! If it wasn't for you….she'd be happy right now!"

Without really thinking, Murdoc blurted out something that he **knew** was a lie.

"I really don't care! SHE'S A STUPID KID! AND SHE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE BUT HERSELF!" He knew that was the FARTHEST from the truth he could get. Noodle cringed as she heard Murdoc yell this.

"SHE CARES ABOUT YOU! Remember? She took care of you when you were hurt in that fight a while ago! She was the one who stayed up three nights straight, just to make sure YOU were okay! And if THAT ain't caring……then I don't know wot is……"

Noodle stood up and ran out of her room to where 2D and Murdoc are arguing. She held onto the wall to keep from falling over.

"I do care…." She coughed weakly and her small body trembled with pain.

"Noodle?" Murdoc stepped forward. Just then, Russel came running in.

"Noodle Girl!" he took her hand. "Noods, let's go…..if Muds wants to be a self-centered bastard…..let him….." he glared at Murdoc. "I hope you're happy."

Noodle pulled away from Russel's grip and took a few steps towards Murdoc.

"What did I do……?" with that she passed out and fell down.

"Noodle?" Murdoc quickly caught her.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID MURDOC? I told y'all to stop fighting! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Just shut up Russel!"

2D cut into the argument.

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" **They both turned to face him, neither of then realized just how loud 2D could yell when he wanted to. "Noodle's seriously hurt! Wot do we do?"

"Well Dullard……YOU STARTED THIS!" Murdoc shouted the guilt in 2D's face.

"I DID NOT! YOU DID! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRUGGED NOODS!"

"YOU KNOW WOT?" Murdoc let Noodle fall to the ground with a soft thud. "YOU SORT HER OUT!" After that, he headed out the door and down the alley.

"THAT JERK!" 2D started to run after Murdoc, but stopped as he felt a big hand on his shoulder.

"Forget that ass! Let's get Noodle back to her room."

2D picked Noodle up carefully and carried her to her room and set her down on the white bed.

"I'm gonna go find Muds!" He dashed in the direction Murdoc went.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"OY MURDOC! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" 2D called as he kicked a garbage can over. A scruffy hobo rolled out.

"That wasn't very nice!" the hobo scolded. Normally 2D would have helped him back up, but he was too mad, so he kept trudging angrily. Finally he spotted Murdoc walking a few feet ahead.

"What do you want!" he questioned frustratingly.

"You better say you're sorry ta Noods! She loves ya! And you don' give a damn!"

"Yeah right! And I'm NOT apologizing! Don't ya get it?"

"YOU BETTER SAY SORRY!" 2D whipped out the knife he always carried around in his pocket.

"I DON'T THINK SO! AND THREATENING ME WON'T MAKE ME SAY ANYTHING DIFFERENT!" Murdoc hissed, his eyes narrowing challengingly. 2D held the knife to Murdoc's neck.

"I think you'd better say sorry…." He growled.

"I think you'd better get out of my face!" Murdoc spat. 2D pressed the knife against Murdoc's flesh. Inside Murdoc was panicking, but the only sign of fear he showed was a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"…..do I have ta make myself clear to you Nicalls? You BETTER say sorry….AND tell her wot you did….." Murdoc gulped nervously.

"…..what ever….."

"Or I'm going to carve you out….." 2D pressed the knife down still harder on Murdoc's skin. Murdoc kicked 2D, knocking his back a bit. Now, knowing he wasn't vulnerable anymore, he began to yell again. He was so busy, he didn't notice the dark figure as it came.

"SHE'S JUST A GIRL!" Murdoc shouted.

"SHE'S NOT JUST A GIRL! I LOVE 'ER WITH ALL MY HEART! AND UNLESS YOU APOLOGIZE…….I'll…….I'll………."

"You'll wot?" Murdoc then noticed that 2D's eyes showed no emotion suddenly. And he seemed to jolt forward a bit suddenly. "YOU'LL WOT?" Just then, 2D fell face first, and standing where he once was, was one of Murdoc's friends…..holding a knife stained with the blood of 2D………


	9. It's a matter of life, death, AND CARROT

**Otay! HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! Sorry I didn't update for a while! PLEASE DON'T DEVOUR MY RASIN OF A BRAIN! I was a little depressed after seeing the El Manana video….sniffle. And I almost canceled my account…..but a little white light gave me hope! (Christmas light burns out) NU! MY HOPE! IT'S GONE! Oh well, little white light…..during your over lived lifetime(come on! Christmas was 3 Bloody months ago), you taught me a powerful lesson…..always eat your veggies….no matter how nasty they may be. (takes bite of carrot) Ewwwww…..On with tha fic! **

**Chapter 9!**

Murdoc stared in horror at 2D. A pool of crimson red surrounded his thin body, and more blood came from the wound in his back. Murdoc slowly looked up to see who had done this to 2D and he immediately returned to his pretending not to care self as he recognized the person. An old pal from high school that went by the name Crash.

"Hey Muds! Was this guy bothering you?" Crash questioned, wiping his knife on a rag. Murdoc got up slowly.

"Yeah." He replied calmly.

"So where you been Man? I haven't seen ya in ages!" he asked Murdoc.

"Just messin around really." Murdoc dusted himself off a bit. He turned as he heard a small noise of pain come from 2D. Crash kicked 2D aside crudely.

"And who's that wanker?" he nodded in 2D's direction.

"No one important….." Murdoc mumbled, staring at his injured band mate.

"Uhhhuhhh? What the hell is he so ticked off about, or is that not for me ta know?"

"Just don't ask." Murdoc muttered. "Let's just get out of here."

"Let's go." Crash stomped down on 2D's stomach. He coughed up a heavy amount of blood and looked up at Murdoc pleadingly.

"Mur-Murdoc…." He than preceded in coughing up some more blood.

Crash stepped down on 2D's frail body one last time, and then ran off. 2D held his stomach with one arm and reached the other towards Murdoc.

"…….elp….me……" he pleaded. Murdoc stared into his onyx eyes, hesitated, and ran off. Leaving 2D on the cold ground to die.

In the hospital, Noodle sat up in her bed. She looked around and thought for a while of what was going on. Then it occurred to her. 2D had gone out to find Murdoc at least an hour ago, and he still wasn't back. She stood up and tried to ignore the burning pain in her chest. Russel was in the bathroom, so it was easy for the young Japanese woman to sneak out of the hospital doors. She dashed into the darkened alley. Lying on the ground, completely surrounded in a pile of his blood, was 2D.

"2D?" Noodle cried and ran up beside him. She knelt down and lifted his head carefully. His eyes were closed, and he looked as if he was………dead……. "2D-sanuma?"

"…..Noo-dle…." 2D opened his eyes slightly, but soon closed them as he let out a horrible cough and more blood came.

"2D-san, don't talk," Noodle whispered. She placed both of her hands on his face and looked into his onyx eyes. Noodle was completely lost in him. Her trance was ending when 2D reached up and grasped one of her hands. He pulled that hand away and held it in his. They both turned as they heard booming foot steps. Russel ran down the alley. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"'D?" he panted, and walked up beside him and Noodle. 2D suddenly sat up and began to cough terribly. Noodle could see where he was stabbed. The gash was huge and blood was practically pouring out of it. He soon stopped coughing and fell back. Noodle propped him against her knees and held his head his head in her arms. She stroked his hair silently and cried as her uncertainty that he would live grew. 2D gazed into her emerald eyes again and smiled slightly.

"Noodle……?" he whispered. She gulped back her tears and whimpered.

"Y-yes?" Noodle questioned, trying not to let her sobs stop her from hearing what may be 2D's last words.

"A few days ago……I bought you something……." 2D stopped to cough up more blood, then continued the best he could. "I-I would've given it to ya sooner…….but I was too worried to remember…..It's in my jacket pocket, in the box………" Noodle stared at him questioningly. "……get it….."

Noodle did as she was told and reached into 2D's blood soaked jacket's pocket. She pulled out a small black box and stared at it. It couldn't possibly be what she thought it it?

"…….open it……." 2D coughed weakly in his throat.

"okay." Noodle whispered, she opened the box slowly. Inside was the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen. It caught the little amount of light in the alley and shined it back in beautiful dim rays. She was lost in its beauty, but quickly paid attention as she heard 2D ask her the question that he had asked her in her wildest fantasies. The question that she had always dreamt of hearing his heavily accented voice ask.

"Noodle…..would you……marry me?"

**OH MY GAWD! SQUEEEEEEE OF DELITE! OH MY GAWD! YAY! I will update after I get the number of reviews I am secretly thinking of……hehehe……pure evil! Well people, that's all for now! Bye! And please, for the sake of 2D who is currently DYING in this fic, REVIEW! **


	10. Silence Of The Poes,tehehe

**Okay…..warning, if you don't like blood…..you might need ta get used to it. Cuz it's pumping inside of you right now…..in and out. In and out. **

**SQUEEEEEEEEE! I AM PLEASED! So many reviews! I FEEL SO WUVVED! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yes….after being threatened to be killed by that traitor of a chimp that normally types me fics….(glares at chimp) **

**Chimp: (holds up pitchfork) "Ooooh!" **

**AHHH! I'm scared of monkeys! Anywho! I decided to be a good wittle idiot and-**

**Chapter 10**

Noodle stared at the ring in shock, she couldn't speak. It was so beautiful, and the offer…..it was the answer to her dreams.

"I-I can understand if you don't want to……I mean, I won't be of-" Noodle silenced 2D by pulling him close to her and lifting his soul with the most loving kiss his lips had ever felt. 2D closed his eyes, and enjoyed the moment. Soon he was forced to pull away. Noodle stared at him questioningly. 2D's thin shoulders began to shake violently as he coughed more blood onto his trembling hand.

"2D!" Noodle gasped. 2D was still coughing, and more of his dark red blood came with each one. Soon 2D's coughing seized and he leaned back against Noodle. Noodle stroked his hair silently. "We need to get you to the hospital." she whispered. 2D closed his eyes tightly.

"Yeah." He mumbled then became completely silent and still.

"2D?" Noodle shook him slightly.

Russel stepped forward. Noodle had forgotten he was even there at all. She looked up at him with tears in her Asian eyes. He pulled her away from 2D.

"Come on baby girl…I…..think he may be…." Russel stared down at 2D's motionless figure lying on the ground, blood surrounding him. Noodle pulled away from Russel.

"No Russel-san!" she cried and knelt down beside 2D. She stroked his hair and silent tears made their way down her face. "I love him! I-I'm not ready for him to die! And I never will be!" she sobbed and buried her face in his hair as she cried harder.

"Noodle…..he's…..gone……" Russel placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. "It's too late….let's go."

"NO! IT'S NOT TOO LATE!" Noodle shouted, making Russel jump slightly. He decided he would at least take 2D to the hospital, so Noodle wouldn't think it was all his fault.

"Well…..let's go then…" he murmured and lifted 2D up carefully. 2D's frail body fell limply. Russel shuddered. "Noodle, can you walk?" Noodle nodded and held onto the wall for support. "Here Noods." Russel carefully lifted her in his arms the best he could. Noodle held tightly onto the small box containing the ring. Russel smiled. "He really loves ya."

"Yep….." she looked over at 2D and took his hand in hers. "He really does……" everything faded as she closed her eyes and slipped away into unconsciousness.

**-Five Hours Later-**

2D was asleep on one of the beds. Noodle held onto his hand and rested her head on 2D's stomach. His soft breathing would cause his stomach to move slowly. A nurse entered the room. Her high heels clicked on the hospital's pearl white tiles. She slowly approached the bed.

"He'll be fine….you can leave him now."

Noodle shook her head slightly.

"I'm fine here." Noodle whispered, still holding 2D's hand in hers.

"Alright. Can I get you anything?" the nurse offered.

"I have everything I need here…." Noodle mumbled and closed her eyes.

"You really should get some rest…you were out not to long ago. And all this can't be good for your baby." The nurse informed her. Noodle merely nodded and continued to hold 2D's hand. The nurse finally exited the room. Since Russel was talking on the phone in the lobby, so Noodle was finally alone with 2D. She was almost crying at the sight of 2D looking so….dead. The only thing that told her he was alive was the assuring steady beep of the heart monitor. Noodle let go of his hand finally to wipe away a cold tear that had made its way from her eyes. A sudden movement made Noodle look up.

"2D!" Noodle sat up and placed both her hands on his face. 2D's eyes opened a bit. Noodle smiled slightly.

"W-where am I!" 2D questioned as he looked around the room in alarm.

"We're in a hospital." Noodle moved her hands down his face. "It's okay….." 2D suddenly clenched his fists tightly.

"Where's Murdoc?" 2D tried to stand up, but failed. Noodle grabbed his hand.

"Don't move…." She whispered.

"I-I'm gonna kill 'im!" 2D yelled and stood up completely. Noodle embraced him tightly and began to cry again.

"Please don't go…." She pleaded. 2D sighed deeply and sat back down on the bed.

"Where's Muds?" he asked. Noodle shrugged her shoulders and hugged him again. When she pulled away, she took his hand in hers again. 2D now noticed she was wearing the ring. "Noodle…..are you goin ta say…..yes?" Noodle pulled him forward and kissed him.

"Of course I'm saying yes." She smiled and he did the same.

"Noodle…..I need ta find Muds." 2D sighed.

"Why?" Noodle questioned, slightly worried and angry at the same time.

"I need ta talk to 'im." 2D got up and took a few steps forward. Noodle grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Not now! He'll come back!" she cried. "Don't leave me……you need rest. I'll stay with you."

"I'd love to rest….but I can't." 2D took a step towards the door, only to be pulled back again.

"Please?" Noodle looked into his dark eyes. 2D was about to say something, but stopped when he heard the door open. Russel walked in, his face bearing an expression of exasperation.

"I was on the phone with Muds….." he announced. 2D, still holding Noodle's hand in his, clenched the other fist as the very mention of his name. Noodle stroked his hair to calm him down. "He said he's gonna be back in a while…..and to make sure 'D leaves him alone…." Russel turned and headed for the door. "So you should follow his orders." He exited the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Noodle felt 2D's grip on her hand tighten.

"What's wrong 2D-sanuma?" Noodle questioned worriedly.

"….nothin…." 2D sighed as he sat down on the bed. Noodle took her seat next to him.

"Please tell me." She whispered. 2D glanced at Noodle's slightly swollen stomach and sighed.

"Noods…..I don't want 'im ta 'urt ya….." 2D wrapped one arm around Noodle's waist and placed his hand on her stomach. Noodle glanced down at his hand, then back up at him.

"W-what do you mean? M-Murdoc….wouldn't hurt me." Noodle said in a nervous voice. 2D rubbed her stomach slowly and sighed again.

"I mean….he was so mad at ya. Like it was all your fault." He pulled her closer to him. Noodle placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"He just hates me…." She mumbled.

"You know that isn't true luv….he really likes ya….."

"No he doesn't!" tears began to form again in her eyes. "I-I care, but he doesn't! I even stayed up for those three long nights to watch after him after that fight a while ago….he didn't care….he told me to get out of his damn Winnebago! And he could take care of himself!" Noodle sobbed angrily. "Why do I even bother…?" she muttered and buried her face into him "I hate him….." 2D knew she didn't entirely think this. Noodle's pregnancy had really caused her emotions to make her say some things she didn't really mean. They also had caused her to get tired a bit more easily, 2D realized this as Noodle yawned sleepily and then drifted off into dreams. He rubbed her stomach lovingly and whispered one last thing before he stood up.

"He cares Noodle….I know he does."

**(sorry…just reread the last few lines….they're cute!)**

**Did you read 'um again? I hope you did! Now…on wif da fic! **

**-About Three Minutes Later- **

2D had clearly dishonored Noodle's wishes. He was now back in the alley, kicking over a garbage can if it got in his way, and cursing under his breath.

"I'm gonna kill tha' bastard."

Finally after a while, he found Murdoc standing in the exact spot where 2D himself had been stabbed. The blood was still spattered all over, and it let off a strange odor. Murdoc was staring into the crimson as if lost in a regretful trance.

"I never should 've left…." Murdoc whispered, still unaware that 2D was not only alive, but standing right in front of him. He finally glanced up. At first he was happy to see 2D, but soon his expression changed as he realized that the 2D was clearly mad.

"MURDOC!" 2D shouted and stepped forward.

"Wot-!" Murdoc didn't dare add any barb to that like Dullard or Face-ache. 2D cringed in pain.

"Y-YOU BETTER, YOU BETTER-"he held onto the wall to keep his balance. Murdoc stared at 2D confusedly.

"Wot tha' hell's wrong with you?" Murdoc yelled. 2D closed his eyes tightly in pain.

**-Meanwhile In The Hospital-**

Noodle shot bolt upright as she realized that 2D had left and he had been gone a while. She stood up and grabbed her jacket up from the bed. Noodle pulled it on quickly and zipped it up. She dashed for the door, but was suddenly pulled back by a heavy hand. She spun around to see Russel.

"Noodle…..rest." Russel demanded as he pointed a finger at the bed. Noodle thought for a while and grasped the first excuse that came to her mind.

"Uh…..One minute Russel, I just need the toilet. I'll be back soon." She lied.

"Okay….." Russel let go of her shoulder. Noodle walked to the door calmly, opened it stepped out, and closed it. As soon as she was sure she was out of Russel's sight, she ran down the hall. Halfway to the exit, she spotted a window and immediately stopped as she realized what was happening outside. 2D was holding himself up with his last bit of energy and in front of him stood……Murdoc. He had done this to 2D! Noodle felt a wave of pure hatred towards Murdoc wash over her. She jolted forward and slammed the door open. Noodle was about to run to 2D's aid, but all of a sudden a muscular arm grabbed around her waist and jerked her back, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise. Her scream was muffled as a large, grubby, hand was placed firmly over her mouth. Crash pulled her back and slammed her into the brick.

"YOU GET OFF OF HER!" 2D shouted and tried to stagger forward, but fell back into the wall in pain. Crash pulled a syringe and jabbed it into Noodle's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she swayed slightly as Crash let go of her.

"NOODLE!" shouted Murdoc's scratchy voice. 2D finally managed to run to and catch Noodle as she lurched forward. He held her close as she coughed and her face became pale. The only sound that could be heard was Crash's hollow laughter that rang through the dark alleyway tormentingly and Noodle's pain filled coughs.

"You bastard! How could you do this?" 2D sobbed, his tears falling onto Noodle's pale skin. Crash didn't respond, but instead continued to laugh evilly. He was cut short by a sudden tremendous jab of pain in his back. His eyes seemed to fall back, revealing white, and his entire body shook before falling with a thud. His crimson blood spilled out, leaving a dark red puddle around him. A knife stuck out of his back and soon its handle was grasped by Murdoc as he stepped forward. Crash could only stare in disbelief as his once friend pulled the knife across his lower back; leaving only more blood to trickle out and onto the ground.

"You like that? You like that? YOU LIKE THAT?" Murdoc questioned repeatedly and angrily. "Well that's what you put my friend through." Murdoc hissed as he continued to slowly drag the blade down.

"I-I thought we were friends Muds?" Crash asked, his pain causing his voice to fade slightly. Murdoc reached forward again and pulled the knife out.

"We are." He said sternly as he turned away, leaving Crash to die.

**Oh my Gawd…..that was so morbid…..squeee? No squeeee? Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and I wanted to tell you guys that pretty soon I will be deleting some old fics. The only ones that will be saved are Blah,Blah,Blah, this one, Kidgood Inc., and my Xmas song fics. Well…..that's all! - Bye! **


	11. THE FRIGGIN LONGEST CHAP I'VE EVER DONE!

**HOWDY PEOPLE! I'm back with my brand new chappie! YAY! You guys have done an AWESOME job of reviewing! SQUEEE! It makes me proud of myself! THANKS! YAYAYAY! Yeah…..Sorry it took so long to update…..I had to sell the monkey to some person cuz he kinda had rabies….. (Twitch) So…..ON WIF LIFE!**

**Chapter 11.**

Murdoc ran over to Noodle and 2D. Noodle's eyes were open, but just barely. 2D gazed down at her.

"Noodle?" Murdoc threw the bloodstained knife aside and it landed with a clatter. He dashed up beside them, only to be pushed away. "Wot tha?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Noodle screamed. Murdoc stared questioningly at her. "Y-you hurt 2D!" Noodle continued.

"No I-" Murdoc's sentence was cut off by her.

"JUST GET AWAY YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET AWAY!" Noodle struggled to get out of 2D's grasp so she could kick Murdoc, but 2D held down onto her shoulders tightly.

"Noodle! I just want ta help you."

2D looked up at the Satanist sympathetically.

"I got 'er Muds…..you can leave." 2D sighed.

"You sure? I don't want anythin' ta happen to her or tha kid." 2D nodded and Murdoc stood up, then he slowly turned and walked away and out of sight. 2D began to lift Noodle carefully, suddenly she began to cough hysterically and her already pale face got even whiter. With one last glance at Crash's motionless corpse, 2D picked Noodle up and ran into the hospital. He hurriedly kicked the large double doors open, since Noodle was in his arms, and sprinted to the receptionist's desk. 2D slammed into the counter and ignored the horrible pain this caused him. The receptionist jumped slightly at 2D's sudden entrance.

"….hi…?"

"TAKE HER! QUICK!" 2D shouted. She obeyed and grabbed Noodle just before 2D collapsed to the ground.

"DOCTOR!" the receptionist cried. Two doctors ran in from another room.

"What's going on Jenna?" asked one, as he stared from Noodle to 2D quickly. The other doctor grasped 2D's thin shoulders and hoisted him up easily.

"Save….the girl," 2D's voice shaking because of the pain. A splotch of red blood was now forming on the back of his shirt. The stitches had probably come undone.

"What happened?" the receptionist questioned.

"S-syringe." 2D stuttered, a doctor still holding him up the best he could since the doctor was much shorter.

"She was drugged?" she questioned.

"A guy named Crash did this! JUST SAVE HER!" 2D shouted, causing the three to jump. 2D's horrible coughing returned as he shook weakly. The receptionist ran to an unoccupied room with Noodle in her arms.

"It's time we got you some help…." The doctor holding 2D up said. 2D broke away from him and stood up himself.

"I'm okay! SAVE THE GIRL!" 2D yelled, suddenly turning away to cough once more, and when he stopped, he stared at his blood-soaked hand. He leaned against the wall in agony and slowly slid down.

"Nurse? Some help please!" the doctor called. A nurse ran out into the lobby. As soon as she spotted 2D, she helped him up.

"You need medical attention now!" she informed him. 2D pushed her away quickly.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING UNTIL I KNOW SHE'S OKAY!" he snapped.

"She'll be fine. But she won't be if you're not!"

"SHE'LL BE FINE IF YOU TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!"

The nurse pulled forward a nearby wheelchair and shoved it into the back of 2D's long legs, causing him to fall into it and sit.

"Look, if you don't do something now, you're going to die! And then that girl will do the same to herself! Now let us help you!" the nurse pleaded as she began to push the chair by its medal bars. 2D coughed awfully.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE!" 2D hollered as he tried to get up, but stopped when a sharp needle pierced his shoulder and some blue liquid was shot into him. He swayed a bit, and his eyes drooped closed. "She'll…..be……fine……." 2D mumbled, and then passed out. The nurse sighed in relief and handed the doctor the needle.

"Now we can help him!" she sighed, and pushed 2D into the room where Noodle was and she and the doctors could sort him out.

**-One Hour Later-**

Russel sat outside Noodle and 2D's room on a chair that was obviously too small for the bulky New Yorker. He shifted uneasily and glanced at the clock again. The hands on the clock moved slowly as if taunting him. Suddenly, it completely froze. Russel raised one thick eyebrow questioningly. After a good, long five seconds, the clock hand continued its pointless journey around the stupid circle. Russel sighed.

"Dumb clocks…." He mumbled under a heavy breath. He looked around for a bit, and when he confirmed that no one was in the area, he quickly scratched his arse. Then returned to sitting promptly in the chair. He was now growing bored after a LONG time of sitting and staring around. Russel sighed heavily and was muttering on and on to himself about how much he despised hospitals, when he heard someone walk up in front of him. Russ glanced up and, as soon as he saw the doctor, he nearly jumped out of the chair.

"How are they?" Russel questioned. The doctor stared awkwardly at him for a while, and then smiled.

"They're doing great!" he announced. "In fact, they'll be able to go home in a few hours. But they'll have to rest…..and that girl might need an ultrasound, to make sure that her kid is okay."

"So, they're alright?" The doctor nodded and Russel sighed in relief. "Good. Have you seen that black haired guy anywhere?" The doctor's smile faded a bit as he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no." he answered, "But remember to talk to Dr. Hasselhoff in an hour or two." He reminded, and then walked off down the hall.

"Just when you need um…..they leave!" Russel mumbled as he stood up. And then he paused. "Wait a second, Hasselhoff? David Hasselhoff?"

Russel turned the knob to 2D and Noodle's room and silently entered. Noodle was lying on a bed, probably asleep. Her skin was paler then usual, and many wires were attached to her small body. She breathed calmly and softly, and occasionally would murmur something Russel couldn't understand, probably in Japanese. 2D was also sleeping on a bed a few feet away. A thick tan bandage wrapped around his waist, to prevent any more horrible bleeding from the stab. It really felt horrible for Russel to see his friends in this condition. He kneeled down beside Noodle's bed. Noodle opened one eye sleepily. Russel smiled slightly. Noodle smiled back tiredly.

"Hallo Russel-san." She whispered, and stiffened a yawn. Noodle began to sit up in her bed, but immediately regretted moving as a sharp pain filled the lower half of her body. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore it. Russel placed a hand on her shoulder and carefully lowered her, so she was lying again. She thanked him silently and wrapped one arm over her stomach. Noodle could feel the baby's small amount of movement in her stomach and smiled as she relaxed a bit. "So when can we go home Russel-san?" she questioned, her arm still over her stomach.

"In a few hours, but you need an ultrasound done first. They need to make sure that the kid's alright."

Noodle shifted in discomfort. "I only wish the baby would stop moving so much."

Russel smiled and smoothed her hair. Noodle closed her eyes again and leaned farther back on the bed. The many pillows that propped her up were causing her back to hurt from stiffness. She carefully scooted down a little, so her head was now resting on the pillows instead. Finally, once she was comfortable again, she sighed deeply and opened her eyes to glance at 2D. He was still either asleep, or unconscious from the medication.

"Could you please check on 2D for me?" Noodle asked, and before Russel could even reply, she was fast asleep.

"Sure baby-girl." Russel whispered, he then kissed her on the head softly and stood up. As silently as he could, he walked over to the bed where 2D slept. "D?" he shook 2D's frail shoulder lightly. "Man, you awake?" 2D simply snorted in his deep sleep and turned over.

"Yeah, that's my dog. 'E does tricks. 'E cun walk tha high wire. G 'un Rex, show um. Maybe now I cun win tha 'oney smoked 'am." 2D mumbled, obviously caught up in a dream apparently about a trick doing dog….and winning a honey smoked ham? Russel laughed almost out loud, and then remembered that Noodle was sleeping a few feet away, so he quietly snickered under his breath. 2D bolted upright in his bed suddenly, causing Russ to jump. "Wha' 'appened!" 2D scanned the room, his breathing quick. Russel chuckled slightly.

"Man, we're in the hospital." He replied, still laughing. 2D's spiky blue hair was sticking out in all directions. He slowly calmed down and lied back onto the bed. He never thought his back could hurt so much. Noodle must've heard 2D, because she briskly sprang up out of her bed, and embraced him.

"Oh 2D-san! I was so worried!" she cried as she smothered the clueless zombie-like man in kisses, half of which he returned. "I…love….you!" Noodle said between kisses. She stopped after about two minutes and instead sat down beside him on the bed.

"Awwww luv, ya know I would've never left ya!" 2D laughed as Noodle buried her head in his chest and hugged him. He was sitting upright with his back propped up on three fluffy pillows. They stayed like that for a while. Noodle nuzzled close to him with her tearstained face against the side of 2D's neck, his hand moving slowly on her back as she sobbed a bit in joy.

"I love you so much." Noodle whimpered. 2D had heard her say those words to him quite often in the last few months and each time, they made him smile.

"I know." He whispered and continued to comfort her. "I'm here alright." Noodle nodded and sniffled a bit. She pulled away to wipe a tear that had fallen down her cheek, and then stared into 2D's onyx eyes once again. The silence of the room was broken by a squeaky door opening. 2D, Noodle, and Russel turned to see Murdoc standing in the doorway. His clothes tattered a bit and his right eye had a bit of a purple bruise rimmed around it. Noodle immediately rose from 2D's bed and ran to Murdoc. Murdoc was surprised by the fact that she didn't totally murder him from the way she blamed him earlier, but she hugged him.

"Murdoc-san! I am so sorry!" Noodle cried. Murdoc patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Uhhhh…."  
"I-I realize that it wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who hurt 2D…..I am sorry for accusing you." Murdoc would have normally said some kind of barb, but instead decided to go along with her apology.

"I don't blame you. You weren't there, and didn't know," he smiled the best he could since all this niceness was kind of new to him. Noodle reached up and wiped off some of the dried blood on his face. Murdoc winced a bit in pain.

"What happened?" Noodle questioned in a concerned tone. Murdoc automatically changed the subject.

"How are ya feelin Dullard?" Murdoc asked. As if he really gave a flip! Anything to get them on another topic then his current condition.

"Fine." 2D replied quickly.

"How about you, lov?" he looked down at Noodle. She stared at him oddly for a while.

"Great." Noodle muttered taking a seat on her bed.

"Good." Murdoc sat down on one of the many chairs that were scattered around the tiny room. Noodle sighed quietly.

"When is that ultrasound going to be?" she questioned. Her boredom telling her that she might as well just ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," Russel mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Uhhhh…..they said in an hour or two. And that was a while ago….so I guess, whenever you're ready." Russel looked over at her. Noodle smiled and stood up.  
"I guess, now." She kissed 2D. "You might want to rest 2D. It might be best if you do." 2D gazed up at her.

"I'm alright." He began stand up slowly.

"…..fine…." she sighed, then took his hand in hers and helped 2D up.

"Thanks luv." He smiled sweetly. Noodle faked a smile and led 2D to the door.

"You ready Russel-san?" Noodle questioned. Russel was seated on a chair, showing no signs of getting up any time soon. His eyes were shut, and he was most likely asleep. "Uhhhh……Russ?" Noodle walked over to him. Russel opened his eyes quickly.

"Huh!" He snapped awake. Noodle smiled slightly.

"You just rest here. I can see that you are tired." Noodle turned and returned back to standing next to 2D. 2D kissed her lightly on the cheek and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lus' go" he opened the door and they stepped out. In the hallway, 2D looked around confusedly. "Uhhhh…..which doctor do we see? And which way do we go?" 2D asked and faced Noodle. Noodle frowned a bit.

"I have no clue…" she turned and opened the door to her room again. Russel was fast asleep again, and Murdoc was caught up in a magazine. He looked up at her. "Murdoc, do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?" Murdoc shook his head and returned to reading the magazine. Noodle looked back at 2D with a 'what do we do now?' type stare. He shrugged his thin shoulder and mouthed 'I 'ave no clue.'

"Go to the front desk and ask." Murdoc mumbled, still looking down at the magazine.

"Which way's that?" 2D questioned. Murdoc sighed.

"I don' know Dullard!" He shouted. Noodle glared at him.

"You could be less of a jerk you know." She muttered. Murdoc looked up at her, then back at the magazine.

"You're so lucky I feel sorry for you right now…." He scoffed. The corner of Noodle's eye twitched in irritation.

"And what do you suppose you COULD do if you tried?" She snapped. Murdoc's thoughts were of what harm he could bring to the small pregnant nineteen year old girl standing before him. Both of them knew that Murdoc could easily hurt, let alone KILL a person if he wanted to, and they both realized that Noodle's martial arts skills had gotten a bit rusty in the last two years or so. Murdoc gritted his yellow teeth in frustration. The one thing he HATED was when people questioned him.

"Jus' go." He sighed. Noodle grabbed 2D's hand tightly.

"Luv you're 'urtin my ha-" Noodle pulled him behind her as she exited the room angrily. 2D, not having much of a choice, followed her quickly and without a word. They soon found a doctor standing beside a drink machine and Noodle stopped walking.

"Excuse me; do you know where I could get an ultrasound done?" Noodle questioned. This would normally be quite an odd question, but you could clearly tell Noodle was pregnant by now. Her stomach was swollen to be almost double her normal size and you could tell she was in a bit of pain by her constant uncomfortable movements or she'd close her eyes suddenly then open them after a second or two. The doctor smiled kindly.

"I'm Dr. Hasselhoff. I'm in charge of the machine," he stuck out his right hand and Noodle shook it. 2D stared at the man confusedly.

"Hasselhoff? David Hasselhoff? Aren't you supposed ta be an actor?" 2D questioned. The doctor's smile faded a bit.

"Times have changed my friend. Times have changed." He mumbled and seemed to trail off a bit in thought. 2D stared awkwardly at him for a while…..

"…..okay….."

"erm…….well, how does the ultrasound work?" Noodle asked, breaking the very awkward silence. The doctor smiled again.

"Well it's really simple. Follow me." He said, stepping off into another room. Noodle followed the doctor and 2D followed her silently. When they entered the room, the doctor was holding a clipboard in his left hand, with the other, he pointed to a bed. "Just take your seat over there." He said kindly. Noodle sat down on the bed as ordered. 2D took a seat on one of the nearby chairs. Dr. Hasselhoff (heehee) walked up beside Noodle.

"Now, this may seem odd, but I have to smear some of this-" he held up a container "on your stomach. So, would you please lift up your shirt a bit?" He scribbled something onto the clipboard.

"Okay." Noodle lifted her shirt up the necessary length.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

The doctor read off the clipboard, then looked up from behind his glasses.

"Okay, what would be your first and last name?" He questioned.

"My name is Noodle, and…well….my second name is……Tusspot," Noodle smiled at 2D, he smiled back. Dr. Hasselhoff wrote her name on a dotted line on the paper.

"And is it known who the father of the child is?"

"2D Tusspot," Noodle pointed at 2D who was sitting nearby, "Him basically." The doctor raised a thick eyebrow questioningly.

"2-"

"My real name's Stuart. Stuart Tusspot."

Dr. Hasselhoff nodded conformingly and wrote down 2D's name.

"And, you two are married, correct?" the doctor looked over at Noodle, then at 2D.

"soon…." Noodle muttered, admiring the diamond ring that shone beautifully.

"Are you engaged?" he asked.

"Yep," Noodle answer, giving 2D a quick smile.

"Well congratulations," the doctor looked over at 2D. "Mr. Tusspot, you are a very lucky man. Noodle is very polite."  
"I know." 2D replied. Noodle blushed like mad.

"Well," the doctor pulled on a rubber glove, "Let's see how that baby is doing," he picked a small clean rag. "It may be a little cold at first." He then dabbed some clear gel onto the rag, and then dabbed the rag on Noodle's stomach. She giggled slightly.

"Sorry……it's a bit cold, and is tickling me…" she said, and blushed again. Dr. Hasselhoff smiled, and then picked up a small microphone-looking thing. He placed it on Noodle's stomach after pressing a few buttons on a nearby machine.

"And how many months ago did you find out?" he asked.

"Ummm…..about four," Noodle answered after a while of thought. "But I am in the….fifth month already." The doctor nodded and moved the microphone like object around on Noodle's stomach and pressed a few buttons.

"Well, if you look up there, you can see your child," he finally announced as he pointed up at a screen. Noodle looked up and immediately beamed happily.

"Look 2D, it's our baby," Noodle said, pointing amazedly at the small television sized screen. 2D had never seen her so happy. Seeing her so cheerful made him grin also.

"Well, that's your child. And, by the looks of it, I'd say it's a boy." The doctor informed them. Tears of joy fell from Noodle's eyes. 2D stood up and sat beside her. The two were so relieved to see that after all this, the kid was okay. The doctor once again wrote on the clipboard.

"Could I get your signatures here?" he held it out to Noodle. Noodle blinked back her joyful tears and took the clipboard. She signed her name, and handed it to 2D. He signed his name also and gave it to the doctor.

"Well, let me see how your child is growing so far, and then you two can leave."

"Okay." Noodle whispered. The doctor walked over to a desk and picked up a tape measurer. He stood in front of the screen and measured a few things, such as the baby's arms and legs. Then, after a while, he went over to the computer and typed on the keyboard. Noodle stared at the ultrasound screen in a loving way. She placed a finger carefully on the screen as if the baby was there and she never wanted to let him leave her. But, at last, the time came, and the screen went black as the doctor turned the machine off and removed the microphone-like thing from Noodle's stomach. Noodle hugged 2D tightly. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair. The only noise in the room was the hum of the printer as it printed up the baby's condition.

"I'm so 'appy. I get ta be a daddy." 2D whispered.

"I know….and you'll be the perfect dad."  
**AWWWWWWWW! A CUTE ENDING FOR THE CHAPPIE! Awwww…..well…..I decided ta give you a break! No cliffies! YAY! The drama session is over! For now……he,he,he…..Well, I'll update in a while! Sorry this chap was so long! lol, I didn't mean for it to be! I just started typing it and was like OMFG! I need to put more! So I did….And here is a seven page chap! YAY! Well…..bye! For now…..and yes, Noodle is in her fifth month……or so they think! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Combo of Cute, Funneh, and Sickness

**Ahhh, childhood. The days of juice boxes, Veggie Tales, and playgrounds. Why must those days be deprived from us as time ticks by? Whoa….too serious of an author's note….CRAB CAKES! BAH! **

**Little elves, **

**-Chapter 12(s?)-  
**

The doctor was reading over the results from the ultrasound. He looked up from the clipboard he was holding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tusspot, here are the results." He handed Noodle the paper and 2D looked over her shoulder to see it. "I think you'll be very satisfied to find that the child is growing perfectly and Mrs. Tusspot, you are doing great! And also, it turns out, Mrs. Tusspot, you've been pregnant for six months, not five. Be expecting the child to be here less then two months from now." He smiled broadly at the couple. Noodle was clearly thrilled about the news, same with 2D. Noodle would be a mother soon, and 2D would be a dad. It was great that they now knew they only had to wait a little while longer until the big day. "Well, you can get that off." Dr. Hasselhoff handed Noodle a clean rag. Noodle thanked him silently and wiped the cold, clear gel off of her stomach from the ultrasound. When she was done, he took the rag and placed it into a nearby sink. Noodle adjusted her shirt so it was covering her swollen stomach again. "Just one thing before you leave." The doctor handed her a pill case. "Just take one of those every morning." He pointed to the pill bottle. "Swallow it down with some water. Now, you take care, and rest for the next few weeks, okay." He helped Noodle up. "You might want to ask the receptionist if it's okay to leave. From your husband's current condition, I say it'd be a bit safer if you got him checked on again." Noodle nodded.

"Thank you so much, doctor." Noodle chimed as she opened the door and stepped out of the room, 2D walking behind her. As soon as Noodle shut the door, she embraced 2D. "This is so great 2D!" she piped. 2D wrapped his arms around her and they both pulled into an affectionate kiss. After a while, Noodle pulled away. 2D smiled and kissed her again, this time just a peck on the cheek. "Well, 2D. You heard the doctor. We have to get you ensure that you're okay." Noodle reminded him. 2D's smile faded slightly.

"Oh yeah…." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's go find Murdoc and Russel-san. Which room are they in again?" Noodle questioned. 2D thought for a while.

"Uhhh…..hold on." He took Noodle's hand they walked to a room. "I think this one." He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door. Inside the room, an old withered up crone was getting a sponge bath.

"SHUT THE DOOR GOD DAMNIT!"

"AAAAH!" 2D slammed the door just in time for a sopping wet sponge to hit it instead of thwacking him square in the head. "Uhhh…..wrong door." 2D laughed nervously and looked at the door next to the one they had just unfortunately opened. He closed his eyes, slowly turned the brass knob, then pushed the door open. 2D stepped inside the musty hospital room with his eyes still closed as tight as he could manage. Noodle, still grasping 2D's left hand, peeked into the room to see if it was the right one.

"Wot tha 'ell are you doing face-ache?" Murdoc growled as 2D stood in the room with his eyes shut. 2D opened his eyes slowly.

"YAY! No sponge bathing old ladies!" 2D cheered as he realized they had entered the right room this time.

"Well wot did you think?" Murdoc growled.

"Wull in tha room next door there was a naked old lady and she was-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Murdoc interrupted. "Please, Dullard. Keep your personal experiences to yourself! And you have Noodle, for tha love of sweet Satan!"

2D sighed deeply in irritation.

"Well, Murdoc-san….the doctor said we can leave this forsaken place soon…he said it would be best if we got 2D-san checked up on again before we left though." Noodle stepped in front of 2D as she said his name. Although disappointed at the fact that Noodle had remembered, 2D smiled at Noodle and placed his arm over around her waist and his hand on her stomach. Murdoc mumbled ineligibly under his breath.

"Dullard, do you WANT a medical before we leave?" Murdoc questioned, trying to make his tone hide his frustration.

"Uhhhh….no, But if it'll make Noodle happy I-"

"See, look. Tha Dullard's FINE. A little brain damaged, but that was all caused before I even met 'im." Murdoc stepped behind 2D and Noodle turned around. Murdoc whacked 2D on the back in a 'supposed to be friendly' kind of way. However, he didn't intend to hit him right on the place where he had been stabbed earlier. 2D cried out in pain and fell forward completely and landed with his head right on Noodle's breast. And the thing was, she had been wearing a small pink tank-top. Noodle gasped in shock and blushed like mad. 2D immediately pulled his head from Noodle's chest.

"Noodle I am SO SOR-"

Noodle silenced him by laughing a bit.

"2D-san, it's okay. We're engaged. If it was someone else, I'd murder them. But not you." She kissed him lightly. It was now 2D who blushed a bit.

"sorry…" 2D mumbled. Murdoc heaved a deep sigh.

"…Dullard."

"Now, about 'D's health check, cause Muds, he needs one. I don't mean that in an insulting way, but we really should get him checked on." Russel pointed out. Murdoc snarled under his breath.

"Fine, fine, FINE! We'll get tha Dullard checked on." Murdoc finally growled in defeat and hauled 2D out the door by the arms. Noodle worriedly followed the two. Russel sighed and quickly tailed behind the three, sulking despondently.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

2D was changing the room that the doctor had made him go in to change into the supposedly medically fit clothes. The doctor had spent a while explaining to 2D about why she was making him change into it. Following a few minutes of slight disputing, 2D finally gave up and walked into the changing room. After at least five minutes, Russel, Murdoc, Noodle, and the young doctor could hear 2D's voice from inside the room.

"I ain't comin out…" 2D squeaked as he cracked open the door, only enough for his head to peak out. Noodle gave a gentle smile.

"Awwww, 2D, It can't be that bad…come on out." Noodle coaxed softly. 2D shook his head.

"No Noodle, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's a….paper…dress…."

Murdoc burst out laughing.

"Oy mate! Come on out! Let's see how that dress fits you and your girly hips!" Murdoc taunted. Noodle glared at him.

"That's it! I ain' comin out!" 2D closed the door again. By this time, the doctor had gotten fed up with the band's constant bickering that wasn't really making her job any easier, she was so pissed off that she opened the door and dragged 2D out by his ear. "OWOWOW! That's my EAR, lady!"

They now realized WHY 2D had not wanted to come out of the room. He was wearing a light-blue paper dress, which showed his complete back. His band mates didn't see much of THAT however, because the doctor quickly forced 2D sit on the medical table with his back against the wall. She then ordered him to lean forward a bit and he did so, not wanting a repeat of the ear-pulling incident. She removed the thick bandages from 2D's injury and took out a popsicle stick type thing from a medical cabinet. She ran it along 2D's stitches. Noodle flinched as she realized just how bad 2D's injury had been. More then 10 black stitches had been placed around the wound to prevent additional damage or harm and the whole area was bruised badly, adding to 2D's previous scars, bruises, and stitches all over the rest of his body. The doctor picked up a small container of alcohol and a cotton ball from a nearby table. She dabbed some of the alcohol onto the cotton ball and applied it to the area surrounding the stitches. She placed the container and the now slightly bloody cotton ball aside and pulled out small tube-like bottle. She placed a q-tip in front of the tube a squeezed it to make a small amount of translucent gel come from it and onto the q-tip. She then skillfully rubbed the gel covered q-tip over the stitches. After throwing away the q-tip, she bandaged the cut up carefully and let 2D sit upright again. Noodle, Russel, and even Murdoc were surprised by the skillfulness of the young doctor. 2D smiled slightly. He normally hated the doctor's office, but this was okay. 2D stood up and walked to stand beside Noodle. Noodle kissed 2D on the lips.

"Thank you 2D-san for getting a medical check, I'm happy that I know you're okay." She whispered and hugged him tightly. 2D pat her back lightly and kissed her as she had kissed him, just a light peck.

"Yes, he's fine. Just don't do much work and basically just lie around." The doctor advised. Murdoc flinched at the 'don't do much' part, knowing that quite a bit of work was going to be done to get Kong ready for Noodle's child, and that 2D would have an excuse to lounge around and take breaks. 2D then noticed that the doctor had dropped a pair of glasses that were sure to get stepped on and broken. With his back to the door, 2D bent down to pick them up.

"Look Mommy! That no-eyed guy's butt looks like that guy's nose!" a small toddler called out, pointing at 2D's arse, then at Murdoc's odd nose. 2D made a small yelpish sound and bolted upright immediately, his face reddened a bit in embarrassment. Murdoc mumbled a few incoherent curses.

"Yes, yes Jimmy! We don't make fun of eyeless people and scary seniors." His mother pushed the young boy forward and out of sight. The last thing they heard the child's innocent voice say was,  
"Oh, so that thing was a senior?"

**-One Hour Later-  
**The band had finally checked out of the hospital, and were now on their way home in the jeep. Murdoc was still in disbelief from how much the medical bill was.

"Eight hundred quid for THAT?" Murdoc hollered, glancing over at 2D for only a second, and then looking back at the road, since Murdoc was the one driving. 2D sighed deeply.

"Wull, there were fifteen stitches for me, an extra careful stomach pump for Noodle, from somethin YOU did, an ultrasound for Noodle, and those pills they gave her for tha kid. All that isn't gonna be cheap ya know!" 2D was getting annoyed because ever since they'd left the doctor's, Murdoc had been bitching at him. Murdoc growled something under his breath. Noodle was now asleep, her head resting in 2D's lap, both her and 2D sitting in the backseats. 2D had his hand on Noodle's stomach and could feel a bit of occasional kicks from the baby. He smiled as he thought about how Noodle used to be a few years. The martial arts master. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat, he didn't really realize just how tired he really was.

As soon as 2D had drifted off to sleep, they had pulled into the carpark and he was woken up rudely by a certain ill-tempered Satanist.

"GET UP DULLARD!" Murdoc shouted into 2D's ear. 2D jolted awake and fell out of the seat with a yell of surprise. Thank god Noodle wasn't still on his lap, Murdoc was now holding Noodle. He held her like a small child, her head over his shoulder and her eyes were closed in sleep. 2D got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Wot's wif tha rude awakening?" 2D yawned this question, while stretching.

"Well you want him t leave you in this old jeep?" Russel inquired as he got up and out of the vehicle, causing it to jerk slightly.

"No…?" 2D replied. He took Noodle from Murdoc and held her bridal style. She moaned softly in her sleep and adjusted herself in 2D's arms.

"Just take Noodle to her room to sleep, get ready for tomorrow, and leave me alone," Murdoc snarled, then he strode into his Winnebago and kicked the door shut with a Cuban heeled boot.

"Wot's gonna 'appen tomorrow?" 2D asked, raising his heavily accented voice to be heard. He soon saw Murdoc open the door to the Bago and stick his head out.

"Well, you and Noodle's kid needs a place to sleep, right?"  
"Yeah…"

"Wull, you're going ta clear out Shaun's room. You know, that old head in Noodle's closet? Well, that closet is bigger then half tha bedrooms in tha studio, so I figure tha kid can sleep in there." Murdoc explained, leaning against the doorway.

"But that place is FILTHY!"

Murdoc heaved a hollow sigh.

"That's why you're CLEANING it. And you can FOREGET about me helping! It's you and Noodle's kid, you two have ta take care of it. Now leave me alone, and leave me out of it!" 2D flinched as the door of the Winnebago slammed and the bang echoed through the carpark. Russel walked back into Kong Studio and 2D followed so he could put Noodle in her room for the night.

2D lied Noodle down on her small bed. As he watched her sleep for a few minutes, he mainly paid attention to her stomach. Thinking that in only a short amount of time, Noodle's baby would come into their lives. A child can change everything, and 2D realized that. He knew that being a father wouldn't be glorious all the time. He'd have responsibilities now. He'd have to be a good dad, and he swore to himself that he would be the best he could be. He swore to Noodle that he'd be a good father when they decided to have a little bit of 'fun' for those few nights. Noodle was now peacefully asleep. Was she was dreaming about when she'd be a mother? No. Noodle was currently having a dream about LA. They only had a week to go until they'd be there for a whole month, so that was on her mind. Although her dream was peaceful at the moment, it would soon become a horrible nightmare. But for now, it was a dream about a common, romantic night with 2D, but would end very differently. 2D ruffled Noodle's violet hair slightly and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

**-One O Clock In The Morning-**

A loud terrified shriek rang through Kong studios as Noodle jerked awake from her sleep. She was in a cold sweat and was panting quite heavily. Noodle was at first, crying tremendously from the horrifying nightmare she had just awoken from, but soon managed to stand up on her unsteady legs after at least calming her breathing a bit and then reducing her intense crying to a light weep. Mike stared at her wide-eyed and shaken at her sudden scream that broke the silence of the whole place and had woken him up.

"I-it's okay Mike, g-go back to sleep. I'm fine." Noodle assured. Mike lay his head back down and dozed off again. Noodle's tears returned to her as she recalled her dream. She stepped out of her room, ducking to avoid the Japanese lanterns that drooped low throughout her bedroom. She could tell her body was definitely trembling and her stomach was paining her. Her morning sickness would probably be recurring soon, and she knew it wouldn't be long from now until she would become ailing and the pain would be unbearable for a long hour or two, and then gradually subside. She moaned slightly and continued to walk through the corridors, when she entered the living room, she was surprised to see that someone was seated on the couch. Noodle could tell it was Murdoc by the dim red glow of a lit cigarette. Murdoc took the cig from his mouth, tossed it onto the rug and stomped it out with the heel of his boot. Noodle sniveled a bit and Murdoc could see the faded light reflect from the tears on her face. "Noodle, is that you? Wot's wrong, lov? Why are you awake this late at night?" Murdoc asked. He pat the spot on the couch next to him, telling Noodle to take a seat next to him. Noodle did so, and Murdoc placed one arm around her shoulder.

"I…had a nightmare is all….and I'm…not feeling well." Noodle mumbled, she felt slightly childish saying this to Murdoc, but he seemed to understand. After a moment of silence, Noodle abruptly embraced Murdoc and sobbed onto his shoulder. Rather then shove her away, like he would anyone else, Murdoc pat her back comfortingly and assured her that it was okay to cry.

"Shhhh…it's all right lov. I got ya. Just go on and cry. I got ya." Murdoc whispered, his hot breath a bit warm on her neck as Noodle hugged him firmly. She felt a sense of security, there with Murdoc. He rubbed her back kindly and shushed her until her crying stopped. She now just cuddled him lightly, and whimpered in her throat quietly.

"M-Murdoc…my dream….it was terrible…2D-san...he was…killed…." Noodle looked up at Murdoc for any indication to stop or go on. He nodded a bit, and Noodle took that as a way of him saying to continue. "H-he was…shot….We were moving in to kiss and someone just….It was all so….so real looking. His eyes, his expression, his….blood…It was….there. And….the baby was there too…he looked so….scared….I grabbed him and ran….2D was….dead already….and the man with the gun…he….he chased me…I was so scared…then he caught up to me…..he took the baby from me…aimed the gun at him and…." Noodle broke out into an uncontrollable sob. Breathing was getting hard for her. Murdoc shushed her again and calmly pat her back.

"No more. Don't continue…this isn't good for you, or tha kid…." Murdoc shifted Noodle slightly on his lap so she was leaning onto his chest. He looked down at her and saw the fear in her. She was so terrified. So frightened. So….scared. He held her close to him and let Noodle cry onto him. He would occasionally murmur to her comfortingly and it was at least twenty minutes until she finally was just out of tears for now. She silently lied into him and her breathing calmed again. Murdoc wiped Noodle's tears away with the back of his hand. Noodle sniffled a bit and looked up at Murdoc. He moved the hair that was covering in front of her eyes aside and Noodle smiled feebly at him. Murdoc returned her smile slightly and moved his own hair out from in front of his mismatched eyes.

"…thank you Murdoc-san…." Noodle whispered faintly, still looking up at him.

"No problem, lov."

"It was all so…..real…." she shivered as the haunting nightmare replayed in her mind like a video.

"Shhhh….just try not ta think about it. It was just a dream, okay…." Murdoc consoled her, resuming to carefully patting her back.

Noodle placed her hand on her stomach and moaned as an unexpected wave of sickness swept through her entire body. "Noodle, what's wrong?" Murdoc questioned, concern filling his voice.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Noodle cried as she suddenly got up quickly from the couch. Murdoc stood up also. He took hold of Noodle's shoulders and led her out of the living room and into the restrooms. He could tell Noodle was about to throw up because she retched once or twice on the way to the toilets, he led her to one of the stalls and hurriedly bent her frontward over the small toilet. He hastily pulled her hair back and held her shoulders tightly. Weak noises came from the small girl's throat as she vomited into the toilet and the emptiness of the large bathroom caused her choking like sounds to increase a bit. Noodle's entire body shuddered as the contents of her stomach came up painfully. Murdoc continued to hold her firmly with her head over the toilet until she finally stopped throwing up and just started sobbing again. Murdoc shushed her and then walked away for a moment. Noodle had her head buried in her hands and continued to bawl miserably. When Murdoc returned, he was grasping a clean white towel. He handed it to Noodle and she leaned against the bathroom stall's wall pressing it over her mouth, her silent tears rolled down her face and onto it. After a while of complete stillness, Murdoc finally spoke.

"Noodle, are you alright?" Noodle was surprised to hear, not uneasiness about what just happened, but concern in his tone as he spoke. She nodded weakly.

"m-morning sickness….." she answered quietly, her voice muffled because her quivering lips were hidden by the towel. Murdoc nodded sympathetically and moved some of the hair from in front of her face.

"Ya feel any better?" he asked, he received a frail nod from her, and then placed his hands carefully on her shoulders as he directed her back to the living room. Her shaky hands were still positioned over the soft towel and it was still over her mouth, but she let Murdoc guide her to the couch and he helped her sit down on it. After a moment, he walked away again. Noodle watched him leave, and then closed her eyes. The white towel now smelt vaguely like vomit and she shuddered at the unpleasant odor, but kept it over her mouth. Soon Murdoc came back with a small, cleaned out garbage can and set it beside Noodle. "There lov. If ya feel sick, just use that, okay?" He took the somewhat stained towel from her carefully and set it aside. Murdoc sat down on another nearby couch.

"Thank you Murdoc…" Noodle whispered, and then closed her eyes. Murdoc glanced over at her.

"You need anythin?" he questioned. Noodle shook her head wearily and placed her hand on her stomach again as another wave of illness flowed throughout her. She felt too physically and mentally drained to even sit up, so she closed her eyes tightly until the dreadful feeling was gone.

After a while of deadly silence, Noodle asked Murdoc a question that was sure to get him talking a bit.

"Murdoc….can you tell me why you're always mean to 2D?" Noodle questioned, opening her eyes weakly.

"Huh?" Murdoc broke his gaze from the ceiling to look over at her.

"Why are you always beating him up, and yelling at him for things he didn't mean to do?"  
Murdoc now realized what Noodle was talking about. He arose from the couch he was seated on and sat next to her. He placed one arm around the small, fragile girl and sighed.

"Lov, I'm not mean ta him because of anything he did….I guess I just…don't want him to realize just how…important he is to the band, and that he could lead….if he really wanted to…." Murdoc trailed off a bit, and then looked over at her.

"Oh….but you seem to be so…cruel to him…" her voice cracked slightly as she said this, now on the brink of tears.

"I know it's not fair….and I try not to be so hard on him…but I guess I'm just so used to treating him like….that and all…." Murdoc's voice faded to a mere mumble at the end of this.

"Oh…" Noodle didn't seem fully satisfied with the answer she got, but didn't want to pressure Murdoc, considering how nicely he was treating her, instead of being spiteful to her when she had thrown up a few minutes ago, he had comforted her.

"Noodle, you do know that all of you, even the Dullard, are the closest thing I have to family, right….?" Murdoc's hand tightened a bit on Noodle's shoulder, from his obvious discomfort about the whole subject of….family.

"…right…" Noodle replied, looking at first at Murdoc's hand, then up at him.

"Well, do you think I would intentionally HURT anyone in my family?" He returned her gaze, and she could see honest hurt in his mismatched eyes.

"No…." Noodle murmured, telling what she truly thought.

"See? I try not to be so demanding…it's just hard because sometimes that's tha only way ta make Dul-_2D_ understand and listen…" Murdoc refrained from saying 'Dullard' because of how upset Noodle was right now and he knew that the mean nickname he had given 2D would only make things worse.

"okay…" Noodle whispered after a little while of silence.

"You understand now?" Murdoc asked, still looking down at her as she leaned against his chest. She nodded tiredly and closed her eyes. Murdoc smiled slightly and let her lie into him, while he stroked her hair. "Just understand that you guys mean the world ta me…."

"I do…" she smiled softly also, her sickness was beginning to fade and she now just wanted, more than anything, to sleep.

"Now then, you should get some rest lov." Murdoc began to get up slowly. Noodle yawned slightly as he did so. "You gonna go to your room, or stay here?" Murdoc questioned, not wanting to force Noodle to do anything she didn't want to. And also hoping that she would stay, seeing as the fact that she was still a bit sick.

"I'll just stay here…if that's okay with you." Noodle opened her eyes a bit and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's okay." Murdoc smiled lightly and shifted his position so Noodle was a little more comfortable. He then stiffened a yawn and Noodle noticed that he also looked somewhat exhausted

"Maybe you should sleep too?" Noodle suggested, placing her hand on Murdoc's face tiredly. She could still see and feel the scratches on him from the other day, and it made her worry a bit. He had probably gotten in a fight with someone. Murdoc nodded and continued to stroke Noodle's back as he himself even began to drift off into sleep. Noodle closed her eyed and almost instantly fell asleep. Murdoc closed his eyes and let the darkness lull him to a deep sleep also.

**Hehe this chap was me favie so far. - PLEASE review? I need some confidence….I'm a lil sad about tha fact that me otha fic 'I Saw That Day' isn't getting many reviews….so yeah. Cheer me up ppl! I lubb bein happy. O **


	13. The Gorillaz Actually Work Together! WOW

**HELLO WONDERFUL PPL! - YOU GUYS ROCK! A LOT! I LUBB Y'ALL! Okies, now….Back to business gentlemen. Hehe lol XD! THANK YOU SO MUCH THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED I SAW THAT DAY! (hugs) And thankies BowAndArrowSisters for tha advice! Yes. It'll all be explained here, WHAT WAS WRONG WIF NOODLE? Cuz mornin sickness normally ends after four months! Hehe. **

**-Chapter 13-**

Noodle gradually opened her eyes and at once realized how bitter cold the room was. She shivered slightly and she looked over beside her, expecting Murdoc to be sitting there asleep. However, he wasn't beside her, and all that was there was a soft, blue blanket. Noodle seized it and wrapped it around her body for warmth. After all, it was the beginning of January, and icy, fluffy, white snow was now falling ever so gracefully from the grey Essex sky. She stood up shakily, and nearly tripped over the small garbage can that had been placed near her last night. She still felt slightly feeble from sickness, and found it quite difficult to muster enough strength to even hold herself up, plus there was the heavy blanket over her shoulders that, although keeping her warm, was weighing her down a considerable bit. Noodle walked unsteadily from the living room, and into the hallway. She leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes once more. She decided that she couldn't make it to her room even, she was just too weak. Noodle slowly slid down the wall, and then slipped unwillingly into unconsciousness.

She woke up as someone was carefully hoisting her up by her arm, so she was standing up completely. She looked up to see her dearly beloved 2D, and collapsed onto him, embracing him faintly. He looked down at her worriedly and helped her stand up again.

"Noodle luv, are you alrigh'?" 2D questioned as Noodle fell onto him again. Her body clearly wasn't cooperating with her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stand normally. 2D let her lean onto him until she was at least somewhat awake again. Noodle gazed up at him and 2D noticed how pale her normally rosy face was. She was a bit of a mess, and even her lengthy violet hair was tangled and knotted although pulled back in a long ponytail. She regained enough balance to at least stand up independently and 2D carefully took her hand for extra support to her. "Noodle? Wot's wrong? Why are you so worn-out? It's not tha babe, is it?"

"No 2D-san. It's not the baby…I had a bad dream last night and…" Noodle paused as she trembled a bit, remembering the dream again. She didn't want to worry 2D, so she'd skip the bit about being sick, because she realized that her morning sickness was supposed to end more then two months ago. Even before the fourth. And she was in her sixth month."I went into the living room to sleep, that's all. I didn't sleep much, so I'm kinda tired now. I'm going to go take a shower, alright 2D-san?" Before 2D could answer, Noodle kissed him lightly and walked off. 2D shrugged his bony shoulders and continued to make his way to the kitchen. The delicious sent of pancakes and (although he didn't really favor it) bacon lured him to the kitchen where Russel was making breakfast while wearing a red and white checkered apron (lol). He turned to face 2D as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey 'D. Where's Noodle?" Russel questioned as he realized that Noodle was the only member of the band not present. Murdoc was sitting nearby, staring into a skull candle that he had lighten just to watch the fire as it danced and swayed. 2D sat down on a stool and pulled it up to the counter placed in the middle of the kitchen that had been recently cleaned by Noodle. 2D at once noticed Murdoc glaring at him angrily.

"Wot?" 2D asked confusedly, looking over at Murdoc who was still staring irritably at him.

"…nothing…" Murdoc replied shortly, returning to interrogating the now slightly melted candle. A few minutes later, 2D noticed Murdoc glaring at him again.

"Wot?"

"…..nothing…." Murdoc muttered.

Sure enough, a while later, Murdoc was ONCE AGAIN leering at 2D.

"WOT? WOT DID I DO?" 2D shouted, standing up.

"Okay Dullard, do you NEED to know?"

"Yes! Why tha hell are you mad at me? Wot did I do!"

Murdoc sighed noisily and stood up. The chair he had been sitting on fell back with a loud crash and it nearly smashed the glass on the sliding door behind him.

"Look Dullard! Last night, I had ta stay up because yer _precious_ lov had ta come CRYING to me at tha middle of the night! Then you know wot? SHE GOT SICK!" Murdoc snapped, slamming his hand on the counter, which caused the skull candle to fall over from both lack of support on one side, and the vibration of the table as Murdoc slammed his fist down. Unfortunately the hot melted wax poured onto his hand and- "**BLOODY HELL!**" Murdoc shouted as he jerked his hand from the scorching hot wax. His hand was dark red now from a forming burn, but he continued to bellow at 2D. "AS I WAS SAYING, I had to take care of her last night! She BARFED and _I _had to sleep beside her on tha couch because she was crying!" Murdoc's temper was rising hazardously and Russel kept an eye on him as he continued to make breakfast cautiously. "You think you're ready to be her kid's DAD? You can't even take care of her! She was ill and YOU DIDN'T CARE! I don't want for Noodle to suffer from YOUR ignorance! She's better then that!" Murdoc shoved 2D into the counter, which caused quite a bit of pain because he shoved the (still opened) gash on his back into the sharp angle. 2D winced as he closed his eyes tightly in pain. Russel just had to stop Murdoc. Russ grabbed Murdoc's shoulders and pulled him back from 2D. Murdoc yelled quite a bit, and jerked himself to get free from Russel's grasp. Luckily Russ was strong enough to withstand Murdoc's thrashing and kicking. "LET GO OF ME!" Murdoc hollered as he tried to tug away from Russel's tight grip. Russ managed to slam Murdoc into the wall opposite of the counter where 2D was trying hard to stand up again, but the immense pain kept him from standing once more. "LET GO OF ME SO I CAN KILL THA DULLARD FOR DOING THIS TA NOODLE! AND HE DOESN'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN IF SHE'S SICK!" Murdoc finally freed himself from Russel, and seized a long razor-sharp knife from a nearby counter. He raised it high above his head as he took a few steps towards 2D, who was too weak to get up. 2D's eyes widened in fear and he stared up at Murdoc. Murdoc smirked evilly as he brought the knife down-

"**STOP!" **a heavily accented voice cried. Murdoc dropped the knife, which clattered to the tiled floor, and turned around to see Noodle standing in the doorway out of breath. She had apparently ran the whole way to the kitchen after taking a shower, and her hair was soaked with water. "Murdoc-san! What are you doing?" Noodle shrieked dropping down on her knees beside 2D and worriedly embracing him while her tears fell onto him.

"Noodle, lov. I was just….Are you feeling any better?" Murdoc asked, kicking the knife that was lying on the ground aside. Noodle was still hugging 2D, but managed to talk.

"It was just morning sickness…." She replied bluntly, not really telling the truth, and they all realized that.

"Noodle…." Murdoc stepped forward a bit, and gazed down at her.

"Just leave Murdoc-san! You hurt 2D!" Noodle screamed as she hugged 2D tighter. She was crying heavily. "2D! 2D-san are you okay?" Noodle placed her hands on 2D's face and lifted his head so he was looking at her. 2D nodded weakly and, with Noodle's help, stood up again. Both Russel and Noodle were now glaring at Murdoc. Murdoc simply grunted then walked out of the kitchen. All three of his band mates stared after him until he was out of sight.

"Wot's was 'e talkin bout?" 2D asked as he leaned onto the counter slightly for support. Russel turned to face Noodle questioningly. The young girl was clearly not telling them something. "Noodle luv, did ya get….sick last night?" 2D questioned, although he already knew the real answer because Murdoc wouldn't lie about something like that, and he especially wouldn't get so mad about it if it _was_ a lie.

"As I said before, it was just morning sickness…" Noodle obviously was uncomfortable while talking about it. She shifted uneasily and didn't make eye contact with the two.

"Noods, me and 'D both know that was over a long time ago…what is it?" Russel placed a hand on Noodle's shoulder and she looked up at him before brushing his hand aside and looking away again. "Noods tell us….please…." the bulky New Yorker sighed. "Or we'll have to take you back to the hospital-"  
"okay…I was sick last night…It was probably just some effects of the medication they had to use while I was in the hospital, that's all." Noodle answered. This time telling what she thought was the truth. Russel nodded a bit in a confirming way. Then at the mention of medication, he remembered something.

"Noodle girl, didn't the doctor give you those pills to take every morning? Maybe he gave you those for that reason."

Noodle walked out of the room quickly to fetch the pill case from the bathroom cabinet. She came back with them grasped tightly.

"Yeah, that might be it." Noodle opened the lid and 2D handed her a cup of water that he had shakily gotten from the nearby sink. Noodle downed the pills and gulped some water. She somewhat resembled 2D and his pills he normally took when she did so, and he smiled slightly. Russel smiled also, and then walked out of the room. Noodle looked over at 2D and he kissed her softly. She giggled and walked out, blowing a kiss to him as she left. He sighed and then remembered what Murdoc had told him. Today he was going to have to get ready by cleaning out Noodle's extra room for the child. That wouldn't be that great because both A) He was still tired from the injury. And B) In that room was a certain someone called 'Shaun the head' that had lived in there for six years, and 2D _knew_ that he wouldn't exactly be easy to carry out of that room and into another. Plus he wanted Noodle to relax, and since she was probably in her room at the time, it would be hard for her NOT to notice a HUGE head being carried away by him and (maybe) Russel if he helped. 2D pondered about how he would be able to distract her so she wouldn't need to help. Just then, a brilliant plan came to mind.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Noodle was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and she was deep in thought. _'Am I really ready for it…I mean, I'm only nineteen…And is 2D-san rea-Of course he is!' _Noodle closed her eyes tightly to wash away that thought. 2D was perfect! He'd gotten along with the little kids at the shoot of the Dirty Harry video a few years ago, and they all seemed to like him. Only….would a baby be any different? Did 2D realize that this was a big responsibility? Noodle moaned softy in pain as she felt the baby kick and hard at that. She knew it was too late to go back, but did she really want to? Of course not! NO! She needed the kid! She _wanted _him! She loved 2D more then anything and WOULD NOT think otherwise! Plus it was illegal for her to get abortion done now. Why was she thinking these things? It was nonsense! She wanted a baby! Noodle turned over to burry her head in her pillow and groaned in stress and pain from the baby's movement.

2D stood outside the door to Noodle's room and heard her soft groan and whimper from inside. 2D hesitated, and then knocked on the door softly. Noodle perked up immediately and turned to face the door.

"W-who is it….?" Noodle asked. 2D could tell by her tone that she was definitely in pain of some sort.

"Luv, it's me….are you alright?" 2D questioned. He could hear Noodle's movement from inside. She had obviously been lying on her bed, and gotten up to answer the door. When she opened it, she looked up at 2D and instantly smiled.

"Hello 2D!" she chimed as she kissed him. He smiled and returned her kiss.

"Noodle luv, I was jus' thinking….You think we should start to get ready for tha kid and all?" he asked. "Like get 'im a room and all that baby stuff he's gonna need?"

Noodle smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes! After all, it's only two more months until he comes!" She hugged him. "I'm so glad!" Noodle nuzzled her head onto 2D's neck and shoulder and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Noodle pulled away. "Well, you want me to go find some stuff for the baby?"

2D nodded and received a kiss on the cheek from Noodle before she left to go purchase what the couple needed. 2D smiled for a bit, then dashed into the living room to find Russel.

"Oi Russ. Can you 'elp me make tha kid a place to stay? Noodle's already getting the furniture and all, and I only need help getting that head out of the room…..Shaun…." 2D said, unsure of what that head's name was exactly, but only knowing that it was a weird head nonetheless. Russel nodded as he stood up and closed the bag of potato chips he'd been snacking on. After all, through all the commotion, they'd left the breakfast he had cooked to sit and get cold. Meaning Mike, Noodle's pet monkey, had had a nice feast. So yeah, he'd been hungry. Russel and 2D walked up the stairs and into Noodle's room. The New Yorker stood in front of the partition for a while before cautiously opening it. Inside were the slightly dusty wires and machines that led to the large head in the middle that was connected to it all. Russel walked carefully to a control panel and scratched his bald head cluelessly. Today was going to be a LONG one for 2D and Russ.

**-Meanwhile, Downtown-**

Noodle walked into the store, quietly making sure not to draw attention, seeing as she was famous and all. She walked to the counter.

"Ummm excuse me. I need some assistance with my purchase." Noodle caught the attention of the daydreaming teenage clerk with a bit too much acne on his freckled face. He looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"What do you need Mi-OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOODLE FROM THE GORILLAZ!" he shouted, a bit too loudly. Noodle hit her forehead in frustration.

"….yeah…..that's me…." She sighed wishing he hadn't done that because people were starting to look over at her.

"CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?" he questioned, quickly grabbing a pen, and then looking around for paper. "Damn it! I know I have some somewhere!" After a minute he sighed in annoyance and simply handed Noodle the pen and stuck out his hand.

"…..uhhh?"

"SIGN MY HAND!" he demanded somewhat insanely. Noodle quickly did so and the teen let out a dreamy sigh. "I'll never wash this hand again!" he cried out and hugged Noodle.

"Uhhh…..yeaaaah….okay…." Noodle was completely scared by this guy's desperateness. And as soon as she got out of his embrace, she asked what she needed to know. "Ummm where's the parenting isle?"

"Uhhh….why?" the teen was completely and utterly CLUELESS.

"Because I'm expecting a baby in about two months…." Noodle replied although the reason was obvious because not only was Noodle's stomach double the normal size it usually was, but also why the heck else would she need baby care products! The adolescent stared up at her wide-eyed in surprise.

"YOU'RE PRE-"  
Noodle slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish yelling out to the world. He continued to shout a bit but his voice was muffled by Noodle's hand that was firmly over his gross metal filled mouth.

"Now…can you calmly tell me where to find what I need?" Noodle questioned, keeping her tone of voice as hushed as possible, considering the fact that she just wanted to tear this guy's head off. Her hand was placed over his mouth to prevent more sudden unwanted outbursts. He nodded vigorously and Noodle finally moved his hand from him.

"TWO ISLES D-"

Noodle placed her hand over his mouth once more.

"_Calmly_..." she whispered, a glint of annoyance gleaming dangerously in her eyes. He nodded again with the same enthusiasm, and she released him.

"Down two isles, on the left." He smiled in accomplishment and Noodle pat him on the head awkwardly.

"Good boy." She walked down in the direction he had indicated to begin shopping.

**-Back At Kong, Quite A While Later-**

"ON THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE!" Russel shouted, he and 2D lifted Shaun up and were careful to both avoid the stray unhooked wires and other crap, and to not wake the dozing head up. Unfortunately, like anything that they intended on working, their plan was ruined. 2D stepped on one of Mike's random squeaky toys.

**SQUEEEEEEAK**! The noise caused Shaun to awaken and-

"**IT'S COMIN UP! IT'S COMIN UP! IT'S COMIN UP! IT'S COMIN UP**!" Shaun began to scream like mad! Which caused the two, who were quite startled, to drop him. "IT'S DARE!" Shaun cried out as he rolled out the door and yelled his head off (wait a sec, he is a head! XD) as he tumbled down the stairs.

"OH SHIT!" 2D ran after Shaun and Russel sighed and shook his head in pity.

"awwww man…."

**-Two Hours Later-**

2D sighed in relief as he and Russ closed the closet door which, thank GOD, blocked Shaun's yelling. They were both mentally and physically EXAUSTED from what had just happened. They had to catch Shaun, who the little demons around Kong were jogging on to make roll only faster through the studio. They had to make him shut up for a little while, which resulted in 2D having his head bitten and chewed on until Russel finally stopped laughing like mad and beat Shaun with a tennis shoe. AND they had to fit Shaun into the broom closet, which was difficult because he was freakin HUGE. Russel and 2D exchanged a worn out high-five and then collapsed against the wall again. A sudden burst of laughter made them both look up to see Murdoc.

"You two are pathetic!" Murdoc laughed, pointing at the two. Russel stood up and growled at Murdoc.

"Man, you're gonna help wit this. I know it's not YOUR kid, but you don't see ME complaining! You need to help also." Russel snarled.

"And wot if I don't 'elp you two?" Murdoc sneered, only frustrating the already ticked off enough drummer more. Russel grabbed Murdoc up by the collar of his jacket and held up a huge fist threateningly.

"If you DON'T help, Muds, so help me I will pummel you into the ground and I mean it, I will tell EVERYONE about….the fruit punch incident." Russel smirked cruelly and rather Murdoc like.

"Oh no you wouldn't tell them bout tha pun-Wait a second….which punch incident?" Murdoc looked at Russel confusedly.

"The one that made everyone sick and they thought it was the cake that did it." Russel leered. Murdoc's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…."  
"Oh my friend, I would…."

"Alright….let's get started then! Wot needs to be done next?" Russel dropped Murdoc as the Satanist said that, now knowing that he no longer needed to threaten him.

"We need ta clean out the wires an' junk." 2D replied as he stood up from leaning against the wall.

"No prob. Let's go." Murdoc walked down the hallway and to Noodle's room, and the others followed.

(Just so you know, I don't really know wot the 'fruit punch incident' thing was about, I was just bored, and I needed to write P)

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Noodle parked the jeep in the carpark and sighed as she realized just how much she had bought for the baby. Way too much to carry on her own. And she knew that 2D or Russel would have to assemble the cradle, because she had no idea how to. She walked into the studio to go get some assistance from her band mates.

"2D-san? Russel-san? Murdoc-san? I'm home! Can you give me a hand with carrying some of this stuff?" Noodle cupped her hands around her mouth to be heard through the studio. Soon she heard a loud bang from her room and dashed up the stairs using the rail for support since she was pregnant. She opened the door of her room to reveal that her three band mates were in there. Many, many boxes full of machinery were stacked in large piles throughout her room. She stood for a while in puzzlement until 2D finally noticed her standing there and spoke.

"Oh 'ello luv! Me, Russ, an' Muds are cleanin' out this room for the nursery for tha babe. You knew about it, right?" 2D poked his head out from behind a quite large box. Noodle nodded gratefully.

"Yes 2D-san! I was planning on getting this place cleaned out soon for the child, I was just thinking that I'd have to do it on my own though, so thank you!" she answered, smiling in gratitude. She embraced 2D tightly and happily. He was glad that she wasn't upset considering that the trio had just practically DEMOLISHED her bedroom while she was gone. But they all knew it was for the kid.

"Man, you and Noods go and rest a bit. Me and Muds will finish the work." Russel offered.

"We will?" Murdoc looked out from behind the mostly opened partition.

"Yes. Muds, it's almost done. All we need ta do is move these boxes and sweep up a bit, and we're done for now." Russ began to move one of the large crates out the door and Noodle moved aside so he could get through.

"Russel-san, are you sure you and Murdoc got it?" Noodle questioned uncertainly. Russel nodded and pushed the box down the hall.

"Sure girl. There are only like five boxes, me and Muds can handle it." He soon had pushed the box out of sight. Noodle hugged 2D lightly again and he smiled and ruffled her violet hair a bit since it was now down.

"Yeah Dullard, you mostly will just get in tha way anyhow. So how about you and Noodle go watch a movie or somethin. Me and Russ will finish the job." Murdoc moved a box as Russel had done out the door and soon returned along with the New Yorker.

"Well, I bought what we needed, Murdoc. Maybe 2D and I should get that stuff from the jeep to up here." Noodle glanced up at 2D for his opinion. He nodded and smiled again slightly.

"Good idea luv." 2D kissed Noodle's lips softly, then turned and walked out of the room to get what they needed, and Noodle soon followed.

**-Three Days Later-**

The band had worked on the room vigorously and had only stopped to eat, sleep, and when Noodle felt too weak from her pregnancy to continue. When Noodle had become weary, she would go to 2D's room to rest since the others were working in her room. And at night Noodle and 2D would sleep in 2D's bedroom. When the time had come to paint the room, they had called the doctor to see if it was okay for Noodle to be near the chemicals in paint and he had said that it would be best if she'd refrain from being in the room while the paint was still wet for more then two hours at a time. So with that said, they followed his guidance and everything seemed to go according to plan.

Now Noodle and 2D were standing in the center of the beautifully finished nursery. Noodle was hugging 2D, and he was embracing her back as they looked at the baby's room.

"It's perfect…." Noodle whispered, her head rested on 2D's chest as she took in the perfectly lit, painted, and cleaned room. Whoever knew that there was a large window behind all the junk that was once littering the place? It let in just enough light to show the light blue walls' color. The room consisted of a changing area for the kid, a cradle with slightly dark blue painted wood for him, a rocking chair for Noodle to sit in as she rocked the baby to sleep, a few white cabinets with whatever Noodle would need for the child, and other smaller things like a baby monitor and all that weren't as noticeable. The whole room looked great. Noodle let 2D rub her back as she took in the love she felt. Russel and Murdoc had done all this work to make sure her and 2D's baby was safe and comfortable. "It really is the perfect place for the child and me." Noodle kissed 2D lightly. "Now all we have to do is wait." Noodle placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes softly. Only two more months until her baby came, and only four more days until they went to LA, and everything would change.

**Ohhhh YAY! ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS 'TIL THE GORILLAZ GO TO LA! YAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO TYPE THAT! So much evil….hehehe! Just so y'all know, somethin BIG is gunna happen in the next chap! YAY! And you won't find out until I update! lol! P I hope you care enough to review, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! And they make me update faster (nudge, nudge) XD YAY! **


	14. Roadtrip! Tiptoe, tiptoe OMG!

**Hello! Weeeeell this is it! THEY'RE HEADIN FOR LA! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is one turning point for them! HELL YEAH! Well the reason for all the cutey fluff in the last few chaps was because in LA, it'll all go DIWNHILL Hehehe. Okies I'm gunna be quiet and start typing, cuz that's wot y'all want, isn't it?**

**The highly anticipated…. **

**-Chapter 14-**

**Dundundun! **

It had been three days of resting. Three days of catching up on some, much needed, sleep. Three days of lying around. And three days 2D and Noodle watching movies, going out of the studio, and just plain kissing each-other. But now, they were all sitting down for a, not so nice, dinner. At ten o' clock at night….

"Muds, gimme a slice of pizza."

"No way Tubby, get it chaself." (Crunching of pizza)

"Man, you have 'til the count of three to give me some pizza!"

(Crunch, crunch, crunch)

"One…"

(Crunch, crunch, slurp)

"Two…"

(Crunch, crunch, BURP)

"Man that's it! GIMME SOME PIZZA!"

"NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Murdoc! Russ! Stop! Ya gonna break Muds's no-"

(CRUNCH)

"too late…."

**(The order of talkin and doin stuff was, Russ, Muds, Russ, Muds, Russ, Muds, Russ, Muds, Russ, Muds, 2D, Murdoc's nose (lol), 2D) **

**(anywho, back to the fic!)**

**- Two Minutes Later-**

"Why must you guys fight…..honestly it doesn't make ANYTHING better…" Noodle sighed, holding a bag of ice to Murdoc's heavily bleeding nose.

"Cause Noodle, it's not really much fighting, but more of a showing who's…..the boss." Murdoc mumbled, his voice muffled by the bag of ice. He used his freakishly long tongue to lick away some of the blood that had made its way to his lips. "Lards over there is just lucky that I was off guard this time."

"What tha-why you little-!" Russel tried to throw another punch, but Noodle managed to stop him.

"Russel-san please don't. Murdoc's already messed up enough; he doesn't need you to make it worse." Noodle explained calmly as she lowered Russel's fist with her own small hand. Just then, Murdoc noticed the beautiful gold ring on Noodle's delicate finger.

"Hey Noodle, where'd ya get that?" Murdoc questioned, staring at Noodle's ring. Her anxious expression changed to a happy one.

"You don't know Murdoc-san? 2D and I are engaged!" Noodle chimed. Murdoc looked up at her with a surprised look.

"When did THAT happen?" he asked, looking over at 2D.

"Bout a week ago." 2D replied, staring at Murdoc awkwardly. "You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know! Why the hell do you think I'm asking?" Murdoc snapped.

"Murdoc-san, what is wrong?" Noodle questioned, moving the bag of ice from Murdoc's nose.

"Nothin lov, it's good news." He smiled a bit, considering he didn't really smile often. "Congrats Dullard." Murdoc looked over at 2D. "'m glad ya didn't end up with some slut." Murdoc stood up. "Well it's been nice chatting with ya ladies," Murdoc sneered at Russel and 2D, "But I think I'm going to the Bago for the night." He stretched his arms slightly and yawned quite noisily, then left the room.

"I think I'll head for my room too…." Noodle got up also. She looked a bit tired, and it was rather late at night. She kissed 2D on the cheek, and was about to leave when suddenly Russel stood up as well.

"I just remembered something!"

Murdoc came back into the room, seeing as he was standing just outside the door.

"What?"

"Damn it, I forgot that we had to head for LA! Tomorrow morning! At FIVE-THIRTY!" Russel announced. Murdoc, 2D, and Noodle's eyes widened.

"Fuck Lards! Why do you have to remind us so damn late?" Murdoc yelled, causing Russel to glare at him.

"Well I coulda not even told you at all!" Russel snapped.

"Well that's bloody great! We gotta pack up! Everyone get two suitcases. One for clothes, and one for other shit. Jus' put ya luggage by the front door when it's ready." Murdoc turned and headed back out the door. "…..great….just fuckin great"

Noodle let out an exhausted sigh and faced her band mates.

"I thought that the Grammies were in a month? Are we going to stay in LA for a while?" she gave Russel a puzzled look. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we gotta stay there for a whole month. Isn't that great….." he sighed, and walked out of the room to start packing up. Noodle glanced towards 2D.

"2D-san, you may want to get started. It's pretty late already…." She reminded 2D as she realized that he was still seated at the table even though everyone else had left.

"Wot?" 2D broke his stare from a nearby window. "We're leaving tomorrow?" he asked, surprised, and somewhat glad. The studio was rather boring lately. Noodle nodded, and then left to go to her room and get ready. Eventually, 2D left and the kitchen was empty,

**-Two Hours Later-**

Everyone had packed up and the band's suitcases were piled high in front of the front door, including two miniature suitcases for Mike and 2D's carry-on luggage. The whole studio was dead silent except for the light footsteps of a certain nineteen-year-old as she made her way down to the carpark to see a particular person. Noodle walked down the corridor and into the deadly silent carpark. She was amazed that a place normally so loud and full of car's tires screeching, could become so….soundless. She tiptoed past Murdoc's Winnebago, where she could hear his THUNDEROUS snoring, and could smell the stench of cigarettes and alcohol, which make her turn away and cough slightly. She calmly shushed the bird with the midnight black feathers also referred to as Cortez, who shifted uneasily and cawed ever-so-lightly as Noodle crept past the open door of the Bago and walked to a small door just barely visible past the tall concrete pillar standing in front of it. She hesitated as the fact that 2D was sleeping came to mind, but before she could turn and walk away, the door opened revealing a rather tired looking 2D.

"It's a little late ta be ou' her ain' it luv?" 2D asked, stiffening a yawn and looking down at Noodle.

"I am sorry 2D-san, but I had a few questions…." Noodle gazed up at 2D and he seemed to understand. He opened to door a bit wider and walked back inside. Noodle took this as a sign to follow him, and she took a seat next to him on the bed. 2D placed one arm over her shoulder and Noodle leaned against him.

"Alrigh' luv, wot was ya question?" 2D stroked her hair and Noodle glanced up at him, and then stared back down at the floor.

"I was wondering….do you think we can handle this? The baby?" Noodle questioned, taking 2D's hand lightly in hers.

"Sure we can….I mean, it can't be that hard….right?" he asked, also a bit uncertain if he was ready. But he was positive that Noodle was, since she seemed so….perfect.

"Well there are a bunch of new responsibilities…" Noodle mumbled.

"Murdoc and Russel will help also. And I'll be the best father I can…" he kissed her lightly and she sighed then smiled wearily.

"Well 2D….are you excited about LA?" This question made 2D's far off expression lighten into a happier one. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yup. We _finally_ get ta get away from this old place, it's pretty borin' aroun' 'ere." Noodle looked up at him and smiled also, only less enthusiastically. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go to the city. She loved cities usually. Shopping, fine dining, and parties were all over the bustled streets. But wherever there were parties, there was crime. Killers, robbers, and even the possibility of….rape. It was quite possible that all this could happen, so she was uneasy about leaving the isolated studio. Sure there were zombies in Kong, and demons, but the only known **people** who (even COULD) live in its halls were 2D, Murdoc, Russel, and herself. She felt that she was being childish. No one would want _her_. Of course 2D loved her, but he'd known her for nine years. All these thoughts were pushed aside at once as 2D yawned and Noodle looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up 2D….." Noodle apologized, and then stood up. "I'll head back to my bedroom…" She began to walk out of the room to leave, but stopped as she felt 2D's hand on her shoulder. Noodle turned to face him.

"You can stay here….I mean…if you want. I don' mind luv…." 2D smiled softly and Noodle did the same. He walked over to his bed and lied down, leaving enough room for Noodle. She nestled up beside him and kissed him lightly on the lips, holding the kiss for a while, and then pulling away. 2D wrapped his arms around Noodle softly and they both soon drifted off into sleep in that embrace-like position.

**(so freakin cute )**

**-The Next Morning….4 o' clock!-**

2D and Noodle woke up to the most…..'pleasant' thing in the world the next morning…Murdoc yelling.

"OY FACE-ACHE! GET UP! WE NEED TA GE T TO THA BLOODY AIRPORT!"

Noodle jolted awake and sat up quickly, causing her a bit of pain in her stomach. 2D stirred in his sleep.

"Noodle luv, could ya shut tha window….bit of a draft in 'ere…" 2D mumbled. This didn't make ANY sense whatsoever because, dur, there weren't any windows in 2D's room. It took Noodle a second or two of adjusting to realize that she was in 2D's bed instead of her own. Noodle stood up quickly. She didn't want to get Murdoc angry so she'd hurry up and get dressed, considering she was only wearing her pajamas, a light blue tank top and short white shorts. Noodle walked to the door of 2D's room, which Murdoc was still banging on, and braced herself to be yelled at. She took the doorknob in her small hand and turned it.

"**OY DULLARD! I SAID GET THA F**-" Murdoc stopped mid-sentence as the door he'd been pounding on opened and Noodle peeked out. "Oh 'ey lov. Were you and 'D...uhhhhh…busy?" Murdoc questioned a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"No! I mean…I just slept in there last night. Nothing dirty." Noodle opened the door all the way and stepped out into the carpark. Murdoc looked down at her uncertain if he should believe her. After all, he'd only found out about Noodle and 2D's….relationship after he'd caught them in the middle of having sex. And apparently that hadn't been the first time Noodle and 2D did that. He watched her as closed the door of 2D's room then Noodle walked off, mumbling a bit under her breath. Murdoc shrugged and continued to try and wake 2D up.

"GET UP DULLARD!" Murdoc yelled, and then hammered on the door once more.

"Alrigh' alrigh'! Just give me five minutes!" 2D's voice finally groaned tiredly.

"Okay! FIVE minutes! If I have to come back in here, and you're asleep, I'll impale you!" Murdoc threatened then stormed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…." 2D turned over again and fell back asleep.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

After a, quite loud, battle between Murdoc and 2D; Murdoc came out of the carpark dragging 2D by his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow! Let go of m' ear! I use that ta listen wit!" 2D wailed as Murdoc tugged 2D along.

"Well that's somethin ya don't do well! When I say five minutes, I mean FIVE minutes!" Murdoc snapped, jerking 2D into the living room. Noodle glanced over at the two and stood up.

"Murdoc-san! Let him go!" Noodle cried and ran forward. Murdoc immediately released 2D's ear.

"Thank you, Noodle!" 2D whispered as Murdoc let go.

"Ah whatever!" Murdoc stomped off. "Just hurry up and get in tha Bago! And Dullard, you carry my suitcases!"

"Wot's up wif him!" 2D questioned, looking over at Noodle.

"It's Murdoc….don't ask…" Noodle left also to do as Murdoc had instructed and go to the carpark. 2D noticed that she had left her suitcases on accident.

"Great…."

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Murdoc was seated in the front seat of the Winnebago. In the seat beside him was his beloved raven, Cortez. To Murdoc's displeasure, Cortez was in his cage. Russel had forced Murdoc to put the bird in there after remembering the last time that Cortez had seen 2D. The incident had involved a sharp beak, the singer's head, and a trip to the hospital. So Russel and Noodle didn't want a repeat of that. And neither did the, now scared of birds, 2D.

"'urry up face-ache! We're gonna be late!" Murdoc shouted. 2D was carrying Noodle's luggage and Murdoc's, along with his own.

"2D-san! You're carrying too much!" Noodle called from inside the Winnebago. She stuck her head out the window and watched 2D worriedly. "2D I'll help. You're carrying too much, you're going to tr-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 2D tripped and fell face-first to the concrete floor. Murdoc burst out in maniacal laughing and Noodle jumped out the door of the Winnebago and hurriedly ran to 2D's aid.

"Oy Nice one Dullard!" Murdoc laughed as Noodle helped 2D up. 2D's nose was now heavily bleeding, which only caused Murdoc's laughing and Noodle's concern to increase. Noodle took off her jacket and handed it to 2D.

"Use that…." Noodle led 2D into the Winnebago carefully as he held her jacket over his badly bleeding nose. Noodle sat beside 2D on the Winne's couch. Whenever the band had gone anywhere in the Bago, Murdoc made everyone stay in the Winnebago Front.

The only way that they could go in any other part of the Bago was if someone needed to use the bathroom or if someone was hungry. If someone was hungry though, most of the time they'd just have to deal with it.

The Winnebago smelt like dead fish, sex, alcohol, and cigarette butts. This 'pleasant' smell was making Noodle's stomach turn every time she inhaled. And the hundreds of air fresheners that were hung all over the small ceiling were no help whatsoever.

A few peculiar items could be found in the front of the Winnebago such as voodoo dolls, cacti, old cassettes, a picture of Murdoc's father (who I think looks like Willy Wonka), a cheetah head mounted on the door, skull candles, an unusually shaggy bear rug, more skull stuff, awkward Satanic pictures on small pieces of paper, and a whole bunch of stereos and TVs. And enough about the Winnebago, let's get back to the Gorillaz.

Noodle was trying to get 2D's nose to stop bleeding and Murdoc was still laughing. "Murdoc, Shut up! Go get the suitcases that 2D was carrying!" Noodle snapped. Murdoc was about to say something back, but was interrupted as the door flew open revealing a rather angry Russel. He glared at Murdoc angrily.

"Man, am I the only one who can carry a damn suitcase? I mean what do I look like, a busboy!" Russel then noticed 2D's bleeding nose. "Man, what happened to you 'D?"

"Wull I kinda sorta…."

"He tripped." Noodle replied since 2D was taking too long to answer.

"yeah…." 2D murmured, looking down at the, now blood-soaked, jacket. Russel nodded understandingly, put the many suitcases down, and took his seat in one of the three red chairs. Murdoc started up the engine and drove out of the carpark. Now was the start of a one hour long trip. One long, miserable hour of Murdoc driving, loud Music tearing up the stereos, and Cortez leering at 2D, who's nose wasn't showing any signs of healing.

**-A Short While Later-**

2D's nose had stopped bleeding finally and Noodle had hung her blood covered jacket on the knob of a cupboard above where she and 2D were seated.

Now Noodle had her eyes closed and her hand on her stomach. Everyone could clearly see that she was sick again, probably from the constant jerking of the Winnebago, since Murdoc's driving wasn't so…..wonderful and that plus Noodle's, now sensitive, stomach led to a not so great result. 2D was letting Noodle lean against him and was preparing for the worst since Noodle's face was getting paler and greener by the second. Even Murdoc was glancing in the mirror worriedly.

"Ey now lov, no throwin up in m' Winne okay? You feel carsick, you go into the bathroom. I just cleaned out the carpet a year ago and don't plan on cleaning it again any time soon." Murdoc looked back at her for a second, then looked back at the road.

"C-an you put down the window Murdoc-san….?" Noodle moaned softly, then gagged.

"The window doesn't go down. If you really need fresh air, we'll stop for a while. Only for a minute though, cause we 'ave to be there in an hour, and we've only been driving for twenty minutes." Murdoc looked back at Noodle again.

"Murdoc I fink it woul' really be better if we stopped….she don' look so good." 2D was looking down at Noodle as she leaned against him and kept her eyes closed tightly. Murdoc sighed deeply, then just as he was about to stop, a kid ran directly in front of the Bago. The whole vehicle jerked suddenly and Cortez squawked loudly as something was crushed under the tire.

"Fuck!" Murdoc yelled, and stomped down on the breaks.

"What Muds?" Russel questioned, he'd been looking out the opposite window.

"Shit! I think I jus' ran a kid over!" Murdoc jumped up out of his seat.

"You what!"

"Fuck! I'm gonna have ta go to that damned jail again! Fuck!" Murdoc bounded out the door. 2D carefully stood up, so he wouldn't make Noodle feel any worse, if possible, and ran after Murdoc. Russel got up and went after the two. And Noodle stood up weakly and walked outside.

All four members of the Gorillaz stood outside as the chilly winds of January made them shiver. Each of them readied themselves to see the mangled body of the child that Murdoc had hit with the Bago as they made their way towards the front. They could see their breath in the cold air coming up in white wisps. Murdoc's Cuban heeled boots, 2D's Converse, Russel's checkered Vans, and Noodle's sneakers all crunched the snow and ice as grim expressions were seen upon each of their faces. Murdoc's face bearing a look that clearly read 'fuck….I'm going back to that jail….shit….'  
Suddenly, Murdoc was surprised as he felt a light tug on the corner of his shirt jacket.

"Hey, are you guys the Gorillaz?" came a tiny voice. Murdoc looked down to see the kid that had run in front of his Winne.

"What tha-! Oy kid, ya supposed ta be crushed under this tire!" Murdoc pointed to the front tire.

"……Can I have an autograph?" the kid questioned. Murdoc sighed deeply.

"Fuck off!" he growled. The kid's eyes widened, and then he ran away. Noodle and 2D stared after him until 2D began to run after the kid. Noodle smiled as she knew what 2D was going to do.

"Ey kid? Ya still want that autograph!" 2D shouted, just loud enough for the child to hear him. The boy came back and smiled up at 2D.

"Yes sir! My daddy and mommy listen to you guys!" he yelped cutely. 2D smiled and signed a piece of paper that he pulled out from his pocket with a pen that….he had no idea where it came from, but who cares ey? After 2D handed him the autograph, he ruffled the kid's hair and the child ran off happily. Noodle embraced 2D when he came back and Murdoc was still scratching his head in confusion.

"If I didn't hit that little twat, what was it that I hit?" Murdoc mumbled. He stepped around to the front tire and kneeled down. "I know I hit someth-" Murdoc stopped mid-sentence as he realized what he had hit. "A snail. I stopped my trip….for a bloody snail?" Murdoc picked up the, now flattened, mass off goop and broken shell. "Ahhh well." Murdoc threw the snail and got back into the vehicle. His three band mates pondered in confusion as to how something that tiny, could cause such a big jolt. Another dumbass mystery for the stinkin Mystery Gang to solve. Everyone got back into the Bago. Noodle now felt slightly better since she had gotten to breathe clearly for a while. And the band resumed their long trip.

**-Murdoc Parking the Bago-**

The four had reached their destination, but now only one problem. Where the hell do they park?

"Oy look Muds! There's a sp-Awww that bloke took it."

"That ruddy bastard! I was gonna park there!"

"Well look Muds, there's another space, man just chill."

"Don't tell me ta chill Tubby! You try parking this thing!"

"Alright, I WILL!"

Murdoc mumbled under his breath.

"I knew we shoulda gotten a valet parker Muds! I mean, this tin can on wheels is too hard to park!"

"Why you big-"

"Look. There's a space right there. Now _please_ just park Murdoc-san. I just want to get out of here."

"Sure thing lov." Murdoc finally parked the Winne and everyone got out. Murdoc holding the pass that had been given to them for free tickets, since technically this was a business trip. Murdoc began to walk off, but Noodle stopped him.

"No Murdoc! You are NOT going to leave us to carry your stuff!" Noodle snapped, seizing Murdoc by the arm.

"I 'ave ta carry Cortez, and get tickets. And I don't expect you ta carry anythin lov, jus' tha Dullard and Lards." Murdoc pulled his arm away from Noodle and continued to walk to the doors. Noodle let out an exasperated sigh and was about to go after Murdoc, but stopped as 2D came up behind her and placed his head over her shoulder.

"Don' worry luv, me an' Russ got it alright?" Noodle smiled slightly as he kissed her up and down her neck, one of his hands placed on her stomach and the other on her behind. Noodle blushed like mad as 2D placed his hand there.

"Okay 2D-san, you win. But I'm carrying my own." Noodle pulled away from 2D and faced him.

"Awight, awwwight, you win." He smiled his toothless grin and Noodle's blush returned. His smile got her every time. And he'd used that voice that just took her heart. She loved it when 2D acted this way; it's how he acted when she'd told him that she truly loved him about a year ago. It was the night that she had completely handed herself to him. Everything.

Noodle suddenly remembered something.

"2D-san! I left Mike back at the studio! He's locked in his cage!" Noodle looked up at 2D worriedly.

"Awwww luv. 'E's smart. 'E'll find a way out.

**-Meanwhile At Kong-**

Mike stretched his arm to reach a nearby banana that was just outside the cage he was in.

"errrrrr……" Mike then noticed something. The cage was unlocked! He pushed the door open and grabbed the banana off the counter. Success! But now…..where was everybody?

**-------------**

2D handed Noodle one of her two suitcases. 2D was going to carry his one suitcase, one of Noodle's, and a backpack for carry-on luggage and Russel would carry Murdoc's luggage and his own.

**-In the Airport. Waiting To Get On the Plane-**

Murdoc, 2D, Noodle, and Russel were standing in line when they heard a voice that the guys recognized, but Noodle did not.

"2D baby!" a woman cried as she hugged 2D happily and kissed him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Noodle was completely confused. Why was this complete stranger hugging 2D and…._kissing_ him?

"Who's that?" Noodle questioned uncertainly. Murdoc replied immediately.

"Paula."


	15. EWWWW! 'IT' Returns!

**Ummm I never really told ya how old the Gorillaz were in this, did I? Well….Noodle is 19, as you've heard, 2D is 25, Murdoc is 42, and Russel is 30. Yeah, I warped time! XD Yay! My powers! Zzzzzzt! But NO! THE SLEEZE IS BACK! (hisses) I haaaaaaate Paula! Grrrrr but I gotta write! XD And I needed a climax, so here it is! PAULA'S HERE! (Cough,cough,unfortunately,cough,cough) **

**-Chapter 15-**

"Paula! Paula luv I missed ya!" 2D embraced Paula tightly and she did the same. "Noodle, I want ya ta meet my….friend, Paula!"

Noodle stared awkwardly at 'Paula' and reluctantly stuck out her hand. Paula shook it enthusiastically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…." Noodle mumbled.

"And who's this nice person, 2D baby?" Paula looked up at 2D. He smiled lightly and placed one arm around Noodle. Noodle still looked slightly angry but she looked up at 2D.

"That's m' girlfriend, Noodle. We're engaged and she's pregnant wif my k-"

"PREGNANT!" Paula's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Yeah, she is." 2D gazed at Paula confusedly. Paula pointed a shaking finger at Noodle.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS JUST FAT!"

"Nah, that's Russ's job." Murdoc received a glare from Russel, which caused the Satanist to burst out laughing, making Russel sigh in frustration.

"Aren't you going to say something 2D-san?" Noodle looked at 2D, who hadn't said a word.

"She….didn't…know?" 2D scratched the back of his neck nervously and Noodle let out an infuriated sigh.

"I need ta talk to the Dullard. Russel, you come too." There was still a five minute wait before they got on the plane, so Murdoc grabbed 2D's arm and jerked him aside. Russel scowled at Paula, then joined 2D and Murdoc in their furious conversation. Noodle and Paula stared in confusion. They could hear the three yelling, but couldn't tell what they were saying.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Paula faced Noodle.

"Probably about killing each other, basic stuff like that." Noodle sighed.

"Uhhhuhhhh……Do you hate me?" Paula questioned. Noodle's mind automatically was screaming _'YES! YES! YES!'_

"Of course not!" Noodle lied, her mind shouting to her the truth.

"You kinda seem like you do. Is it because of what I did to him NINE years ago? Because trust me hun, I'm gonna do it again." Paula leered at Noodle and then they both noticed that Murdoc, 2D, and Russel were coming back. Paula smiled her cheap Barbie doll smile again. She hugged 2D once more and looked up at him. "So Stuart, what did you guys talk about?"

2D gulped as he noticed Murdoc scowling at him.

"Ummmm nothin. Murdoc jus' said some stuff." 2D glanced over at Murdoc again. He was still glaring at Paula and 2D.

"Come on, we're going ta miss our Bloody fuckin plane." Murdoc walked onto the platform leading to the plane and 2D looked down at Paula.

"Well luv. It's been nice seein' ya." 2D kissed Paula on the cheek and Noodle tightened her fists. She DEFINITELY needed to talk to 2D about this whole mess. Paula kissed 2D also, hers an unreturned kiss on the lips. "Bye Paula." 2D waved, then took Noodle's hand and walked onto the plane. They sat down in the seats that their tickets had placed them in. Noodle was seated in the isle seat, and 2D was in the middle. Beside him would be some random person that they'd probably never even met before, and probably never would meet again.

Almost at once, 2D noticed that something was wrong with Noodle.

"Awwww luv. Wot's wrong?" 2D kissed her and she turned away stubbornly. "Noodle….this isn't about Paula is it?"

"…just…leave me alone 2D….." Noodle muttered. 2D placed a hand on her face, and was surprised when she didn't push him away. He carefully made her face him and he kissed her lips. They both closed their eyes and when 2D finally pulled away, he moved her hair from in front of her eyes and smiled.

"Noodle, luv. You mean tha world ta me….no one else is better." He kissed her again and they kept it locked until a sudden voice made them look up.

"Hi 2D! What a coincidence! I have the seat right next to yours!" Paula took her seat next to 2D. And Noodle moved away from him instantly.

"You're on this plane!" Noodle asked, slightly showing her anger.

"Yes." Paula replied austerely, and then faced 2D again. Suddenly someone else came up to their seats.

"Ummmm miss? You're in my spot." A man with short brown hair wearing a suit pointed at Paula.

"GO SIT OVER THERE!" Paula shouted, pointing to a nearby seat beside some guy with freakishly wrinkled lips. The weirdly lipped man waved at the four and the other man shuddered.

"Ummm….this is MY seat. My ticket says so and I kinda just wanna sit down right now, in my seat, because I really don't wanna make anyone mad or ups-" he noticed Paula wasn't even listening anymore and sighed. He looked over at where she had instructed him to sit, and the man with the withered up lips pat the seat beside him. "great….." he finally gave up, and sat down.

"So….2D baby, what's been going on when I was gone?" Paula asked nervously. For all she knew, the child that that other girl was pregnant with could be the second, or third!

"Uhhhh….a couple of albums, a whole bunch of concerts, tours, me and Noodle bein' together…and….uhhh that's really it." 2D smiled lightly.

"And did you forget about me?" Paula stroked 2D's trailed her finger across 2D's chest and looked up at him.

"Of course not luv! I would never forget ya! But I can't be in love wif ya anymore…I mean, I'm engaged wif Noodle and all….and we're 'appy together….and-" 2D was interrupted as a loud speaker came on.

"Please buckle your seatbelts until we are safely in the air, and turn off all electrical devices including cell phones, pagers, portable game systems, and CD players until we tell you it is safe to do otherwise. And even when it is safe to turn all other items back on, we advise you to keep cell phones and pagers off. We ask you to refrain from getting up until we are firmly airborne and take notice of the fact that, incase of an emergency, there are guides nearby to instruct what to do. Thank you and we hope you have an enjoyable trip."

There were a few small beeps and clicks as people nearby turned off their cell phones and buckled their seatbelts, and 2D made sure that his Motorola phone was off. The plane jerked forward, and took started to move. 2D's grip tightened on Noodle's hand, since they both had their hands on the same armrest, and Noodle looked over at him. 2D's face was a bit pale, and he looked slightly scared. Just then, Noodle remembered that he really didn't like planes too much, or at least takeoff. 2D already had migraine problems, so the pain in his head didn't help right now. Noodle sighed reluctantly, and kissed 2D on the cheek.

"2D-san, it's okay." She smiled lightly and he nodded. She kissed him again, and then held his hand with the hand that wasn't trapped under his. 2D finally relaxed once more after the plane was off the ground and everyone clapped lightly. 2D never knew why exactly people clapped, there was still a whole flight that they had to sit through, but 2D never really cared to ask. But now after their clapping, there was bored silence.

The loud speaker came back on after a few minutes, and everyone started to move again. CD players and ipods were turned on and 2D could hear the faint beat of some song.

He could clearly pick out the trumpet to their song 'Rock the House' and smiled. Good to know that people still listened to their old songs. Oddly enough they'd been a band for nine years, and they still were performing live. Oh well, it made a good career. Music. Being a vocalist and keyboardist was nice. And if it wasn't for Gorillaz, he would probably never have met Noodle. And Noodle had lifted him out of that depression he'd had after he'd caught Paula cheating on him. With Murdoc. Thankfully he hadn't seen it. But Russel had told him, and had punched Murdoc in the nose HARD. Breaking it in eight places and who even knew a nose had eight places to break? But it did. And left what you see today. Now 2D was just rambling in his mind while Paula and Noodle secretly fought over him.

Paula would get up against 2D's chest and Noodle would take 2D's hand.

Murdoc stared in disbelief from his nearby seat and wondered how in the world 2D could not notice Noodle and Paula. Murdoc got up as a fair looking flight attendant walked by. He wasn't about to let this plane trip be a boring one.

Russel zoned out while listening to his CD player. Some old hip hop song. He sighed as he noticed Murdoc flirting with a flight attendant. Typical Murdoc. Speaking of 'typical Murdoc' Russel didn't even want to know what would happen when Noodle and 2D's kid came. Oh God! He knew that the ill-tempered Satanist would go back to his mean ways in an instant. Russel had already confronted him, saying that he'd better be nice to Noodle and not torture 2D too much. So far he'd done well on being nice to Noodle. But that would all go away after Noodle's kid came. The baby probably would be constantly waking EVERYONE up and Russel knew that the 'nice Murdoc' wouldn't last through two seconds of that. Or one.

2D had fallen asleep after only one hour of being in the plane. Noodle was leaning against him, her also sleeping, and Paula had given up on getting 2D to notice her. So she had occupied herself by reading some snooty magazine instead.

**-Seven Hours Later-**

Noodle woke up to someone shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes tiredly.

"…huh?" She looked up to see 2D.

"Ey luv, we kinda fell asleep. Tha plane landed. We're in LA." He smiled and Noodle could hear the excitement in his voice. She smiled and 2D helped her up. She'd put on twenty pounds in her pregnancy, and all that wasn't easy to stand up with! Noodle then noticed that Paula wasn't there anymore.

"Ummm What happened to that other girl?" Noodle asked, although relieved that she was gone.

"Oh, Paula? She's waiting in tha airport. Along wif Murdoc and Russel." 2D informed her. _'Damnit!' _Noodle thought. She'd hoped that Paula had left for good

"Well, we better not keep Murdoc and Russel-san waiting." She took what little stuff she'd brought on the plane and took 2D's hand. They both walked out of the plane and into the terminal. Murdoc was waiting impatiently and Russel smiled as Noodle and 2D came.

"Well you two sure took your fuckin time." Murdoc growled. "We already have a cab waiting so let's hurry up and get our Bloody luggage."

The five (stinkin Paula) walked into the baggage claim and began a VERY difficult part in traveling. Getting your stuff back from the dreaded carousel of suitcases. Murdoc quickly found his luggage, as did Russel and Noodle. Paula hadn't brought much; all of it was carry on. 2D took about ten minutes, which would have been more if Murdoc hadn't ill-temperedly helped him, and soon they were heading for their cab. They would all need two cabs to carry all five of them. Paula, Murdoc, and Russel would be in one, while 2D and Noodle took another taxi together. When they would arrive at the hotel, they would each get their own separate rooms.

2D helped Noodle into the cab and got in as well. He sat down and kissed Noodle lightly. She smiled softly and did the same. She leaned her head against 2D's chest and he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked, glancing back in the rearview mirror.

"Ummmm to tha…." 2D took out the hotel address that they'd been given. "Umm tha Bemount 'otel."

"You two not from here?" the cab driver turned to face them.

"Uhhuh We're from England." 2D replied, smiling his gapped smile.

"Yeah I could tell. Ya got that accent." He turned to face the steering wheel again. "Plus you two are a cute couple. Most couples round here are all grubby." He started up the cab and started driving.

"Ummm thank you sir?" Noodle didn't know if that was meaning to be a compliment or an insult to LA.

"Ya welcome. So, you two expectin a kid?" The taxi driver questioned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yup. In two months or less." 2D answered, moving his hand slightly. Noodle quickly kissed him again on the neck, since she was leaning against him.

"Well congrats. And good luck." He stopped the cab. "Well, we're here. Bemount hotel."

2D got out of the taxi and opened the cab door for Noodle. She thanked him and got out also. 2D payed the driver with a bit of the little amount of American dollars that he'd received and Noodle shivered slightly at how cold it was outside. It was early January, and the air outside was quite bitter. 2D noticed Noodle's trembling and took of his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders and she looked over at him.

"Aren't you cold, 2D-san?"

"Nah, it's colder in Essex anyway. I'm used ta it." 2D replied although he was actually FREEZING. "Besides, you have tha kid. You need ta stay warm." He took her hand and led her to the hotel entrance. On the door of the hotel was a sign that in big gold letters read 'The Bemount Hotel' in cursive. 2D opened the large door and Noodle walked inside. 2D shut the door behind him as he walked in also.

The lobby was beautifully furnished and decorated. It even had an elaborate fountain in the middle. The two couldn't help but be impressed.

Murdoc and Russel were already beside the front desk. Murdoc was talking to the receptionist and Russel waited beside him calmly. Noodle and 2D joined them and Murdoc handed them two separate keys.

"Ya rooms are rooms sixty-two and sixty-three. Russel, your room is room sixty-seven." He handed Russel a key also. "If any of you lot need me, I'll be in room sixty-six. We're all on the sixth floor. So get ya stuff and let's go." Murdoc trudged in the direction of the elevator and the three followed.

"Murdoc, wot 'appened to Paula?" 2D questioned, looking confusedly at Murdoc.

"She's stayin in some other room. FAR away." Murdoc could see Noodle smile slightly and he smirked also.

"Oh." 2D frowned a bit and Murdoc pressed the button for the elevator. The silvery doors opened to reveal a big area. Big enough to fit all four of them and standing inside was, you guessed it, Paula.

"I thought you got rid of her, Murdoc!" Noodle couldn't help but sound aggravated.

"Now, now Pasta, that wasn't very nice." Paula sneered.

"Her name's Noodle! And Paula, I told you ta GET LOST!" Murdoc snapped.

"I was heading down to the spa. Is it _my _fault that I happened to stumbled upon you four?" Paula leered at Murdoc and he glared at her fiercely. Paula stepped out of the elevator and around Murdoc, both still holding a furious stare. Paula finally walked away and Murdoc pressed the button to the next elevator.

"Murdoc, why aren't ya gonna take this elevator? It's already 'ere." 2D looked at Murdoc confusedly.

"Cause she was in it." Murdoc growled. He stepped into the new elevator and held it open. "Anyone else?"

Noodle stepped into the elevator beside Murdoc and Russel followed. Murdoc moved his hand from the door and pressed the button for the sixth floor. The silver doors closed, leaving 2D as the only one to take the elevator that Paula had been on.

**Hehehe they all refused ta go on the CONTAMINATED elevator hehe. Well, that was chappie 15! WOOP! Hope ya review if ya liked it! Well, see ya'll soooooooon! (Flies off in self-made rocket) Wish me luck on my journey to Mars! WEEEEEEE! And hehehe Murdoc wanted the room 66 on the 6th floor. I did that on purpose! Hehe **


	16. Is 2D Gonna Mess This up?

**Well, I'm SO glad I got those reviews! You guys rock! Love ya! Yup, I had a nice trip to mars! WEEE! And brought….space rocks for all! (Hands you a space rock) In this chappie, there will be the part that'll make you go 'OMG! HOW DARE HE! EEEEEE!' and foam at the mouth like a rabid senior. Well, now it is time for the chap that has its length because of paragraphing faults! YAY! **

**-Chapter 16-**

Everyone had gotten only a few hours of sleep. Every time they would finally drift off, they'd be woken up by the obnoxious police sirens or car horns. The only one who slept really was Russel, and that was because he was so used to the loud city sounds. Everyone was in their own rooms but since Murdoc's was across from Russel's, he could hear the drummer's booming snoring, well….the loudest. Everyone could hear it. The Satanist had had to rip his pillow open and shove the stuffing in his ears to sleep that night. And the next morning, as they went to breakfast, EVERYONE was groggy and tired. None more that Murdoc….naturally.

"Oi Fuck-Lard! I didn't sleep ALL last night because of ya bloody snoring!" Murdoc yelled as Russel stepped out of his hotel room. Russel yawned loudly.

"Man, is it really MY fault? I mean, I slept great."

"We know, Russel-san….we heard you…." Noodle dragged herself out of her room, still rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"It's about time you woke up!" Murdoc snapped, facing Noodle.

"Man, you woke up maybe four or five minutes ago." Russel mumbled.

"SIX for your information Tubby! A LONG six minutes ago!" Murdoc barked, now leering at Russel.

"Man, what ever." Russel yawned again and stretched his arms. "You're grouchy in the mornings ya know? Anyways, where's 'D?"

"Eh fuck if I know Lards. Tha Dullard's probably still sleeping." Murdoc trudged over to the door to 2D's room. "Ey Face-ache! Get up!" Murdoc pounded on the door and heard no reply. He grabbed the doorknob and was surprised when the door opened. He stepped in and looked around. No sign of 2D anywhere.

"Murdoc-san, is he in there?" Noodle questioned from the hallway. She then walked into 2D's room also.

The bed wasn't made, showing that 2D had been in his room obviously. And his painkillers' container was opened and tipped over. Cigarette butts were in the clear, glass ashtray and the sent of alcohol was obvious throughout the room. Plus another scent that was familiar to everyone, but in their tired state, they couldn't tell what it was.

"M-Murdoc…where…is he?" Noodle asked worriedly and Murdoc automatically realized what must have happened.

"….Paula." Murdoc looked over at Noodle.

"W-what about her?" Noodle tried to keep her tears from coming. She also knew what must have happened, but….she didn't…want to believe it.

"….that little-I'm gonna kill tha Dullard!" Murdoc tightened his fists. He hated that 2D would do this! ESPECIALLY to Noodle!

"M-Murdoc-san, we mustn't jump to conclusions…..We have to ask 2D-san about this first. H-he wouldn't do this to me…" Noodle placed her hand on her stomach and her tears streamed down her face.

"Lov, he's done this before….I don't think you're any different in his eyes…"

Noodle embraced Murdoc and cried into him. He looked down at her sympathetically and pat her back.

"M-urdoc, what do I do? I-I have his kid…..I can't just let him do this…." Noodle sobbed.

"Let who do wot?" 2D was standing in the doorway, and Murdoc and Russel turned to face him. Noodle's tears rolled down her face and she turned away from 2D. "Wot? Wot did I do?"

"Sweet Satan Dullard! You think we're THAT clueless?" Murdoc snapped.

"Clueless ta wot? I went ta get breakfast, then I come back and you're all in m' room saying I did somefin." 2D scratched his head and looked at Murdoc confusedly.

"Were you with Paula last night?" Murdoc stepped towards 2D. "Tell tha truth or I'll punch that pretty face of yours in!" 2D backed up, and was against the wall. Murdoc raised a fist. "Tell us! Wha' did ya do?"

"Murdoc-san! Don't!" Noodle cried, running forward and hugging 2D tightly. She was the only thing standing in the way of Murdoc.

"Noodle, for tha love of Satan! Don't ya see what he did? He cheated on you!" Murdoc pointed at 2D. "He don' care about ya! He jus' likes ya cause he knows that you'll stick up for him like this!"

"What? I didn't cheat on 'er!" 2D placed his hand on Noodle's back as she hugged him. Noodle pushed him away and stepped back.

"2D-san, please! Tell the truth!" Noodle had only hugged him to stop Murdoc. She didn't want to see him get hurt, even if he _had_ done that to her, especially if they didn't know if he'd done it or not.

"Luv, I _am_ telling tha truth! I didn't do anythin'! I went ta get breakfast, that's it! You gotta believe me!" 2D looked at Noodle pleadingly and she turned away.

"2D-san….I would like to believe you….but I can't….Not yet…Now excuse me….I'm going to go get something to eat…" Noodle walked out of the room and down the hall. Both Murdoc and Russel glared at 2D.

"'D, we mean this…if you did anything….tell us." Russel tried to stay calm although he was extremely mad at even the possibility that he had been with Paula last night.

"Russel, I didn't do anythin'…." 2D slid down the wall and looked down at the ground. Murdoc jerked 2D's hair back and made him look up at them.

"Dullard, we mean this. Tell us." Murdoc growled, pulling 2D's hair harder.

"Ow! I didn't do nothin Murdoc!" 2D cried. Murdoc only pulled harder.

"Yeh?"

"Man, let him go…he'll confess soon enough. Besides, we have practice." Russel walked out of 2D's room and Murdoc shot 2D one last glare before following. 2D slowly stood up and looked around his room. It was true….last night he had done something that he already regretted.

**-A While Later-**

After finding Noodle standing on the balcony of her room, the Gorillaz had made their way to the lobby of the hotel. Nobody would look at 2D directly, and when they did, it was in shame and distrust. Even when they had all gotten on the bus that they were going to take to the practicing studio downtown, Noodle sat by 2D wordlessly. She didn't kiss him, she didn't hug him, and she didn't even look at him. She didn't talk the whole trip, and her band mates were worried. Russel and Murdoc had started an uneasy conversation on the song that they were performing. An older hit of there's called 'Feel Good Inc.' that had reopened their fame about five years go. It was decided that that was the song that they were going to do. They had already performed it at the Grammies with Madonna a while a go, but this time they'd do it alone. The whole thing. Murdoc was rather disappointed about that because he had quite enjoyed the after party that year. And he'd had a great time that night. But now they wouldn't have any interruptions of their song. Just them. Of course there was De La Soul that would be doing the rap bit…but that was it. The Grammies were in a couple of weeks, but they'd rather be prepared then to not practice at all. So they were heading to the practice studio now to get ready.

**-A While Later-**

"Noodle luv, would ya hand me my mike please?" 2D asked. Noodle hesitated, and then put her guitar aside. She seized the microphone from the stand that it was on and handed it to 2D. As they both had their hands on the microphone, she looked him straight in the eyes and everything seemed to freeze.

'_This is the man I love…and he loves me…He didn't do anything…' _Noodle suddenly wrapped her arms around 2D, pulled him to her, and kissed him intensely. The microphone fell to the ground with a thud and 2D was shocked at first, but soon closed his eyes and became lost in the long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her also. He couldn't help but to feel guilt for what he did the night before…and she trusted that he hadn't done anything. She trusted his lies.

Finally the kiss ended and Noodle and 2D stared into each other's eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes and his own fractured ones. 2D pulled away from Noodle. He couldn't look at her the same anymore. He had told her a huge lie and she believed him. She loved him too much to think he would do that. She loved him too much to think he would lie to her. Noodle looked up at him and Russel and Murdoc just watched from a distance. No one knew what would happen next. Noodle placed her hand on 2D's shoulder.

"2D-san….I'm sorry that I doubted you." Noodle whispered, a tear making its way silently down her cheek. 2D felt horrible guilt weighing down on his conscience.

"I-It's alright luv…" He forced a smile and wiped away her tear.

"I know that…if you did do anything….you'd tell me."

2D nodded slowly and picked up his microphone.

"Well, let's practice then." He smiled nervously and Noodle nodded. She picked up her guitar and Murdoc picked up his bass. Russel was already sitting behind his drum set, and he raised his drum sticks.

"I guess I'm….sorry that I doubted ya, mate." Murdoc mumbled, looking down at the floor, his hair covering his mismatched eyes.

"It's okay, Murdoc…" for 2D it was getting hard to except all these apologies. He REALLY wished that he could just confess and get it over with. Murdoc NEVER apologized! NEVER! And he just had…even though 2D should be the one saying sorry.

"Yeah….sorry 'D." Russel muttered, also looking at the ground in guilt.   
"……Russel….Murdoc….you shouldn't be sorry…" 2D looked away from his band mates, was he about to confess? Should he? Everyone looked at him confusedly. "I-I….." he couldn't tell them! What would they do? What would they say? Would they kick him out of the band? Would Noodle leave him? Of course! "…you didn't know. You shouldn't apologize…I would have suspected the same." And with that, they began to practice their song Feel Good Inc, nobody mentioning what they had been arguing over previously.  
**-About Three Hours Later-**

Practice was over with and 2D had lit a cigarette and was now leaning against the wall smoking it. Murdoc had also taken out a cig and was sitting down on a chair and taking long drags from it. Noodle coughed several times, and closed her eyes tightly.  
"Excuse me. Murdoc-san, 2D-san, I'm going to wait outside. Tell me when we can leave." Noodle walked out of the practice room and closed the door softly behind her. Murdoc took another drag from his cigarette. It hung loosely from his slightly parted lips. Occasionally he would shift it with his tongue, and the grey ashes would often fall to the ground and be carelessly left there. As the trail of grey along the cig got longer, the cigarette itself got shorter.

2D handed Murdoc his only half-smoked cig and the Satanist looked up at him awkwardly.   
"'ere, take it." 2D mumbled. Murdoc shrugged his shoulders and took the cigarette, placing it between his lips and beside the one he had been smoking.

2D went in the direction that Noodle had gone, also closing the door behind him. Noodle was leaning against the brick wall and seemed to be in deep thought. She looked over at 2D as he came outside.

"Hallo 2D-sanuma." Noodle kissed him lightly on the cheek and he laughed slightly.

"Why'd ya leave tha practice room?" 2D questioned, kissing her also on the cheek.  
"You and Murdoc-san were both smoking. I needed some fresh air, and I didn't know if the cigarettes would affect the baby." Noodle smiled lightly and 2D nodded slowly.  
"right….okay." He also smiled faintly. The door to the building where they had been practicing came open, causing Noodle and 2D to look over in that direction.

"Come on. We're headin' for tha hotel." Murdoc muttered, walking off to the bus stop. Noodle, 2D, and Russel all followed.  
**-Back At The Hotel-**

Noodle was lying on the bed of her hotel room, chatting on the phone with one of her good friends. Every one of her friends were excited about the baby. So since there would be no baby shower, they were probably sending Kong Studios package after package of presents.

After Noodle had told her friend Jess goodbye, she closed her cell phone and sighed. She had been on her mobile for an hour or two now. Noodle stood up and walked over to the mirror in her room. She sighed heavily and placed a hand on her stomach. It was very obvious that she was pregnant. No doubt. Her stomach was twice its normal size but the rest of her body was its regular size. Noodle also noticed that her long purple hair was slightly messy. Noodle got her hairbrush from her suitcase. She brushed her hair silently, looking in the mirror at herself and thinking deeply. What had she done to make herself noticeable in 2D's eyes? She personally didn't like her appearance. At all. But why did 2D love her? She turned away from the mirror and sat down on the bed, still brushing her hair wordlessly.

The intense silence was broken by a sudden knock on the door. Noodle stood up and walked over to her door. She latched the chain in the lock. You could never be too careful in a place like LA. She opened the door, the golden chain making it only able to open a bit. Noodle saw that it was only 2D and unlatched the door.

"Hello 2D-sanuma." Noodle chimed.  
"'ello luv. I was wondering….would ya like ta go somewhere? Jus' me an' you?" 2D asked, scratching the back of his head and looking at the ground. He was uncertain if, after this morning's incident, Noodle would be willing to go out somewhere with him.  
"Sure 2D-san!" Finally! A night out with 2D. It was EXACTLY what she wanted, especially in LA.

2D smiled at the fact that Noodle had said yes.  
"Alright. Meet ya in an hour in the lobby?"  
"Okay 2D. See you in an hour." Noodle kissed him, and then closed the door. She would definitely have to get ready.

**-An Hour Later-**

Noodle had taken a shower, gotten dressed up in an undemanding outfit of a small black and white top and a short jean skirt, and simply put on some blue eye shadow. She glanced at the clock and realized that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Noodle swiftly dried her hair with the blow-dryer and brushed it one last time. She glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure that she was done. Perfect. She quickly grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on carefully. She didn't really favor heeled shoes, so she put on a pair of black strappy high-topped sandals, grabbed her jacket, and dashed out the door and down the hall. People looked over at her as she ran by; it was kind of awkward to see someone all dressed up running down the halls of the hotel in platform sandals. Noodle ignored the strange glances she was receiving and hurriedly ran to the elevator.

"Hold the lift please!" Noodle called out. A young man in a business outfit placed a hand on the side of the elevator's door, causing it to stop from closing at the last second. "Thank you." Noodle got into the elevator carefully, panting slightly from the long run down the hall. "Are you heading for the lobby?" She questioned, leaning against the wall of the elevator and sighing exhaustedly.

"Yep. I'm guessing that you're heading there to?" Noodle nodded. "Are you expecting a kid soon?" the man asked, looking over at Noodle.

"Yeah." Noodle replied, too tired to really add anything else.

"Well congrats. And good luck." He smiled politely.

"Thanks." Noodle stood up straight as the elevator came to its stop finally.

"You're welcome." He stepped out of the elevator and Noodle did the same. Then the man walked away, down the corridor on the other side of the lobby.

Noodle saw 2D waiting by the exit of the hotel.  
"2D-san!" Noodle embraced him and he smiled down at her.

"Oy luv, you sure look nice." 2D kissed her lightly on the cheek. Noodle giggled slightly and blushed. "Well Noodle. I was thinking that we could go to tha beach today…It's really close to here."

"That would be great! Although….it's the middle of winter. A little cold….But I guess that's why jackets were made." Noodle laughed lightly and 2D smiled.  
"So…that's a yes for the beach? Perfect!"  
"Well, let's get a cab. It's a bit far to the beach." Noodle took 2D's hand in hers and walked excitedly to the lobby's exit.

Outside cars zoomed down the bustled city street this way and that. People hurried to get to their hotel rooms or the few houses. The pungent stench of car exhaust wafted through the air as a car drove by with its tailpipe spitting the thick clouds of it out. Bright city lights and loud city sounds were everywhere. Los Angeles was truly a remarkable place. Even during the day. Sure there was the pollution of cars and all, but that's the price to pay for such a wondrous place.

"Uhhh Noodle luv, 'ow do y' get a cab around 'ere?" 2D asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the loud car horns.

"It's easy 2D-san. Hold on…." Noodle walked out onto the sidewalk and waved her hand in the air, trying to flag down a taxicab. One instantly came to a stop and the person rolled down their window.

"Ya need a ride, toots?" the driver questioned coolly, leaning on the cab door.

2D stepped up beside Noodle and scowled at the cabdriver, shooting him a glance that told him to back off. The driver immediately realized the mistake he had made and gulped.

"Yes. We need to get to the beach." Noodle informed him. 2D opened the taxi's door for Noodle and she took her seat as 2D sat down beside her, still glaring at the driver.

"Right….Okay. Just sit back." The driver started up the taxi and Noodle leaned onto 2D's shoulder.  
"I can't wait 2D. Just us again. You and me on a nice date at the beach." Noodle kissed 2D lightly and he placed one arm around her. Noodle sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Eh sorry about earlier." The cabdriver muttered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jus' shut up and drive." 2D snapped, making the driver gulp again and Noodle giggle a little.

"Wow 2D-san. You sure are protective." Noodle whispered, looking up at 2D, but keeping her head on his shoulder. 2D grinned a bit and laughed slightly.

"Jus' keepin' ya from these 'olly wood dirt bags is all."  
The driver shifted nervously in his seat and continued driving.  
**-A Short While Later-**

The cab finally stopped on a road beside the beach.

"That'll be eight fifty." The driver said, looking back at the two.

"Yeah, 'ere ya go." 2D handed him exactly eight dollars and fifty cents as he got out of the cab, then helped Noodle out.  
"What? No tip?"  
"Nope." 2D slammed the door of the taxi and the driver sighed heavily before driving off. Noodle lightly took 2D's hand in hers, and they both walked out onto the beautiful beach.

The scene was perfect. There had been a big boom in antipollution, so even cities' beaches had clean, crisp, and salty air, and divine white sand. The seawater was a stunning deep turquoise, and the waves weren't even too big. Noodle and 2D looked out upon the gorgeous sunset. The whole sky was graced with elegant reds, blues, and purples of unimaginable and sincere splendor. Noodle and 2D took their seats on the soft sand and watched the sun slowly disappear behind the water. And you could vaguely see a city off in the distance.

"This is….beautiful." Noodle whispered, holding 2D's hand softly and gazing out upon the sunset.

"Yeah….I'm 'ere with tha most beautiful woman in the world, watching the most beautiful sight that nature 'as ta offer unfold in front of me. I don't think anything could ruin this." 2D and Noodle both leaned in for a kiss and then-  
"2D baby! I had NO idea that you'd be here!" Paula's voice broke the serenity abruptly and 2D pulled away from Noodle.

"Paula! Wot tha 'ell-I mean….what are ya doing 'ere?" 2D questioned, Noodle glaring at Paula coldly.  
"Well I came here because I'd heard about a little club nearby. I was heading there right now for a good martini or two. I wasn't expecting to see you two here!" Paula sat down on the other side of 2D.

"Yes…a pleasant surprise…." Noodle mumbled, looking out at the now darkened sky.

"Wull Paula…..luv I was sort of busy righ' now…." 2D scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looked over at Noodle.

"Oh. Mind if I join? I'd rather be with you then go to a club any day." Paula leaned over, facing 2D, her chest against him. 2D laughed nervously and gulped.

"S-sure Paula. You can come. I was planning on goin' ta dinner at that li'l restaurant over there." 2D nodded towards a small beachside diner nearby.

"Sounds great." Paula stroked 2D's chest and he looked clearly uncomfortable. 2D stood up, causing Paula to practically fall forward. But she managed to catch herself at the last second. Noodle stood up as well. She dusted herself off, as did 2D. Paula quickly got up as well and brushed the sand from her SHORT skirt. "Well 2D, let's go." Paula took his hand and walked off with him, towards the diner, leaving Noodle standing there angrily. Noodle sighed in frustration and then finally followed.

**---**

**I hate Paula I HATE PAULA! Grrrrrrr…..(murders a punching bag with her face on it) I swear, she is a slutty, sleezey, bitch! RAAAAAWR! (Goes into deranged rage episode)  
Murdoc: "Just ignore her and…..review and all that other whatnot." (Looks over at me awkwardly, then sighs) Pathetic…. **


	17. Things Go Downhill For The Two

**Woooo! I had Murdoc in my last author's note! YESSS!  
Murdoc: "yeah….that's special?"  
OMG! THERE HE IS AGAIN! Okies….other then me loosing me sanity, what else has been going on? Wellllll we'll catch ya up! Paula Vadol, the slut of the century, has just busted in on the world's best couple. And 2D cheated on Noodle with Paula! Grrrr….Oh yes. And in this fic, people can drink after they're eighteen. Deal with it! Ha! So yes. Noodle is allowed to drink. Back to the Paula invasion! Maybe….2D and Noodle weren't made for each other? Orr….maybe this'll make Noodle and 2D's relationship gain another level? OR maybe I just needed a climax. Yeah, let's go with that! **

**-Chapter 17-  
**2D, Noodle, and Paula all walked into the restaurant, Paula holding 2D's hand, and Noodle following the two agitatedly.

"Awwww Noodle luv. Cheer up!" 2D piped, causing Noodle to snap back to reality since she was off in a hateful trance. She faked a small smile, and 2D smiled a bit also. He let go of Paula's hand and stood beside Noodle instead.  
"I'm sorry I was silent 2D-san…..the baby was kicking." Noodle lied, looking up at 2D with the most convincing look she could manage at this point. 2D nodded slightly and Noodle took 2D's hand in hers carefully. She pulled 2D forward and they locked in a fervent kiss, with 2D closing his eyes. Noodle shot Paula a look that said 'ha-ha!' while 2D proceeded in keeping his eyes shut lightly. Paula rolled her eyes and glared at the two as they French Kissed ardently.

'_They have their hands all over each other! Urgh…how am I going to be able to split them up…hmmm…' _Paula trailed off on thought until she realized that Noodle and 2D had stopped after a good few minutes.

"Well….2D. Shall we get a seat?" Paula stood next to him again and 2D nodded, then walked to the front desk of the restaurant. As soon as 2D was busy with getting them a table at the front, Paula stepped over alongside Noodle casually, then jabbed her in the stomach with her elbow…..HARD. Noodle gasped in pain and clutched her stomach. Paula smirked slightly and walked off to stand beside the (completely OBLIVIOUS) 2D. A few people around the restaurant had seen what had just happened, and were taken aback. A waiter carrying a few dirty dishes to the kitchen stopped and looked over at Noodle with concern.

Noodle stood up straight again and tried to act as though she was fine, although really she was in agony. People slowly started to return back to what ever they were doing previously.  
After the three were seated and had ordered their drinks, 2D opened up the menu and began browsing through it. Noodle and Paula glared at each other from across the table. Paula was seated beside 2D, and Noodle was in the booth across from them, her stomach still hurting dreadfully.

Soon the waitress came by with their drinks. She handed Noodle the iced tea, Paula the martini, and 2D the Pepsi.  
"Do you know what you're going to order?" the waitress asked, pulling out a pen and a small notepad. 2D nodded and looked down at the menu again.  
"Uhh…I'll 'ave a club sandwich wif no meat….What abou' you two?" he looked over at Noodle and Paula, who both nodded.  
"I want a salad. Just lettuce and tomatoes with some chicken. " Paula smiled slightly. "I'm watching my figure." She leaned closer to 2D and stroked his chest. Noodle sighed and rolled her eyes. "At least I still have a figure." Paula scoffed, sneering at Noodle. Noodle then _accidentally_ tipped over the large glass of iced tea and spilt it all over Paula, who gasped in surprise at the sudden ice coldness and stood up quickly. Noodle smirked and 2D stared at Paula with a shocked expression. The waitress couldn't help but laughing slightly and Paula glared at her.  
"Oh Paula, it looks like you're going to need to clean that up." Noodle nodded towards the restrooms and Paula sighed agitatedly and leered at Noodle before stomping off, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.  
"Now as for my meal. I'll get a club sandwich as well." Noodle wasn't really paying attention to the menu, so she had no idea what else there was on the menu. The waitress wrote down their orders and then walked off. "2D-san. May I talk to you about something? The whole….'Paula' issue." She looked over at 2D, who was drinking his Pepsi. He set it down.  
"Yeah, wot abou' 'er?" 2D questioned.  
"Well 2D-san…she's kind of ruining our date. And…I want you to tell me the truth. Do you still….like her?"   
"….well of course. I mean, she's m' ex girlfriend an' all. I don' still love 'er. I'm wif you right? So I can't still love 'er." 2D smiled slightly and Noodle laughed lightly at how cute he looked with that gap-toothed smile of his. He then stood up.  
"Where are you going 2D?" Noodle looked up at him confusedly as he stuck his hand out for her.  
"Ya said Paula was annoyin' ya, so let's leave. She's busy gettin' cleaned up. She won' notice." He grinned and Noodle took his hand as she got up. 2D kissed her lightly and they both walked out of the restaurant, leaving a bit of cash on the table for the waitress. Forget their meal; it was worth it to get rid of Paula.  
**-An Hour Later-**

2D and Noodle had gotten rid of Paula for now. The two were now at some bar. Noodle was drinking only a little and 2D drinking enough to make him a bit drunken. The music in the bar was rather loud. Linkin Park was the band playing right now on the radio. Loud rock music plus a migraine with an addition of alcohol equals OW. 2D stood up to leave.  
"Noodle luv, I'm ready ta go. You wanna leave?"  
Noodle nodded and got up also. 2D handed the bartender a tip and they both left to get a cab to head back to the hotel.

**-Later, At The Hotel-  
**Murdoc was sitting on the couch of his room staring up at the ceiling in thought and taking an occasional swig from his vodka bottle. The alcohol not tasted old and was slightly lukewarm from the long trip to LA. Murdoc had brought the alcohol secretly in his suitcase since he didn't know for certain if they'd have the kind of vodka he favored and craved. Amazingly he had gotten it past the security guards, and he smirked contently as he drank it.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door of his hotel room. _'Ahhh the hookers 'ave arrived.' _He stood up and set the vodka aside.

After age forty-two, you'd think Murdoc would stop his bad habits right? Wrong. Murdoc Niccals was back and worse then ever. The same alcohol chugging, hooker fucking man he'd been since an EARLY age. He opened the hotel room's door to a not so pleasant surprise. Yeah, it _was_ a hooker. But one he didn't really want to see right now. You guessed it, as usual, Paula.  
"Paula? Wot tha fuck do you want?" Murdoc looked down at her. She looked up at him pleadingly.  
"Murdoc baby, PLEASE get 2D to forgive me!" she seemed more desperate then ever, and you could see it in her eyes.  
"Paula, ya twit, ya messed that up a long time ago. 2D an' Noodle are together now. I don't like it much either…but I'm not goin ta make tha Dullard go back to you." he slammed the door in Paula's face and he could hear her pounding on the door.  
"Please Murdoc! Please!" she cried.

"No Paula! And you better fuck off before Noodle and Face-ache get 'ome, I mean it." he sat down on the couch and switched through the TV channels.   
"Fine! But Murdoc! I SWEAR! I WILL break them up! 2D will be mine again! We've already had sex once! Last night! And don't think I can't win 2D over again!"

Just then 2D walked into the hallway, carrying Noodle bridal style. She was sound asleep. Luckily he hadn't heard Paula's shouting, and was surprised to see her.  
"Paula? Luv wot are you doin 'ere?" 2D asked, noticing that Paula was in front of Murdoc's room.  
"Nothing…." She walked off in the direction of her room angrily. 2D stared after her confusedly, but he shook it off as he went to go lie Noodle down in her room. He'd go to see Paula later.  
2D was halfway there when he realized something. He didn't have the key to Noodle's room. He sighed and tried to think up a plan but it wasn't long before his mind conjured an idea. Noodle could sleep with him tonight in his room.  
2D took out the key to his hotel bedroom and unlocked the door. He walked into the room, lied Noodle down on the large bed, and smiled lightly at how adorable she looked. So peaceful in her sleep. Her eyes closed only slightly and her breathing soft and quiet. He kissed her lightly on the lips and took her shoes off for her, then set the high platform sandals aside and pulled the blankets up to her chest. 2D ruffled her hair softly then walked off to go take a shower before he went to sleep. As soon as the bathroom door closed Noodle opened her eyes and smiled faintly.  
"thanks 2D-san…."  
2D looked around the bathroom with a surprised expression. The bath in there was huge and made of dark green, almost black, marble and was probably large enough to be called a swimming pool rather then a tub. He took off his clothes and tossed them onto the dark marble counter before stepping into the shower and turning on the water. He then sat on the edge of the large tub and waited for the shower water to steam. Steamy showers simply helped migraines. And boy did he have a killer migraine from that bar. 2D glanced over at his reflection in the large mirror and wondered how in the world Noodle found him attractive. His eyes were black for fuck's sake. With the grayish circles under them he couldn't help but to wonder why in the world Noodle loved someone who looked like he was straight out of a fictional horror movie.

He sighed and turned back to face the, now steamy, shower. _'Damn...that was fast' _he thought, getting into the shower. He sighed as the warm water met his body. Already he felt better and much cleaner then before.

After his shower, 2D dried off and got dressed in just his boxers. He sighed as he lied down on the large soft bed beside Noodle, who was sleeping soundly. 2D turned and looked over at her, then smiled lightly before he drifted off into sleep.  
**-A Week Later-**

It was a whole week since Noodle had last seen Paula, and she was glad. But Noodle had also noticed something peculiar about how 2D was acting. She had noticed that every night, and most of the day, 2D would be nowhere to be found. He wasn't there when normally he would be with Noodle.

The first few days she didn't worry. She was always with 2D; maybe he was just taking some time to be alone. But after five days of not seeing him at all past eight o' clock and until about three in the afternoon, she became nervous. Of course, Noodle wasn't one to jump to conclusions. She assumed that he was out seeing LA. Maybe he was just drinking a bit at the many bars, or maybe he was just enjoying Hollywood. But it was a whole week after his strange behavior had started. And now Noodle was lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling in deep thoughts about her fiancé. She sighed and stood up finally after about four hours. Although it was midnight, she had to see him. Noodle was wearing a loose white T-shirt and long pajama pants. Not really caring much about how she looked, Noodle opened the door to her room and walked out into the hallway. Fortunately 2D's room was across the hall, so she wouldn't have to walk far. She raised her fist to knock on the white door, but stopped as she heard two voices inside. She recognized one of the voices as Paula's instantly.

"So 2D baby, before we start. I wanted to ask you something…"  
"Anythin luv." 2D's voice was now heard, and Noodle cringed slightly.

"Why is it that you still love that…Jap?" Paula questioned, causing Noodle to listen a bit more intently, she held her breath and waited for 2D's response.

"Aww luv. You forget 'er. You're tha only girl I need."  
Noodle had heard enough. She turned away from the door and ran, ignoring the fact that she was in a dangerous city, she ran down all the stairs to the lobby and right out the lobby door. She had no idea where she was going, and she didn't really care. But suddenly she was forced to come to a halt as a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her back into an ally, placing a hand over her mouth firmly to prevent her screams from being heard.  
"Looks like we have a pretty one tonight…" he kissed Noodle's neck lightly and she tried to pull away, but failed to get free from his grasp.  
"Let me see." came another voice as a quite brawny man came into view from the ally. The man who was holding onto Noodle turned her towards the other man, who smirked as Noodle tried to scream but was muffled by the guy clutching her by the waist.  
"Oh yeah….and it looks to me like she's already got a man." He grinned as his eyes scanned Noodle's body.

"Oh well…let's have some fun."


	18. You've Been Warned

**I need a climax, and you guys probably thought that it would only be the whole 'Paula coming back' thing, right? Wrong. THIS is the turning point. The next chap or two or somethin will not have much humor. It's mostly heartbreaking. Okay people, I'll start off by telling you this, THIS CHAP WILL BE THE REASON THIS FIC'S RATED M! You CAN NOT blame me for any descriptiveness because YOU decided to go on despite my warnings. I'll keep it mild (for my sake as well) and if you think it IS descriptive (which it's not really in THAT area) then remember that you were warned.   
-Chapter 18-**

The man gave a gruff growl as he held onto her waist tighter, pulling them back deeper in the alley. His filthy hand clamped firmly over her mouth, ignoring her muffled screams. He looked around a little, His eyes adjusting to the darkness. He nodded towards the other man, who then gave a small nod back before walking closer to them. Noodle screamed loudly again and tried to free herself, which only made the man hold her waist tighter. He was now pushing her against a wall of the narrow alleyway. Noodle felt something being held to the side of her head and she gulped, shivering as the metal touched her scalp. A loud click could be heard from the object being held to Noodle's head. The cold sound echoed through the alley's darkness. Noodle gulped as she realized the metal object was a small hand gun. She clenched her eyes shut tightly. The man holding onto her snickered as he ran his hands under her shirt, touching her swollen stomach. Soon, Noodle's shirt was off, and thrown carelessly to somewhere in the darkened alley. Noodle shivered, filled with worry and fear not much for herself, but her soon to be born child.

This is what you saw in movies, or heard about on TV. Noodle never thought it would happen to her. The man soon had her undressed, throwing her clothes everywhere carelessly. He shoved her onto the ground, ignoring her sharp cries of pain. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and then fiddled with his pants button. Noodle tried to scream, but after about a second of that she felt a sharp slap to her right cheek. She let a couple tears drop down from her eyes as the stinging pain ran through her. The man who was now fully undressed smirked down at her, meeting her fear filled eyes; piercing them. Noodle could see a few tattoos on his neck through the darkness of the alley. The man placed one hand on Noodle's bare chest, and she gave another small scream, which only brought the man to bring his hand down and slap her again. Her tears now ran down freely as she thought about how this wasn't even the worst of what was yet to come. The man crawled on top of her. Laughing at her tears, he gave another horrible smirk before pushing himself into Noodle. She gave out another painful scream. She was crying harder, letting out several shrieks as the man pushed and pulled in and out of her, moaning in his own pleasure, laughing at her pain. He brought his hand down to slap her a third time.  
"Shut your crying up, whore!" He laughed once again as Noodle gave another small shriek. Her insides felt like they were ripping apart. It had to be the worst pain she had felt in her life. She gave a scream as the man came inside her and pulled out. Her entire lower half felt as if it were on complete fire. She had to gasp for air and she knew she was bleeding, she could feel it running down her thigh. She didn't bother to move. The man got up, still laughing. He motioned for his partner to come, still holding the small handgun, which he now pointed at Noodle.   
"Now, Princess," He sneered "If you tell anyone about our little fun night, I will hunt your down, and blow you apart."

She gave a frail nod. It was all she could do, her whole body ached and she was just too weak. He snarled and spat onto her limp figure lying on the pavement. She could feel it run down the side of her face and neck, mixing with her tears. The man laughed cruelly one last time as he picked up his jeans and put them back on quickly, and then he and his partner walked off into the darkness of the alley, their figures soon fading into the shadows.

Noodle closed her eyes tightly, letting her tears fall to the pavement. It took all of her strength, but she managed to sit up, lean against the brick wall, and pull her knees up to her chest the best that she could. She could clearly see her breath as she shakily tried to get a little bit warmer. Noodle looked up to see that snow was starting to fall, and she glanced over to see that her clothes were gone. She couldn't stand up, or even move much anymore, so she had to wait. Wait for someone to come….

**-A Few Hours Later-**

2D's eyes opened, and he immediately sat up. Something was wrong….he knew it. He looked over to see where Paula once was to find nothing. 2D stood up and grabbed his clothes, finding his boxers and jeans, along with a belt, and a shirt. He quickly got dressed, and ran out into the hallway, looking towards Noodle's room instantly.

The door was wide open and her mobile was sitting on the bed. Yeah, something was wrong. Noodle NEVER went ANYWHERE without her phone. And she DEFINITELY wouldn't be careless enough to leave the room's door open. 2D thought for a while, and then an idea struck him. Murdoc might know where Noodle went to.

He ran down the hallway to Murdoc's room, pounding on the door hastily.

"….fer fuck's sake." The bassist mumbled, standing up and walking to the door angrily. He opened the door quickly. "It's five in tha Bloody morning! What tha 'ell do yeh want!"

"Noodle's gone! I don' know where she is!" 2D explained quickly, he closed his eyes tightly. He was pacing and clawing at his blue hair. "She coul' be 'urt for all I know, and it's m' fault! If I wasn' wif Paula-"  
"WHAT!" Murdoc cut off 2D's frantic rambling and grabbed him up (even though 2D's taller!) by the collar of his shirt. "Y' where with PAULA!" 2D could hear the clear anger in the Satanist's rough voice. He winced as he could already feel Murdoc's punch, even though he was only shouting at him so far. "You LIED ta us, Dullard!" Although Murdoc wasn't exactly truthful himself, he still was obviously VERY furious with 2D.

"M-Murdoc, y-ou can beat me up later! Noodle's probably 'urt!"

Murdoc dropped 2D back down, letting him stand again. 2D immediately dashed down the hallway and pressed the button on the lift anxiously. The silver doors opened after a while to reveal a rather dirty looking man, along with another man that was probably aquatinted with the other guy. The first guy looked much taller, and was only wearing his jeans and had a variety of tattoos on his neck, along with a large amount of blood on his skin, not his blood….someone else's. 2D flinched slightly at the cold look in the man's eyes. It looked as if he had done something…..devious and cruel.

They both walked past 2D, who stood with a horrible feeling about those two. He didn't know what it was until he looked into the elevator again and saw a small handgun on the floor. He looked in the direction that the men had walked off in and then noticed that Murdoc wasn't in the hall; he was now also standing in the elevator.

"'urry up Dullard!" Murdoc spat, looking more impatient than ever.

"Oh right…..right…." 2D pressed the red button that would make the elevator go to the lobby and in a few seconds they were there. He dashed out of the elevator and Murdoc followed, they both ran out the double door of the hotel and 2D winced slightly at how cold the winter air was.

It was snowing ever so lightly, and 2D could see his breath. He ignored the coldness and looked over at Murdoc.

"Which way do we go first….?" He asked, completely uncertain if Murdoc even knew. Murdoc thought for a while, his mismatched eyes scanning the streets.

"we'll just start by going tha' way." He nodded to the right and they both took off in that direction.

They soon arrived at an alley that looked rather empty. And the two were about to just turn and start searching on the other streets when something caught 2D's attention. He stopped immediately as he noticed a slightly familiar shirt lying on the concrete.

"Murdoc! I fink I foun' something!" 2D shouted, making Murdoc turn around and face him. 2D carefully picked up the shirt and held it up.

"Sweet Satan…..that's Noodle's, ent it?" Murdoc walked closer and took it from 2D.

"….ya think she's in tha' alley….?" 2D questioned, Murdoc nodded slightly then walked into the darkened alley, with 2D just a few feet behind.

"It breaks off inteh two." Murdoc mumbled, looking over at the two separate alleys that went behind two tall, worn-down buildings. "I'll go left, you go right."

Before 2D could even reply, Murdoc ran the opposite way. 2D quickly picked up on the plan and dashed into the direction that Murdoc had told him to go.

"Noodle! Noodle, luv!" 2D shouted, receiving only an echo and the usual sounds of LA.

_**----**_

Noodle's emerald eyes flickered open as she suddenly heard a familiar voice. Her body was completely numbed from the cold snow, and the overpowering pain in her abdomen. Was the baby dead….? She had no clue…. Not like it would matter to the child's father. 2D was probably sleeping in his hotel bed, with _Paula_. Noodle was brought back to her surroundings by that familiar voice. It was 2D. Definitely 2D. She coughed heavily and closed her eyes tightly once more. She'd rather die right here than look him in the eyes again.

Then she heard another voice that seemed recognizable.

"Noodle! Noodle lov'?"

It was Murdoc. Noodle summoned up as much strength as she could to try and get his help.

"M-Murdoc-san…?" her voice was rather hoarse, and barely above a whisper. She tried once more. "M-Murdoc!" this time she had managed to say it loud enough, and soon she heard footsteps, someone running. Noodle weakly lifted her head up to see 2D. He was standing not too far from her, and probably would soon see her dark red blood that was on the cement in front of her. The snow wasn't thick enough yet to cover it.

_**----**_

2D suddenly noticed a puddle of blood closely ahead of him. He ran forward and instantly saw Noodle. She closed her eyes tightly and turned away from 2D, hiding her exposed and cut up body with her long legs that were pulled up to her stomach. 2D realized where the blood was coming from and knew what had happened, but…he didn't want to believe it.

Soon Murdoc had seen 2D and Noodle and ran towards them.

As soon as he could see what the darkened red puddle of blood on the concrete was, he felt a horrible sense of worry. But he managed to just wince, and not panic.

"Noodle……lov'…?" Murdoc walked forward and realized that Noodle was wearing nothing, and only using her crossed arms to cover up her chest, and her long legs to cover up her lower body. He instantly realized what must have happened to her.

Noodle shivered heavily and looked up at Murdoc, tears filling her otherwise emotionless eyes.

Murdoc removed his jacket and placed it around her trembling shoulders. Then he knelt down in front of her. She embraced him immediately, crying into him. Murdoc said nothing, but pat her back softly, and leered up at 2D with a 'look what you did this time, Dullard!' look. He then carefully lifted Noodle up in his arms, the jacket covering her chest slightly. He held her bridal style, so she was covered enough for modesty's sake.

2D looked down at Noodle and couldn't say a word. He knew it was his fault. If he hadn't lied….If he hadn't cheated on her….If he'd just….been there, none of this would have happened.

Noodle shut her eyes tightly. Oh how badly she wanted to just slap 2D right now. But she didn't have enough strength. Then her mind went to another topic. What would she do next…? She couldn't get help from a hospital…the doctor's would find out that she'd been raped. And those men…they'd find her. And yet…her child could die if she didn't get to a doctor, and quickly. That is…if the baby was even alive anymore. Murdoc and 2D already knew what had happened, it was obvious. And yet…for 2D obvious could be very, very, VERY…..ambiguous.

"Noodle….we need the get ya to a hospital." Murdoc looked down at the puddle of blood and then at her again.

"n-no Murdoc-san. I can't…." Noodle closed her eyes as she remembered the man's threat. A few tears fell once more from her closed eyes, trailing down her pale cheeks. "D-don't take m-me go to a hospital…." With that Noodle passed out, becoming lifeless in Murdoc's arms.

Murdoc hesitated, then started walking, carrying Noodle.

"Where are you going…?" 2D asked, glancing over at Murdoc.  
"Where do you THINK I'm going, Dullard! I'm taking 'er teh a Bloody hospital!" Murdoc snapped, causing 2D to jump slightly.

"Murdoc….she told you not ta..."

Murdoc turned to face 2D.  
"I know you don't really care, but yo' Bloody kid could be dead. Doesn't matter teh you though. You get ta avoid being a father."

2D cringed slightly. It was the cold way that Murdoc had said that that made him feel guilty. Murdoc shook his head at 2D in shame, and then ran out of the alley, carrying Noodle. 2D followed Murdoc down the city sidewalks, and soon they were at the hospital.

Murdoc kicked the double doors open, and ran inside. The receptionist took Noodle immediately, asking no questions, and carried her off to the nearby doctors.

Soon after that, she returned and looked at the two men awkwardly.

"What happened to her….?" She questioned, staring confusedly.

Murdoc hesitated, and then sighed.

"We think she was raped….." Murdoc muttered, taking his seat in a chair nearby.

"Oh….that's terrible…." The receptionist gave them a truly concerned look, and then walked out. Murdoc sighed once more and faced 2D, who was now also seated.

"Dullard…." He mumbled. 2D's expression didn't change. He was staring at the floor, with no expression other then worry.

**-A Short While Later-**

After about thirty minutes the two were uncertain of Noodle's condition. No one had told them anything so far. They were both silent, the only noise being the common sounds of hospitals.

People came, people went. No one noticed them, and no one stopped to say anything.

The door that they had carried Noodle through opened at last, revealing a tall and thin doctor, his black rimmed glasses making him look important. 2D looked up at him as he stood in front of him, and then he stood up.

"wull…..'ow is she…..?" 2D questioned, now slightly taller than the man.

"Well, she may lose the child. Chances are, we're going to have to have her deliver the child premature. Very premature. A little less then two months early." He stopped, half expecting 2D to say something, and when he didn't, he continued. "And the baby will most likely die if that's the case. However, when she wakes up, we'll ask her to make the decision for herself because if the child is not delivered soon, the mother may die."

2D winced. He wouldn't let that happen….He loved her too much. Even if….he had his mistakes. His MANY mistakes.

"When should she wake up….?"

The doctor thought for a brief second.

"Any time now." He finally answered, looking back towards the room for a moment. "We'll have to just wait and see…."

**-------  
Woooooooo! Chap 18 is done Sorry it took SO long to update! School just started again and blaaaaah…..Well, Review! It makes me cheer and dance! - It realllly does. And. (Throws twigs in the air) I hope you liked this chap! Even if it didn't have the usual GORILLAZLOVER randomosity or humor. I felt like typing something sad for once. **


	19. omg omg omg

**Wowie! People care! People care for Noodle's baby! So sweet. And for those of you who weren't here…..Don't be lazy! Read every chapter! Or Murdoc will come and fuck you in your sleep! Oh wait…some people would like that….I'll get Russel to fuck you in your sleep! Although…poor Russ! He don' get much attention….Anyway, Yessss! Mwahahahaha! Then….I'd make you….eat a lamb! A WHOLE lamb, damnit! Or…an elephant in a lamb costume! (Laughs maniacally like Zim)**

**Murdoc: "Jus' shaddap and type already."  
Fine, fine, fine! I swear, people are SO demanding! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!  
Murdoc: "….no one cares…."**

**Fine! I'm leaving! (Walks off)  
Murdoc: "…stupid kid." **

**(Comes back, sits down in front of the computer, starts typing)**

**Murdoc: "….pointless."**

**-Chapter 19-**

Although it had been only an hour, it seemed like an eternity. Noodle still hadn't woken up. Murdoc and 2D were in her room and after hearing what the doctor had said, 2D was more worried than before. The hospital room was silent except for the stable beeping of the heart monitor beside Noodle's bed and an occasional sound from the hospital lobby and corridor.

Murdoc was finally the first to speak.

"y' know Dullard, she's going teh hate yeh fer this…And don't expect her to just forgive ya." Murdoc glanced over at 2D, his mismatched eyes fixing on him.

"I know…" 2D muttered. What _was_ he supposed to say? He knew his fiancé could die, and if she _did _live, she would completely and utterly despise him. He also knew with a sinking feeling in his heart that his son would probably never even see his parents, and they'd never even see him. All the things that looked so perfect a short while ago were now falling apart. "Murdoc…wot do I do….?"

"Yer tha one that got yaself into this, not me. It's about bloody time that yeh got yaself out of something on yer own." Murdoc replied coldly. It was the truth after all. 2D needed to see what his dim-witted actions could lead to; the consequences of cheating on Noodle. There was another silence. 2D was about to speak, when he heard another voice. This one faint and frail…

"M-Murdoc….." Noodle's eyes were opened weakly, and both Murdoc and 2D looked over at her. Murdoc stood up and kneeled down beside Noodle's bed.

"yeah lov'….?"

"…wh-why did you still….t-take me here…I told you to just….l-let me die…." Her voice was rather shaky, and her body was obviously aching.

"We couldn't just leave yeh, lov'…." Murdoc noticed that Noodle winced slightly, and 2D noticed it as well.

The hospital door opened, and 2D and Murdoc both turned to see who it was. Both expected it to be a doctor, but it wasn't. It was Russel.

Russel looked over at Murdoc.

"Man, what happened? All they told me was to come here. What's wrong wit Noods?" he was somewhat panicky, but not as jumpy as they thought he would be.

Murdoc glanced over at Noodle, who looked at him, a pleading look on her face.

"I…think she should tell yeh instead. If she….can." Murdoc stood up once more, and took his seat on another a chair in the room. He noticed that Russel still was just standing there staring at him, so he nodded towards Noodle. Russel walked over to where Noodle was lying, and kneeled down beside her bed.

"hallo Russel-san…" Noodle was in a great deal of pain. Her eyes were slightly teary, and she couldn't breathe properly.

"Hey baby-girl…." Russel ruffled her hair carefully. "What happened to ya….?"

"I-I was…." Noodle was forced to stop as the sting in her abdomen became unbearable. She closed her eyes tightly and cried out in pain. Murdoc immediately stood up. Noodle clutched her stomach and tears fell down her face. Murdoc dashed out of the room to find a doctor, and 2D ran over to Noodle.

"2-2D, g-get the hell away!" Noodle had seen him when she had finally opened her eyes. "I-I don't want you in my life anymore! And I don't want you in the life of my baby! Get out of here, 2D!" Noodle pulled the ring that 2D had given her off of her finger and threw it. 2D paused and caught it quickly.

"Noodle…. "

"You ruined it 2D! Go off and give _that_ to Paula!" Noodle would've said more if she wasn't in this horrible pain. She cried out once again and her breathing was unsteady.

Then she finally realized what was wrong. "R-Russel-san….I think I'm in labor!" she screamed and her eyes shut tightly. Those pains before had to be contractions, Noodle realized this soon as another sting of anguish shot through her abdomen.  
Russel's pupiless eyes widened.

"Shit….'D, tell Muds to get the midwife….an' whoever else they need for….this stuff." Russel was obviously shocked. They had all thought that Noodle's baby wouldn't be coming for a LONG time, two _months_ at least. However, here they were, with Noodle in this horrid agony and her water broken.  
2D did as he was told and hastily tore out of the room to find Murdoc. Russel kneeled down beside Noodle and she looked up at him once more.

"Russel-san……what should I-," Noodle paused to cringe once more "What should I do……..? 2-2D's….definitely not going to…..help with the baby…….And….I can't…..handle it all on my…..own…."

"Baby-girl….me an' Muds will take care of you. We'll do da best we can." He ruffled her hair carefully and rose as he heard loud footsteps behind him. He turned to see 2D rushing back into the room along with Murdoc and two doctors, a nurse, and the midwife. Noodle screamed again, her forehead sweating slightly and her breathing choppy. She was already in the hospital gown since she was just treated for the dreadful condition her body was in after the incident before.

The doctor held Noodle's legs carefully and the midwife dabbed away the sweat on her forehead with a cloth. Murdoc was standing in the doorway, obviously both stunned and exhausted from the long dash around the hospital to aware the doctors and Russel seemed worried, concerned, and like he would just faint at any given moment.

"Just push alright, the baby's almost out." The doctor instructed, glancing at Noodle and seeing the pain on her face.

Noodle grasped 2D's hand tightly and he glanced down at her confusedly. Noodle held his hand tighter, which only puzzled 2D more. His hand was aching slightly from the pressure Noodle was putting on it. Noodle's eyes were closed tightly; she was really trying, yet failing.

"I hate you for doing this to me!" she looked up at 2D and he winced, Noodle hadn't forgiven him after all.

"Alright, one more hard push, then it's over," the midwife assured her as she dabbed the sweat from Noodle's forehead.

Noodle gathered all of her strength and gripped 2D's hand as tightly as she could-which really hurt him by the way-, closed her eyes, and pushed.

The midwife was now being handed the newborn child and she carefully cut the umbilical cord, and then cautiously put the baby in a clean white towel to clean the blood off of it.

"It's a boy," she announced and looked up at Noodle, who was now looking more exhausted then ever and holding 2D's hand shakily.

2D noticed something…..the baby wasn't moving as much as he should be. In fact…he wasn't even crying or moving at all, he was just limp.

"Wos'…..wrong wif 'im…? 'e's not….moving…….," 2D received no reply, the doctor, nurse, and midwife all walked off to go clean up the baby.

Noodle looked up at 2D wearily, her violet bangs soaked with sweat.

"2-2D….stay away from him…….I d-don't want you….near him…..ever…." she closed her eyes once more as she pulled her trembling hand away from 2D's.

"I understand, Noodle…..I screwed up…..big time….I understand why you don' want me aroun'…." He stood and then took his seat on a chair nearby.

Murdoc soon stood in the spot where 2D was, and he looked down at Noodle.

"Well lov'………congrats." Murdoc twitched a faint smile and Noodle laughed slightly.

"Thank you….Murdoc-san. That coming from you means alot," she smiled weakly.

"Well….any name ideas? Yeh trust tha father enough teh let him help with that?" he glanced at 2D, then looked back down at Noodle. Noodle's smile faded and it was replaced by a look of pure despair.

"I-I don't think….he's going to live, Murdoc-san…….," tears streamed down her face silently and she turned her head away from the bassist and she sobbed lightly.

"'e'll be alrigh' lov'…….," he pat her back sympathetically since she was sitting up.

"….Edward….." she looked back at Murdoc and he looked at her confusedly.  
"….pardon me, lov'?"  
"I like the name…..Edward," Noodle closed her eyes again lightly, relaxed with her top half propped up on the pillows so she was sitting up slightly, and let the tears fall down her pale cheeks. Murdoc nodded silently, and then glanced at 2D.

"That alright with you, Dullard?" he asked, knowing that the blue-haired screw-up's opinion wasn't really something that anyone cared about at the moment.

"sounds perfect….." he was staring off and only smiled faintly, probably caught up in his own thoughts. Murdoc sighed agitatedly and looked at the large digital clock on the wall. They'd been here for quite some time, just waiting.

"Ey Face-ache," Murdoc walked over to 2D, who snapped out of his trance.

"huh?" 2D blinked a few times and stood up.  
"I need yeh teh go do us all a favor," Murdoc spoke with a hushed tone for once, "I need yeh teh go check on the kid. Noodle's really worried and _maybe_ just _maybe_ she'd lighten up on yeh a little if yeh at least showed some concern."

"yeah…..maybe. Wull which room shoul' 'e be in?" 2D questioned, remembering all the many, many, rooms there were to this eerie place.  
"How tha Hell should I know, Dullard?" Murdoc sighed once more," Just check tha rooms down the hall, or ask someone and all that whatnot."

"Right….," with that, 2D paced out of the room quickly.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

After some vigorous searching through the sinister halls of the hospital 2D had finally stumbled upon the right room.

There were at least a dozen small crib like things, each holding a small and ill looking baby with wires attached to their small arms, chest, and noses for some reason that 2D did not know.  
A young nurse with short brunet hair dressed in the common nurse's outfit was standing beside one of the cribs watching the monitor and occasionally tightening some wires.  
"…this baby…..doesn't have much of a chance……" she whispered, carefully stroking the child's head, completely unaware that 2D had entered the room. She looked up, expecting to see the wall or something but instead she saw 2D. She jumped instantly and it took her a while to realize that this tall, no-eyed, zombie looking man was in fact the child's father.

"so….which one of these babies is…..m' son……?" he looked around at all the pale faces and winced slightly.

"You're mister Tusspot, correct?" she received a slight nod from 2D, "Then it's this one." She pointed to the baby she had just been standing beside.

2D looked down and immediately realized that this had to be Edward. The child, slightly smaller and paler then most babies, had already grown short black hair and he had the skin tone that Noodle had now only-may I remind you-paler. He was very tiny and was definitely premature.  
"is 'e…..alright….?" 2D asked, keeping his stare on his newborn son.  
"well….he only weighs four pounds….and we think there's something wrong with his lungs. He hasn't moved since we brought him in here…..so we're really worried. I'm terribly sorry, but this child….he's not going to live……." Tears streamed down the nurse's face, "he's a cute baby though…..I wish him the best luck…..Luck is all he's got now. I'll…..just leave….I need the mother's signature on the birth certificate." She took a small piece of paper that was taped to the crib and walked out of the room, tears trickling down her face.

2D was staring down at the small infant that was his son. The only thing that assured him that the baby was alive was the steady rise and fall of his breathing as the tubes and wires gave him oxygen to support his small underdeveloped lungs.

"Ed….I know you can't 'ear me….or even understand this……but I need you to be alrigh'……I know I've really…..made mistakes…..but yer mother an' I really want you ta be okay……we love you….already," 2D carefully set his finger beside his son's tiny hand and was surprised when Ed closed his fingers around his, the whole hand not even covering the width of 2D's finger.

"Get away from him!"  
2D spun around to see Noodle standing in the doorway to the room.

"Noodle….I….He's m' kid as much as 'e is yours…." 2D knew he'd just crushed whatever forgiveness Noodle had given him.  
"Oh really, 2D? I don't see your name on the birth certificate, I just signed it. Now get away from my son!" Noodle coughed heavily and clutched her stomach.

"Noodle…..please luv…..I want to 'ave a chance…..I need just…..one more chance……" 2D stepped towards her.  
"I _gave_ you another chance!" she coughed roughly again, "When you lied to me! I gave you all those chances and for the sake of my child I DO NOT want you near him!" Noodle started coughing even more roughly, so hard that her blood came up onto her hand and she collapsed to her knees.

"Noodle….?" 2D took another step towards her. He carefully placed a hand on Noodle's frail shoulder, only for it to be swatted away with the little amount of strength Noodle still had. Some of Noodle's blood had gotten onto 2D's hand from this, which would normally not be a problem, but Murdoc had walked in just as that moment. He had been searching for Noodle after she had walked out of the room.  
"Noo-" Murdoc started to say, but stopped as he saw the blood on 2D's hand, and Noodle on her knees.

**---------**

**Wooooo! Sorry I didn't update sooner, yet again! I was shot by Hanson. Those little…. (mumbles ineligibly) I hope you liked the chapter! And yup, Noodle's baby was born . His name's Edward. He's not named after anyone, I just love the name. (for you….fma fans out there, twitch) He's named mostly from Edward Siccorhands cuz I loved that movie to tears. Well…..See ya'll soon! (all the sudden Hanson starts playing) AAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs) GIRLY MEN! GIRLY MEN!  
(sorry if any of you like Hanson, but I don't. Don't hold it against me) **

**Wait….I realized something….ACK! I accidentally forgot to delete something I had added on there BY MISTAKE. Just…..ummm….it's gone now so yes….that's why the lil bit that was once WAYYYY down there is gone. This only goes for you if you read it less then 6 hours after it was released. **


	20. A 20th CHAPTER! YAY! I've not been sued!

**Lahlahlah!  
Edward! Hah and Yup, not named after Elric XD (I don' likey Anime) . He was born 1-18-2010. I think the year's right….hmm. Well yes, the Grammy's (in this) are gonna be on 2-8-2010. So…..ummmm 22 more days A.k.a. 3 weeks and 1 day….Eh. Daaaaaaaamn this fic is LONNNNG! Wooooo! I hope you are enjoying it so far….I put alot into it…..heh**

**-Chapter…..20! WOOOO!- **

Noodle was on her knees, trembling horribly and coughing so roughly that blood was coming up.

Murdoc had come in, and to him it looked like 2D had hit Noodle, and hard. Blood on 2D's hand, they'd been arguing, and Noodle was bleeding. It added up.   
2D instantaneously realized that Murdoc was ticked off, and he knew what he had assumed to have happened.  
"M-Murdoc, it's not wot it looks like!" 2D stepped back only to almost knock over Edward's cradle; however he managed to just barely bump into it.   
"Oh really, Dullard?" Murdoc cracked his knuckles and walked forward again, getting closer to the terrified vocalist.  
2D shakily edged around the crib and continued to back away from Murdoc, who intimidated the idiot with the furious look in his mismatched eyes. He was set in 'kill' mode apparently, his scowl mixing with a smirk. 2D could tell that Murdoc was going to enjoy this.  
"Murdoc, lemme explain! Don't 'urt me!" 2D winced and shielded his face with his hands. He sounded almost pathetic and Murdoc sighed agitatedly.  
"You 'ave five seconds, starting now."  
"I was jus' arguing wif 'er! I would NEVER 'urt 'er, Murdoc! Never! I don' know wot's wrong, honestly!" 2D had finally bumped into the wall-seeing as he was backing up the whole time he was explaining what had happened-and Murdoc stopped walking forward after he was only less than a good three steps away.

"Oh really, Dullard? Noodle-" he turned to face her, and she shakily stood up once more, "Is what tha Dullard said true, or can I beat him bloody?"   
"I-it's true. He didn't hit me, Murdoc-san." She looked down at her bloodstained hand and shuddered.

Sure, she'd seen blood. Quite often too. In fact, living in Kong, you learned that blood was simply another thing to either bypass or deal with. She'd slayed zombies all the time, their blood _clearly_ visible on a wall outside her room for five YEARS. She wasn't scared of the blood itself of course; she was a bit nervous because she was coughing up the blood. And fair amount of it, too.

Murdoc leered at 2D one last time before walking over to Noodle and carefully letting her lean against him for support.  
"You alright, lov'?" Murdoc moved her hair out from infront of her eyes and she nodded briefly.

"Just….a little upset or something….I'm fine now though….." she winced slightly as she swallowed down more blood that was threatening to come up.  
"You sure….?" He looked down at her pale face and she nodded again.  
"Yes, I'm fine…." She thought for a while; maybe something would bring them off the topic of her current condition. All she really cared about was Edward, who seemed to be stable for now. "I'm….hungry, Murdoc-kun. Could you get me something before you leave…? I mean….I could get it myself if you don't want to, of course." She looked up at him and he smiled slightly, yet faked a sigh.  
"Oh lov', do I _have_ teh?" Murdoc asked, he was planning on getting her something anyway.   
"It would be _nice_ of you, and that in itself would be a rather pleasant change," she let her eyes scan the floor, then look back up at him, knowing that Murdoc was trying to be nicer than usual to all of them.  
"Fine, fine, fine lov'. Yeh win. Whadda yeh want?" he noticed she was looking back at the blood on her hand.   
"Anything will do, I'm starving."  
"Well, I ent letting you eat tha shit they serve here. Yer getting something special." Murdoc dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out his car keys. "I'll drive somewhere after we git yeh to yer room again, and I'll get yeh whatever yeh want. You name it lov' and I'll find it."

"Thank you, Murdoc, but I just want a simple salad from McDonalds and a diet Pepsi."

Murdoc nodded slightly.   
"Anything else?"  
"no thanks….I just want a little…..and some rest….." she was still VERY tired (she'd just gotten RAPED and then…..childbirth! (twitches)) and she was still extremely furious with 2D for cheating on her, letting this happen, and then showing absolutely NO sign of care about catching the two men who _did_ this to her. At this point she didn't know if she should just completely crush 2D's heart, as he had hers, or forget him and just care about her son.  
2D watched as Murdoc led Noodle out of the room and back to the room where she was staying.

"…..wot 'ave I done….?" 2D mumbled, glancing around the room.

**-About…..30 Minutes Later-  
**Noodle had gotten cleaned up and dressed in a new hospital gown (hurray!). She was lying in her bed and waiting either for Murdoc to come back, or for her body and mind to let her sleep. Every time she'd close her eyes, she'd see the same thing; a replay of when she was raped. It was as clear as it was while it happened. She shivered and closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them as the door to her room slowly creaked open.  
Expecting to see Murdoc, she was surprised when a doctor walked in cradling Edward carefully.

"Well Mrs. Tusspot,-" Noodle flinched slightly as the doctor referred to her as 2D's _wife_, "I do believe that he's healthy enough to be held for a little while." The doctor carefully handed Noodle her son. "His breathing is doing fine, so he should be alright for a while without the respirator. You'll be able to hold him for a few minutes."  
"thank you…." Noodle was looking down at Edward, holding him carefully and smiling slightly.  
"Well, I think he'll be okay. He'll need to stay here for the week though. Just incase." With that, the doctor left.  
The baby's eyes were open; he looked up at his mother for the first time. He had her emerald green eyes, and her once black hair which was already growing.

"Hey there Eddie….." she said, her voice soft. "You sure came earlier then we thought you would come….," she held his tiny hand in hers. "At least you're doing….better than earlier…." Noodle paused to yawn lightly, and Edward reached up and weakly grabbed the piece of violet hair that was hanging down from Noodle's bangs (look in the Feelgood Inc. video; you'll see it. Her hair is longer though, very much longer).  
Just then, the door opened once again, this time revealing 2D, who was holding a bouquet of roses.  
Noodle stared at him awkwardly as she delicately pulled the piece of her hair from Edward's hand.  
"'ey Noodle……" 2D set the roses in a vase on the bedside table.

Noodle sighed, then glanced back down at Ed. "that's just one of the three guys that we live with, Eddie……

"So, you're planning on just….raising 'im wiffout 'im knowing 'ew 'is real father is? Am I jus' going to be….another member of _'is mum's_ band?" he questioned, looking down at Edward, who whimpered lightly and clung closer to Noodle.  
Noodle ignored 2D and shushed Ed (wow….the kid already knows his daddy did something wrong!).

"Well?" 2D was still looking down at his ex-fiancé and son.  
"Be quiet 2D…..you're upsetting Edward," Noodle talked softly, glancing back up at 2D briefly before continuing to try and lull the baby to sleep.  
"Noodle….." 2D's voice was a bit softer now, and he kneeled down beside Noodle carefully. She pretended not to notice. "luv….I wanna start over again…..I'm sorry….really, truly sorry…..and….I'm….willing to help wif Edward. I know you don't think I can 'elp much….or be responsible….but…I'll try. I'm sorry for what I did wif Paula…and I was told that tha police are investigating on wot 'appened….last night….Plus I told Paula I couldn't be wif 'er anymore….and tha' I loved you more….and so luv….forgive me….I really wanna try again."

Noodle had finally managed to calm Edward down a bit. She didn't focus her gaze to 2D, but she stared off a bit. Thinking deeply. Was 2D really sorry? He had always _seemed_ to love Noodle….more than any other girl. But then she thought back to the _other_ women that 2D had gotten pregnant, and winced. It wasn't like Ed was 2D's _only_ son.  
"2D….can I tell you something…." Noodle began, glancing at 2D.  
"Anything luv…."  
"Do you remember when _Paula_ cheated on _you_ with Murdoc? And….do you remember how…..heartbroken _you_ were? You drank, you went with other girls, and you were still miserable. You were a depressed mess of starvation, drugs, and overdoses. Now imagine….I have a baby. A son to raise. And I can't just go with other guys because there aren't any men I know who would care enough for me AND Ed. I thought you were the perfect one….and I promised you that we'd be wed. But now…..I just….can't look at you the same….2D. That charming man you used to be, that I got engaged to….is gone. You still look the same on the outside….but this whole thing opened my eyes to let me see….just how easy it is for you to become so uncaring. I'm sorry, 2D…but I can not forgive you. Not yet. Not until I am certain that….you really would still love me….after I was yours in marriage." She looked back at him once more and he could see the tears coming back.  
"Don't cry anymore luv….." 2D got up. "I 'ave to go anyways….Murdoc's been waiting outside the room, an' I fink 'e may be getting a bit impatient. 'e's got your salad an' all. Bye luv…..I'll be back….tomorrow." with that, he walked out of the room, and Murdoc soon strode in, carrying a bag containing the salad Noodle had asked for and the diet Pepsi.  
"I see you got teh….see Ed for a while, ey?" Murdoc looked down at Noodle and her baby as he set the bag containing the salad on the table beside Noodle's bed. "Yeh want yer soda?"

"Yes please….Murdoc-san," she replied, carefully holding Edward in one arm and taking the soda. She took a sip of the cold beverage and then sighed lightly.

"Well lov'…..I'll see yeh soon. Don't let the doctor's see wot I got yeh. They might get a little…angry or somethin'. I dunno. They might say tha' they want yeh eating what they serve _here_ instead," he paused, and Noodle stared at him for a while, taking occasional sips of her soda. "Me, Tubby, and tha Dullard will be back tomorrow teh visit you. Maybe they'll let yeh come back to tha hotel. First…yeh might want teh get yerself checked on….incase of any se-"  
"Okay Murdoc. They already made sure I was alright. In that _hour_ you were waiting, they got everything check out. I'm fine. They got…evidence and all." She flinched slightly.   
"Well….see yeh soon, lov'," he ruffled her violet hair and she laughed lightly.  
"Goodbye Murdoc-san."  
"Bye, lov'." Without further ado, Murdoc walked out of the room and down the silent hallways. Leaving Noodle to hold Ed, and then catch up on some-much needed-rest.  
**-Later-**

2D was lying awake on his hotel bed. He glanced over and saw something that Paula had left behind the previous night. 2D hesitantly picked up the thong and tossed it into the garbage can. He then lied back down on his bed and looked out the window.

The city streets were full of life, cars that looked like simple toy cars from this far up zipped down the black streets, their headlights bright and piercing the dark of night. 2D also looked at the building's lights. Neon signs, streetlights, and wait…that was a car, never mind. LA looked striking at night from this far up.

2D sighed and looked away from the window. This was the same place that had the malevolent people that raped Noodle. He really missed Noodle…..It had only been a few hours since he'd last seen her, however…it wasn't simply _seeing_ her that he missed…He missed how she used to love him. How she used to smile at whatever he said, and laugh. 2D missed her…..He really did. Lying on his bed, he sighed and closed his eyes. Oh how he wished this was just a bad dream…. (Wee! Common line!)

**-Three Days Later. In The Afternoon-**

"Well Noodle lov'….yeh coming or not?" Murdoc was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door's white frame.  
"Yes…I'm coming…." Noodle glanced down at her baby one last time. "I'll see you soon, Eddie…." She spoke softly, holding the infant carefully. Noodle kissed his head lightly, and then handed him to the nurse.  
"You'll see 'im in five days, Noodle. Don't worry." 2D was also there; he walked in and stood just behind Noodle.  
"I know, 2D….I'm just worried is all….." she avoided looking at 2D, but she didn't seem as angry with him as before. Just….hurt. It crushed 2D's heart to see her so sad…so miserable…so troubled. "We promised Russel-san that we'd go meet him at that restaurant….I bet he's already got the reservations, might as well not make him wait for us. Let's go." She walked out rather quickly, and 2D and Murdoc followed, neither of them saying a word.  
**-------**

"Noodle…..wot's wrong? You seem….upset. Yo' haven't even eaten what you ordered," Russel mumbled, taking a bite of the food he'd gotten. The four members of Gorillaz were seated at a table, 2D and Murdoc sitting on one side and Russel and Noodle seated on the other side. 2D sitting across from Noodle, and Russel sitting across from Murdoc. It was a booth that was in the far corner so maybe no one would notice them. Unfortunately….this is a city. Alot of people….means alot of possible fans.  
Murdoc had ordered a roast beef sandwich with strange toppings of some sort. He took a large bite of it, and then noticed that there was some _person_ popping up from underneath the table.  
"HELLO GRANKLY BOBO!" she had black hair, which went a little bit past her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes scanned Murdoc, and then she spoke again. "You're MUCH more grankly in person, Mr. Grub-Mister!" She poked his knee, and he stared at her, still holding the sandwich. The corner of Murdoc's eye twitched and he dropped his sandwich onto the plate.  
"Who tha _hell_ are you!" he questioned, looking more confused and disturbed then ever.  
"I'M VANESSA! I WUV YOU GUYS!" her voice suddenly got squeaky and she narrowed her eyes, "so much….AUTOGRAPH!" the girl held up a piece of paper and a pen.   
"Where tha fuck did you get that?"  
She didn't reply, just made a few clicking noises in her throat. She very much reminded the four of the girl from the second Grudge movie; a movie from a while ago in which they had all seen one rainy, boring, night. Anyway, she continued to make the awkward noises in her throat as she shoved the paper and pen towards Murdoc.  
The bassist finally took the piece of paper and ripped it in half, crushing any hope of an autograph that the little person had.  
"_I_ am the REEEEAL Avatar!" with that, she disappeared under the table. Murdoc looked under the table…only to see no strange girl.  
"okay…..tha' was awkward….." 2D mumbled, looking under the table also.

**---------**

Nobody said anything else for an uncomfortable while; they just silently ate what they'd ordered and drank their drinks.

The four were just about to get up to leave, when they heard an all too familiar voice (last time I'll use this phrase for a while, I promise!) from the entrance of the restaurant.  
Next thing they knew, Paula was standing beside the booth that Noodle and Russel were sitting in. She rudely shoved Noodle, so she was crammed against Russel, and sat down at the table.  
Despite Paula not all close to 2D like she usually was…..something was strange. She looked like she knew something that they didn't….like she had a secret.  
"Well….I'm happy." Paula smiled, looking over at 2D, who just stared confusedly.  
"Why? Because you've managed to completely TRASH the Dullard's life?" Murdoc looked over at Paula, watching her carefully as she took 2D's soda, without asking the twit, and took a sip from it.  
"No," she retorted, setting the soda down and glaring at Murdoc.  
Noodle was looking down at the table and had fallen silent; it was as if she wasn't even there.  
"Well, what is it then? Shock me," Murdoc drank from his own drink that he had ordered.  
"I'm pregnant!" Paula was smiling brightly and Murdoc almost choked on his drink; coughing roughly, he set down the glass. He soon managed to stop choking, and spoke once more.  
"Well that's great, the slut can have slutty babies. 'ent it wonderful, Dullard?" he glanced over at 2D, who looked as shocked (if not more) than Murdoc.  
"You're just jealous!" Paula crossed her arms. This was another example of Paula not being very bright.  
"Oh yes…I want to have slutty babies," he said this in a sarcastic tone and paused, enjoying the look of anger on Paula's face. "So….who's the father anyways? Who's the idiot?"  
Her angered expression turned into a happy one as she looked over at 2D. "I don't think he'd want me to tell you right now…."   
Murdoc sighed agitatedly "Just tell us!" he snapped.  
"Yeah, 'ew's the lucky chap?" 2D questioned, completely and utterly clueless once again.  
"You are 2D baby! You're the father!"   
**----------  
Gasp! That little!** **(curses angrily,** **takes a bite of the cookie I'm eating) GAH! I HATE! (crumbs fly everywhere) Sorry I couldn't update as soon as I thought I'd be able to….(AGAIN!) (Wipes crumbs from face) But this time…I had reasons! I had to go on a family vacation to Universal Studios in Orlando….gah. If anyone was there last week, 10-3 to 10-5, you could've seen me! Horray for you if you're a fan of mine! XD Right…..I don't think I have fans yet….(blinks) Yet….And even if I do, then they would NEVER recognize me! I'm a goddamn short person! (scowls) And that completely random person was me best friend……VANESSA! (I can see her smiling right now as she hears this) Well….I'll update when the toast is do-(toast pops out of the toaster) Umm……I'll update soon……ciao! (explodes, the toast hits you in the head)**


	21. MIKE! AndTOWLES!

**Woah…..I thought I'd be able to update quickly OO I was wrong! It's been FOREVER! How DID you people survive!!!? (notices strange glances and people muttering things) Okay….don't answer that! This fic still has a few good chaps in it XX Lots of typing…..I'm not anywhere NEAR the ending! I'll just tell you….there will be a death soon…………..in the next chap infact.  
-Chapter 21-  
**"Are you sure?! Uhh…I mean….this is _great_ news but……..shit……" 2D scratched the back of his head, and looked down at the table.  
Noodle stood up and Paula let her out of the booth, now smirking.  
"I-I'm sorry Russel-san, I'm not feeling too well," Noodle then ran out of the restaurant, tears streaming down her face.  
"Well 'D, I can't believe it," Russel started, looking at the confused vocalist. "This is the STUPIDEST thing you've ever done! And you've done ALOT of stupid things!!! I mean, how could ya!?!!"  
"I-I-I didn't know!" 2D stuttered, slapping himself on the forehead.  
"What is there NOT to know, Dullard!!!!?" Murdoc was the one who yelled this time.   
"I-I didn't know THIS would 'appen!" 2D's voice was shaky and uneven; he nervously and confusedly looked at Murdoc, then Russel..  
"Well 2D, I'm pregnant now! And THAT means there is NO WAY you are leaving me!" Paula was still standing up beside the table.  
"I-I already 'ave a son to look after! Edward! I cun jus' take care of you AND Noodle! Ed AND _your_ kid!" at this point, people in the restaurant were staring. A few people probably knew who they were by now because of how easily you could see Paula, Murdoc, Russel, and 2D. A couple of people where muttering things and pointing to them.

Murdoc stood up and 2D and Russel looked at their bandmate confusedly.  
"I'm going' teh go find Noodle," Murdoc said, leering at 2D, and then he darted out of the restaurant.

Paula laughed that stupid laugh of hers (imagine something REALLY obnoxious) as she sat in the booth beside 2D.  
"Wos so funny, Paula?" 2D asked, his tone making it quite obvious that he wanted more than anything for Paula to shut the hell up and leave.

Russel was now also glaring at Paula, his white pupiless eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"You guys are going to have me here,-" she paused to laugh again "Forever!" (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

2D had the expression like he wanted to scream into the sky so loud that his head exploded into millions of little pieces that would soon become a tasty snack for both otters and hamsters, however, he stayed quiet with a wide-eyed twitch twitch expression instead. (I lurve that sentence….)

Russel, on the other hand, wasn't so silent and quick to bottle up what he wanted to say.  
"There's NO way you're going ta stay wit us!" Russel snapped, standing up. "You're probably not even sure dat's 'D's kid! Everybody in L.A. has a shot at winnin' dat crown!" he threw his arms into the air as he said this, then he walked out of the restaurant.

2D stood also, then ran out of the place yelling "'Ey! Wait for me!"

**-Somewhere…On A Barge Heading For L.A.!-**

The water was choppy, and if the coal crammed on the ship were alive, it would've committed suicide. Only the crew seemed to be unfazed by the horrible condition of their trip. One of the men, short, chubby, and smelling of expired mayonnaise, notices something rustling in the coal. He looks confusedly at the pile and stares for a while.  
"Oi! Cap'n! I think dare's somethin' on our ship!" his Scottish accent was heavy, indicating that the barge had traveled from indeed Europe. The captain peeked his white-haired head out of a small window. His short beard had some kind of crumbs in it, and he squinted his eyes.  
"That, you twit, would be coal," He pulled his head back inside the window and the mayo smelling guy scratched his nether regions (ew) as he stepped forward, towards the rustling coal.  
"I don' think tha's it, Cap'n." he called out, not realizing that the captain wasn't even listening. "There's a somethin' in tha coal!"  
He stared in disbelieve as a small, terrified looking monkey peeked it's head out of the coal and stared at him with big, scared eyes. The primate was covered in black coal and dirt and he slowly pulled himself out of the coal, and then shook it off. It was dressed in a pair of blue overalls, a white shirt, and a red fez.  
"Oi! Cap'n! It be a monkey!" he yelled, looking towards the window where the captain was.  
"Then throw tha bloody thing overboard you moron and get back to work!"   
The man did as he was told and picked up the monkey by the scruff of its neck. He walked over to the edge of the boat and tossed it overboard, hearing the monkey's screeching as it fell to the water below. This dumb man then went back to work on the coal.

(sorry if I didn't portray the barge workers right. Like…I have no clue if there's a big crew on a barge or nobody on it….this is a GORILLAZLOVER barge. MY way. Mwahahaha! (cough, cough) Okay….le'z move on now, 'ey? Poor Mike. GHOST TOAST!!!!)

**---------------**

Noodle, who had taken a taxi to go to the beach to get away, now sat on the shore with her violet hair flowing slightly in the weak breeze. A lot was on her mind….Edward…..2D…..and what she would do about Paula all troubled her thoughts. She let her worries leave as she stared into the sunset. She squinted her eyes slightly and could make out the black shadow of a passing barge, noticing somebody toss something overboard from it Noodle, at first, wondered what it was, then let the thought move aside in her mind as the thought of her baby…alone in the hospital and dying filled it's place. She'd had enough crying for the last few weeks, so she just looked down at the sand and sighed.  
Noodle made up her mind. If Paula's child was, in fact, 2D's….she'd leave. She'd leave Kong and her bandmates for good. Only bringing with her what she needed and her son. Noodle would probably head back to Japan to raise the baby amongst Japan's countryside rather than the city, with money from the profits of past albums to help her keep food on the table for the two of them. Maybe she'd find a sensible man in her hometown to marry and start a small family with him. Although….with how difficult it was to carry Edward…she doubted she'd try for more kids.

"I just wish…..2D had cared………" she whispered, keeping her eyes on the sunset's reds, purples, pinks, blues, and oranges as the sun slowly hid itself behind the choppy water. Noodle become aware of the tide that was starting to come up to where she was sitting and she stood up, dusted herself off, and went to find a place to stay for the night. Maybe a little time away from her band members would do her some good.

**-4 Days Later 11:45-**

2D was sitting in his room in the hotel. He glanced over at Noodle's belongings and felt another twinge in his heart. It was…as if somebody had taken a fork and jabbed it into his heart. And Every time he was reminded of Noodle, they would twist it further and further. Was Noodle gone for good? He had no clue. Would he ever see his son Edward again? The thought hurt him of….knowing that Noodle was gone, leaving 2D to be stuck with Paula. At this point, he hated Paula. Things had gotten out of hand, and he desperately wished that Paula would just leave rather than Noodle going.

Murdoc had received an update on how much the hotel was costing them, so he'd decided over one night that either Noodle and 2D would share a room, or Noodle would stay with Murdoc. It mattered how she felt by the day she'd be coming home from her 'vacation'. Although….this brought up the topic of little Edward's crying when he was finally able to come home-which would be four days from the day of this argument-and they'd decided that when Ed was allowed to come back, Murdoc would consider either re-renting the room, or having 2D go stay with _Paula _since he cared so much about her. And then Noodle would take 2D's room and take care of Ed there. Depending on how things were by the time Noodle came back.

But today was the night before Ed was supposed to come to the temporary home, and 2D glanced over at the cradle set up in the corner and it finally came to him that he'd have to be responsible. Noodle wasn't like the other five woman, hell no. She was special to 2D. He would make sure to take care of her and her son, no matter what it took and he swore it. Although….he realized, looking at the past few days, he'd been doing an awful job at that.

'_I love 'er..." _he thought, glancing once again at all of her belongings around the room _'but…I jus'….can' be expected ta except a big job like this. I mean…I've got ta be a father…' _He came to the conclusion that he'd go through this with Noodle. And Noodle had already delivered the baby, so now there was the factor of being a dad that got 2D nervous. He was already the father to several, as mentioned before, but all he had to do was pay child support. As for Edward….he'd actually have a father that knew his name and cared.

2D was thinking hard. His mind was giving him a pop quiz it seemed. Question after spontaneous question, and he answered them all with unconfident answers. His terrifying thoughts were shattered as the doorknob to his room turned slowly and the door opened.

"'ello luv…." 2D said quietly as Noodle walked in. She ignored him, and grabbed a night-shirt, a pair of loose pants, and some underwear. "Did ya enjoy your time away?"

Noodle paused, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Don't talk to me…." She mumbled, looking at 2D with the corner of her eye. Noodle then stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door. Soon 2D heard the shower starting up and he lied there on the bed, knowing that Noodle still hated his guts.

2D now stood up, and walked to the bathroom door. He leaned against the doorway and sighed. He'd try to end this argument now…for the sake of Edward…and himself.

"Noodle, I'm sorry," 2D started, thinking for anything to say that would make her forgive him. "I was a real jerk an' a two-timer. I'm sorry and I love you."

He heard the shower's water stop, and the noise of the curtains being pulled open. 2D waited a bit, and then the door came open. Noodle had only a white towel wrapped around her, and she moved her wet hair out from infront of her eyes.

"What do you want?" Noodle questioned impatiently, supporting herself with the doorway.

"I wan' for you ta forgive me……." 2D felt his heart sink. "I mean….think of lil' Edward…wiffout a daddy……An' I swear I'll 'elp take care of 'im….."

2D noticed Noodle's bare shoulder's rise and sink as she sighed.

"2D …..we'll see. I…still love you…." 2D felt slightly relieved as Noodle said this. "However….you haven't been a caring fiancé….or father. You've been trying…and you messed up. I understand. But….I'm just not ready to marry you. That's why I called off the engagement. I'm just not sure I want to be pulled into this…I don't want to have my heart torn apart any more….And to tell you the truth…I was considering raising Edward in Japan…and getting a husband there."

There was that twist again…..

"But….why…? Why would you want ta move back to Japan?" although he was slightly angry, 2D's voice was quiet, and he looked at the floor as he spoke.

"2D-san…I just……couldn't stand to raise Edward with Russel and Murdoc there….They're like my family…I just think Russel will be farther from me now that I have a child to raise. It's the same way with Murdoc….Also I do not want to force you to take care of the baby if you really are not….responsible enough." The way Noodle said that just tore 2D's heart in half. _Responsible_ enough? It was as though Noodle viewed him as a dumb kid! (But don't we all?)

"Responsible? You don' fink I could be a good father…?" 2D now was looking Noodle in the eyes, and he could tell she was thinking of something to say.

"2D-san just please, leave me alone……." Noodle broke her stare first by looking away, and then she went back into the bathroom and closed the door. 2D heard the shower water start back up and he sighed, completely irritated and with his spirit crushed.

Stuart Pot……the biggest goof-up of them all…….

Soon Noodle finished her shower and she stepped out of the bathroom, completely dressed in her pajamas.

She glanced over at 2D, who was sleeping soundly on the large bed holding the blankets near his face and she paused for a moment….Noodle wanted more than anything to lie down beside him and forget the whole feud. However she shook the thought off as she grabbed her hairdryer and went back into the bathroom once again, this time to dry her hair.

2D woke up slowly as he heard the roar of the hairdryer, and he turned on his other side, thinking that there was more space on the bed. But unfortunately there wasn't and he toppled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud letting out a surprised yell as he did so.

Noodle shut off the hairdryer and, thinking that 2D was hurt, darted into the room. She looked down at him, and sighed slightly in relief and slightly in annoyance as she saw that he had merely fallen of the bed.

Noodle said nothing; she lied down on the bed on the side opposite of where 2D was and closed her eyes.

2D got up finally, walked across the room, and turned off the light, then carefully walked back to the bed and lied down beside Noodle. He was less than a foot away from her, and she didn't object so he said nothing.

"goodnight……I love ya," 2D said quietly, looking over at Noodle to see if she was awake, only to see the back of her head seeing as she was facing away from him. 2D sighed lightly, and turned over to fall asleep. Noodle was staring at the wall and she silently smiled and thought _'I love you too…you adorable idiot.'_

**-The Nexxxxxxt Morning!!!!-**

(someone's gonna die today……)

Murdoc grabbed his Cuban-heeled boots and quickly pulled them onto his feet. With a slight sigh, he grabbed a pitch-black leather jacket from the corner of a counter and pulled it on quickly. He stepped out of his hotel room and walked to 2D's room to go get Noodle. Noodle had come to Murdoc's room the night before and asked him what had happened to her room since it was now rented out by some idiots, and he'd told her the whole state of affairs and all. She'd hesitantly agreed to sleep in 2D's room for the while. Anyway…..now knocked on the door of room sixty-three and waited for any response.

Murdoc was surprised when 2D opened the door, and not Noodle like he had expected.

"oi', wot is it Murdoc?" 2D rubbed his vacant onyx eyes and yawned heavily.

"Where's Noodle?" Murdoc tried to look around the exhausted idiot, but he saw no sign of Noodle because he could only see half of the room.

"She's sleeping……why?" he stretched his lanky arms and scratched his back. Murdoc could tell that he'd just gotten up.

"Ahhh….well wake 'er up then. We 'ave teh get 'er kid from the 'ospital." Murdoc sighed, leaning against the doorway as 2D stepped back. you wake 'er up? She's kinda mad at me….an' I don' wanna 'afta wake 'er up cause she's finally startin' ta forgive me a bit………an' at this point I fink anythin' could set 'er of tha edge with me." He looked down at the floor and stepped aside to let Murdoc in.

"yeah, yeah, yeah….sure mate," he walked past 2D and into the room.

Noodle was asleep on the bed and Murdoc could tell she's had a tough time sleeping because the blankets were mostly tangled, and her hair was a bit knotted. She was facing away from Murdoc, towards the empty space where 2D had been sleeping.

Murdoc hesitated, seeing as she probably hadn't gotten much sleep, then placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

Noodle's eyes opened, and she turned over to see Murdoc standing beside the bed.  
"…….hello Murdoc-san." She mumbled tiredly.

"Yeh ready teh go get yer kid from tha 'ospital?" Murdoc asked, still looking down at Noodle as she closed her eyes again.

"yeah………" she dragged herself out of bed, and stood up drowsily. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, she went into the bathroom to change.

"There Dullard," Murdoc started, looking over at 2D, "no harm done."

"….she would've gotten mad a' me………"  
After a while, Noodle stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark brown/black and white striped short sleeved top. Also she now had her blue eye-shadow on. Murdoc noticed that Noodle's figure was back to normal already and, thank god, she didn't have any damage to her hips and all from having that kid. He now realized, after viewing Noodle as a little kid for so long, that she was in fact a full-blown woman now.

Noodle noticed Murdoc observing her body and the corner of her eye twitched slightly.

"what….?" She raised an eyebrow at Murdoc.

"………nothing." He muttered, looking away at last.

Noodle laughed slightly and sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

"Noodle…lov'. We're taking Paula with us when we go teh get yer kid. Might as well make sure tha'….tha Dullard really _is_ the father because, as Tubby said yesterday, alot of twits have a chance of being that kid's father."

Noodle was silent as she stood up again. She simply nodded, looked over at 2D for a second, then walked out.

"I'll be talking to Russel-san………………"

**-A Bit Later…Infront of Paula's Room-**

Murdoc knocked on the door of Paula's room. He mostly just wanted to barge in there and _drag_ her to this hospital for the check, but he ignored the urge as Paula opened the door.  
"Hell-Oh……….it's you. What do you want, Murdoc?" Paula questioned. She was only wearing a see-though nightgown and Murdoc twitched slightly.

"Get dressed….." he mumbled, looking over her rather than at her.

"Why…?"

"We're taking yeh to tha 'ospital fer a check teh see if 2D really _is_ the father." Murdoc looked her in the eyes, and narrowed his mismatched ones.

"Who else would it be?" Paula was now obviously upset, and Murdoc was aware of this.

"I dunno…the numerous morons you do a night would be an answer for that. Now get dressed."

"No." she went to close the door, and Murdoc stuck his boot in the way of the doorframe he grabbed Paula, and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Get dressed yeh whore, we're paying tha bloody hospital a visit. And yer going teh get this check, or I swear to Satan….I'll make you pay," he hissed, Paula's eyes widened and she tried to jerk away. Murdoc walked into the room and closed the door, still holding Paula tightly.  
Paula grabbed Murdoc's wrist and dug her nails into it, making him pull back.

"And what if I don't get the test done!?" she demanded to know, so Murdoc smirked.

"Believe me…you will."

"No! You can't make me!" she tried to run for the door; Murdoc grabbed her around the waist and jerked her back, placing his hand once more over her mouth.

"you'll get that fucking test done…." He tightened his grip and Paula's eyes filled with tears of pain as she tried to get away. "Will you?!"   
Paula nodded frantically and managed to get Murdoc to loosen his grip over her mouth.  
"Yes! Please, just let me go!!!"

Murdoc tossed her to the ground and she cried out in pain and placed her hand on her stomach.  
"You're a monster, Niccals!" Paula sobbed, looking up at him.  
"And you know it, lov'." Murdoc said with a wink and a smirk. "Well come now," he lifted her up by the wrist, "the doctors want to check you and find out that yer a little slut."

"Please, Murdoc! Don't make me go and get that test!" Paula tried to yank away.  
"You sure seem like yeh don't want me to find out something, ey? Pretty peculiar…." He placed Paula over her shoulder like a sack of Irish potatoes as he walked out of her room. "Come on 'ospital, 'ere we come!"

"Let me go!!!" Paula yelled, punching Murdoc's back.  
"Oh no Paula….yer _killing _me." He smirked, walking down the hall. It was amazing that no one heard Paula's carrying on. A lot of people were probably out already, maybe that was why no one heard her yelling.

**--------**

Paula finally stopped struggling after a while, because now Murdoc's shoulder was jabbing into her stomach.

"Umm…Murdoc…could you move your shoulder….? You're kind of hurting me…."

Murdoc only smirked, and jabbed his shoulder into her stomach more.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" she cried, her eyes closing in pain.  
"Yep."

**(hahaha…had to put that XD)**

**-An Hour Later-**

The cab driver pulled up to the hospital, and everyone got out of the cramped vehicle.   
Murdoc quickly handed the driver a twenty in American cash (he'd gotten it a while ago, kay?) and they all went into the tall, shady grey building of IVs and blood transfusions.

"Well baby-girl. I'll go wit ya to get the kid, aight?" Russel held the door open for Noodle, who walked in and thanked him, then nodded.

"wot abou' me?" 2D asked, looking over at Noodle and Russel.  
"You need to go with….Paula. For a DNA test." Noodle answered, not even bothering to glance at 2D as she said this.  
Murdoc was gripping Paula's wrist tightly, so tightly in fact that it was bleeding from his untrimmed nails. She'd stopped complaining after a while of useless struggle and he dragged her to the lobby along with 2D as Noodle and Russel went to get Edward.

The three approached the counter, and the receptionist stared awkwardly.  
"Umm….can I help you?" she asked, placing aside the Rubik Cube she'd been messing with.

"Yes lov'…..This little-" Murdoc held up Paula's arm, "_whore_ needs the get a DNA test fer her kid she's going teh have. Where would that be done?" he leaned slightly against the desk.

"Ummm….third room on the left." The receptionist pointed to a hallway some while down to the right and Murdoc nodded then walked off, not even bothering to say anything more.

**-----------**

"Please Mr. Pot(found out that THAT'S 2D's last name!!! OO), just stick out your finger for a blood sample…"  
"No! I 'ate these fings! They 'urt!"

"It'll be over in five bloody seconds, Dullard! Just do it!"  
"No! They 'urt! They prick you wif tha' needle an' then-OW!"  
The red-headed nurse that was standing nearby handed the doctor a strand of blue hair.

"Thank you nurse Jenny." The doctor turned back to face a complicated looking machine in which he placed a sample taken from Paula, and the piece of 2D's hair. The nurse walked out of the room to go get herself a drink and 2D looked off in the direction she went with a 'you little….' expression on his face.

"We'll have the results in a moment." The doctor said, not even looking up from the silvery machine.

**-------**

**And here I leave you young gophers…..This chapter had nothing MAJOR in it…except for an appearance made by Mike. But that's it. Also I found out that 2D's actual last name is Pot……Yeah. Go read Rise of the Ogre kiddos, you'll find out. And yes….someone will die in the next chapter. It was originally going to be in the chap, however this one's already 7 and a half friggin' pages! So…yeah………………….meh. I'll see you soon my minions of the damned….Adios! (rides off on a giant inflatable gorilla from the Rock Tha House video)**

**-A Lil' Fact-**

**My best friend Vanessa is the one who named Edward . She was reading the book Twilight….and thus his name was chosen! He was named after a vampire! And Edward Scissorhands because that movie rocks…tha house! (is still riding gorilla as Rock Tha House plays)**

**  
**


End file.
